


Love has Everything to do With It

by KeriJoh1515



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cruelty, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evak Smut, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Top Isak Valtersen, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriJoh1515/pseuds/KeriJoh1515
Summary: Ok this is my first fan fic ever so I am asking for kindness a patience; Please read the tags, more will be added if needed. It is an AU where Isak and Even are graduated from college roughly 24 and 26 years old.  Even’s dad owns a large airlines and it just so happens that Isak works for that Airlines after college since he has not yet gotten a job in his field.  Even’s dad is arranging for him to marry Sonja but love has its way of changing things.  In every universe Isak and Even always end up together this is just one of them. Enjoy!





	1. And So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This might completely horrible I don’t know I had an idea and just kind of went with it. There are references to sex, eventual graphic descriptions of sex, sexual innuendos, bi-polar disorder, suicide attempt, drug and alcohol use; it is not over the top but I do want to be upfront about it. There will be eventual smut and I will forewarn people since not everyone likes that. There will be plenty of fluff and some angst but I promise to keep it to a minimum and please remember I do love them to and Evak is endgame. I miss them so much and I have enjoyed so many others fan fics I thought I would give it a try. This will mostly be from Isak’s POV however I will pepper in some Even POV once in a while because I love it and I hope you all do to; it will be labeled so that you know. Please enjoy and I would love comments, questions and suggestions. I have written a few chapters already, and I will try to post one every week on Sunday. I do go to school full time and work full time so if I miss a day I hope you understand. English is my first language but sometimes I do wonder if it really is, what I mean to say is that I am not perfect.

ISAK POV  
I’m sitting in my seat waiting for the Captain to turn of the seat belt sign so I can start serving drinks. I didn’t want to be a flight attendant but after college I still had no job and this just kind of fell into my lap thanks to my roommate and self-proclaimed Guru Eskild, his mom works for the airline. I don’t hate it; I just didn’t see myself doing this. I always thought I would be a researcher trying to find a cure for cancer, not getting air sick bags for people. On the plus side I get to work in first class, always helps to know someone, and I get to travel all over the world. I have been to so many great places but this flight is one of my regular flights. Every Friday I take it back to my home in Oslo and I spend the weekend there. I am spoiled with my schedule believe me I know it, everyone knows it, the girls sitting across from me know it. I have not made many friends due to this fact but I don’t really care because I generally don’t like people. I’m not a miserable person, I have friends, I am just a bit grumpy when it comes to people I don’t know or anyone who talks. My friends are back home and I will see them tonight. This is my Friday flight back to Olso and I can’t wait to drink myself into oblivion with my boys. My life has kind of become blissfully boring, the undying routine of it all. I would like to think I find comfort in it but somedays I just wonder if I stayed in bed if anyone would notice and that thought kind of depresses me. It’s almost like I am homesick for a life that doesn’t even exist; for love I don’t have. There is one thing that I look forward to every Friday and that is my favorite first class passenger…Even. He has to be the most beautiful human being I have ever seen. He is incredibly handsome and incredibly taken. I don’t make eye contact if I can help it because I blush like a 16 year old high school kid. He is the kind of man that no matter your sexual orientation you want him. Now me I’m gay and mostly everyone knows, I don’t go around telling people but I am not ashamed of it like I was in high school. I do like making him laugh and I can do that sometimes when another passenger says or does something irritating and as I walk away making a face or roll my eyes and I can always get him to laugh. It is one of my favorite things, the way his face changes lights up and that deep chuckle that resonates through his whole body. It is so infectious I can’t help but laugh along with him. Sometimes Even will switch seats when a person gets up to go to the bathroom and we laugh at them when they come back and get all confused. One time this guy didn’t even ask to change back he just stayed there, that was the best flight ever.  
I have had relationships but nothing that ever really made me happy, nothing that made my heart beat faster in my chest. Now Even on the other hand does things to my body that no one ever has before and it is embarrassing. He smiles and I turn into a pool of goo but hey I can appreciate a fine looking man, I just would never have the guts to ask him out. I have seen his girlfriend; she is beautiful, flawless in every way. If I wasn’t gay I would probably have a crush on her too. Wait did I just say crush; no I don’t have a crush on Even, nope not me. I actually just ended things with the last guy I was seeing, I won’t bore you with his name mostly because I have forgotten it myself, wow that is bad.

EVEN POV  
I hate flying, hate everything about it. My dad owns an airline and so I have been flying since I was born. I should be grateful, I have been all over the world because of it but I find it incredibly lonely. I travel every week I take off each Tuesday and come home every Friday. I help my dad run the business or at least I try to, I hate that too but I have not yet been able to make any money as a director which is really what I want to do. I take movies when I travel and put together travel videos and my dad has uses them on the website for the airlines so that is something but not quite what I thought I would be doing when I grew up, but such is life. There is one silver lining to my trips, every Friday I get to see Isak. He is the cutest flight attendant and he is so quiet, awkward and shy. The way he blushes when I see him or talk to him just makes me all warm inside. I try to make an effort to talk to him but after I tried to flirt with him and Sonja cock blocked me things kind of went south. It’s not really her fault it was mine. I should not have been trying to flirt with him with my girlfriend there but in all fairness we were on the outs anyway. My father has this grand plan for us to marry. Her dad and mine are old golfing buddies and he seems to think it would be the best for the business and my future. I think it is his way to control me, him and Sonja both like to control me. She only wants to be with me when she wants to go somewhere and only wants to show me off to her friends. She is also very controlling about what I do, who I do and where I do it. She is always watching me waiting for me to have a manic episode, which I haven’t had a bad one in years. I’m bipolar and I manage just fine thank you very much. Now in all fairness in high school I did not but this is not high school and she is no longer my high school sweet heart. If there is one thing that I know; Isak makes me smile; he makes me laugh and makes me feel warm. He makes me feel things that I have not felt in a really long time. He makes me not feel lonely and I know it is only for a few hour flight but it is the one thing I look forward to in my very regimented and boring life. I have been waiting for the right time to finally ask Isak out. To hell with my father and his plans to marry me off to Sonya. I think Isak is interested and it has finally gotten to the point where I am just going to ask, put myself out there and see what happens; I can’t wait till next Friday….

ISAK POV  
Listening to the gossiping girls across from me who are making disgusting comments about a guy in first class, Even its sad really that they think they have a chance. I am trying to concentrate on getting the vomit off my pants and shirt but those two obnoxious girls giggle really loudly and one of them, Sara is her name *eye roll* she is one of the worst with gossip always talking about anyone to anyone who will listen.   
“Oh my god did you see how he was looking at me?” Sara asked Ingrid  
Ingrid grinned and said “Yes” and both girls were blushing  
“I love Fridays to Olso, I don’t get them often” she throws me a dirty look “But he is always on this flight and oh the things I want to do to that man” Sara offers dripping with innuendo  
I roll my eyes and I am pretty sure the captain could even hear that eye roll.   
“Then why don’t you just go talk to him instead of making me listen to you drool all over him?” I say with as much acid in my voice as I can muster.   
They booth give me death glares and I don’t even flinch, I am so used to it by now I could care less.   
“Fine, I will” Sara says   
She flips her hair over her shoulder and walks into first class. Ingrid jumps up to watch through the curtain and I am so tempted to watch because I would love to watch him turn her down, but I don’t because I don’t want her to think I give a shit. If I liked Sara at all I would have told her he has a girlfriend but this was way too good to pass up. Just then Sara comes back and she looks dejected and I feel so vindicated.   
“So? When is your date?” I asked with heavy sarcasm  
She looks daggers at me and says “He is asking for you”   
she says this with indignity at the idea someone would want me over her.   
I look at her confused “What?” I ask  
“He very politely turned me down but asked if you would stop by” she says  
“How do you know he wanted me?” I ask  
“Because” she says with as much acid as she can “He asked for the pretty blonde boy Isak”  
I felt the heat of this compliment rise up my face, Wait? What? I want to deny that he said those words but there is no way she would have said them otherwise and only that could have pissed her off this much.  
“Well don’t make him wait you idiot, we all know how special you are” Sara says   
Turning away to Ingrid who is hugging her while giving me a look that could kill.  
I get up a little unsure of my legs but they hold me and I push forward. I walk towards his seat. I can see the top of his head as he is incredibly tall even sitting with the most fantastic head of hair I have ever seen. He looks like a modern day James Dean, sigh. I need to get my thoughts straight before I approach him. Well that goes to hell as soon as I look at his face and meet those gorgeous blue eyes. They are bottomless, so blue they could make the ocean jealous.   
I know I should speak I really do but my brain is not connecting to my mouth right now but looking into those eyes other parts of my body are alert. Shit! Shit! Shit!, stop that train of thought.   
“I ah, heard ah, you were asking for me?” I say with all the suaveness of an elephant tap dancing.  
He smiles and I swear my heart stops, I don’t know if I am breathing and I am pretty sure my face is a horrible shade of red.   
“Yes I was asking for you, the little girl who was here before was trying to ask me out on a date, poor thing, and she was not the one I wanted to take out on a date” he says this so easily with all the confidence that I lack.  
“Ok” I reply because I am unsure of why he called me out here to tell me he wanted to ask someone out. What about his girlfriend? I look around trying to figure out who it might be, maybe be wanted me to get them a drink a little social lubricant; not that he would ever need it. Oh my god my internal monologue has been going on for a while and he is just staring at me.  
He smiles and says “So, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?”  
I look behind me trying to figure out who he is talking to and then I look back and him and he raises his eyebrows and smiles at me, oh that smile, that smile could feed the hungry.  
“Uh who are you talking to?” I asked dumbfounded, there is no way this beautiful boy just asked me out on a date  
A voice from the seat in front of him said “You, he is talking to you” she sounded kind of annoyed, I wonder when he turned her down and I smile at that thought. He smiles too and then the blush comes back into my face as the realization hits that he is asking me out. Awkward, grumpy, king of eye rolling, me. I look at him and he is smiling, eyes brows waggling in a suggestive way and I can’t help but laugh, how is he this adorable?  
“Uh so yeah dinner sounds good, I kind of want to go home a change first, so I don’t stink of airplane and little kid throw up.” I laugh  
He laughs too and his eyes crinkly up from smiling so big. “That is understandable, give me your number and I will text you so you have mine and then let me know when you can meet up. I can come get you and we can go where ever you want, Good?” he asks.  
I smile and nod with all the blush still on my face. He reaches out to hand me his phone and I quickly type in my number. I hand him his phone back and our fingers brush against each other sending little shock waves of heat up my arm. He sends a text so I now have his number too.   
I smile “See you later then, yeah, ok, Bye” I manage to splutter out  
He smiles and replies “Yes, I will defiantly see you later”   
I smile and awkwardly walk away clutching my phone. I have his phone number! He asked me out! Even!! Ho-ly shit (I stretch this out into 3 syllables) !! Did that really just happen? I didn’t dream that did I? I am still smiling when I get behind the curtain and fall into my seat. Sara and Iben are looking at me expectantly   
“Well?” Sara snarls at me   
I don’t reply, I don’t have to, I don’t owe her a thing. She looks rather upset because I am sure she can tell by the look on my face that it went a lot better for me than it did for her.   
“Figures he is gay, all the hot ones are gay or taken” Sara says  
At that I turn my head to her and scowl “Really, could you be more bitter and cliché?”   
She stares at me; generally I don’t say much I just keep my thoughts to myself but that crosses a line.  
“So just because he is interested in me you have to label him, you don’t even know him. If you spent more time getting to know people for who they are than trying to label them you might not be such a miserable bitch” I spit the harsh words at her  
Her eyes are huge and she is for once stunned into silence. She stands up and points a finger at me, I am sure she had a wonderful heartfelt speech planned but the curtain opened and Even was standing there. I don’t know what he overheard but I am sure it was enough because of what he said directly to her.  
“The woman next to me just threw up on the floor and it needs to be cleaned up” He states  
She looks at me and then arranges her face into a smile because really what else can she do Even is the customer.   
“Right away Sir, you can sit here for a moment while I get that cleaned up.” She goes to leave but not before giving me one more death glare before going through the curtain with Iben right on her heals.  
“Wow, pleasant that one and she wondered why I turned her down?” he says   
I laugh at that  
“Yeah she hates me already and that pretty much put her over the top.” I say smiling and feeling quite proud  
He smiles at that and says “Glad I could be of service” and winks at me, fucking hell.  
“You know you suck at winking?” I laugh at him  
“What?” He says indignantly but smiling “I can wink” and make another failed attempt.  
I am shaking my head laughing at him  
“Fine you show me how it’s done then” he says  
“Are you challenging me?” I ask  
“Uh yeah, show me how you wink and make all the guys swoon.” He says laughing  
“Fine” I give him one of my best winks and he laughs at me   
“Don’t laugh at me that wink was gold” I say  
“No it sucked” he says laughing.   
We are both sitting there laughing at our attempts of out winking each other when Sara and Iben come back.   
“I am sorry to interrupt” She says not looking sorry at all “but your seat is all cleaned up if you would like to head back to your seat now”   
Even looks at her and then he smiles and says “I don’t think that I want to, I am enjoying my conversation here”   
She looks between us and then in her most professional voice says “I understand sir but regulations state you must return to your seat the seatbelt sign is on and we will be landing soon”   
He stands up then towering over her but not invading her space it’s just to show his full height, to show who is in charge here. “How about you sit in my seat for landing and I will sit here with Isak and we can continue our conversation. “   
Sara looks at Iben and then as Isak for help, Isak just smiles enjoying her being uncomfortable and Iben looks at a loss.   
“Sir I appreciate you offering me your seat but I am supposed to sit here with the crew” she states. Her tone showed she was not even sure if she was right.   
He smiles and says,“Tell you what, I will take Isak with me then and he can sit on my lap”   
Isak laughs at this. Sara has her mouth hanging open looking like she is waiting to catch flies “Now that is definably not regulation, I will have to take this up with the captain sir”   
At that Even smiles, a knowing smile a smile of challenge “Please discuss this with the captain be sure to mention my name Even Bech Næsheim” he says this with an air of authority that for the first time brings about a sense of doubt and fear into Sara’s eyes.   
“Yes sir”. She walks away at that and I can’t help but start laughing and Iben slowly backs away to go help in coach.   
“That was fucking awesome” I snigger.   
“Just wait for it” he smiles and waggles his eye brows again.   
“Ok that you are good at” I say with a huge smile still on my face  
He looks at me confused   
“That thing with your eye brows. You can’t wink but that, that you can do” I say to clarify  
He smiles at me but there is heat in that smile and it does things to my body. We are staring at each other now, unabashedly so and I can’t look away. Oh I want to but I am like a mouse caught in the trance of a cobra. Sara choses this moment to return effectively ending that moment. I look away in relief and take a deep breath; I didn’t realize I wasn’t breathing. Sara looks like all the blood has gone from her face as she looks at Even.  
She is says in her most sincere voice it is probably why I didn’t recognize it, until this moment I didn’t know she could be sincere. “Sir I am so sorry I had no idea who you were, please take my seat and I will take yours for landing if that is what you still want to do”   
Wait? What the fuck just happened. Sara groveling this is new.   
“Actually I think I changed my mind” Even states   
Sara looks relived but I could tell by the look on his face that she was not going to like what was coming next, how could she not see that, those handsome devious eyes. They were smiling.   
“I would like Isak to come and sit with me it would be so much more comfortable. And since it probably doesn’t smell very pleasant can you relocate us to new different seats please” I don’t think he wanted to say please but he did anyway.   
She nodded and turned to head back to first class.   
“Isak would you like to join me, I should not have assumed that you would want to” he said this kindly and with sincerity  
He was actually giving me the option to refuse, well that would not have happened even if sitting next to him meant a slow painful death. I would die a hundred deaths if it meant I got to sit next to this man for the next hour.   
“I would love to join you” I say a little shyly   
I get up to follow Even to a pair of unoccupied seats. I don’t know what he did or how he did it but right now I am sitting in first class next to the most handsome man I have ever seen.   
“Ok, so how in the hell did you pull that off? I am incredibly impressed right now, did you see the look on her face it was like she saw a ghost.” I laugh.   
He is laughing beside me and leans a little closer, and this movement shifts the air between us and I could smell his sweet scent. Like aftershave mixed with sunshine or some kind of citrus. It made my mouth water. I leaned a little to and allowed all my senses to take him in, the smell of him, the light in his hair, his long fingers so close to me, his long lashes casting shadows on his face and those deep blue eyes just holding me in place. I could feel the air get thick and again I took in a ragged breath, damn I stopped breathing again. He breaks the eye contact at that and says   
“Well in fairness my name carries some weight around here; I don’t usually like to do that. Act like an asshole and throw my dad’s name around but I did not like the way that girl was looking at you or talking to you for that matter. Then she thought she was going to separate us, well I had to have the last laugh there” he smiles, oh that smile.   
I take a deep breath breathing him in and ask “Your dads name?”   
He looks a little shy now like he knows what he is about to say will impact me.   
“My dad owns this airlines” my eyes grow wide at that admission, no wonder he is always on the plane, no wonder Sara looked so scared.   
“Wow, so your dad is my boss?” I say a little breathless   
“Technically he is your bosses, bosses, boss but yeah essentially” he answers looking at me warily.   
“Wow, that’s wow, Cool” I say  
He visibly relaxes “Yeah, cool? It doesn’t bother you?” he asks   
“No why would it, it’s totally worth it to make Sara beg for mercy and to get to sit in first class with you” I laugh   
He laughs too and says “I just hope we can still be friends even if my father is your boss”   
Friends? I don’t like that word and the way he said it made it seem like he didn’t like that word either but what can I say. I put out my hand to shake his and say “friends”. He takes my hand and shakes it smiling and we sit there holding hands a little longer than friends would but reluctantly we both seem to let go. We only got about 20 minutes of talking and laughing at stupid YouTube videos from airplanes when Sara came by and said we needed to prepare for landing.   
“Guess I got to go to work, I will see you later though” I say  
He smiles at me “Yeah I guess I can’t kidnap and keep you here with me forever” He laughs but the thought and words are out there and it makes me blush.   
“Maybe one day” and I properly wink at him   
He laughs “ok you are better at winking than me”   
I laugh at his acquiescence and get to work. “Fucking right I can” Ha!  
Sara is surprisingly not a bitch the rest of the flight. When it comes time to clean up after all the passengers have left the plane she tells me to go ahead and that her and Iben will take care of it. I get off the plane and start to head toward my car, and there leaning against the exit doors looking more like a god than anyone has a right to is Even.   
“Halla” he says   
“Halla” I say back, blushing per my usual with him   
“Are you waiting for a ride? I can give you one?” I offer.   
“Nei Takk, I have a car service coming for me” he replies  
I don’t think I hid my disappointment very well.   
“Hey I will see you later right?” He asks  
“Yes you will see me later” I reply  
“Ok then it’s a date” he smiles at me  
I blush and smile back at him  
“I really like that you know” Even says  
I look at him puzzled “what?” I ask  
“The way you blush,” he smiles and to make it worse I blush even more   
“oi, yeah it’s hard to hide how you feel when you where it on your sleeve, or your face for that matter” I say casting my eyes down.   
I feel his hand under my chin then and he pulls my head up to meet his eyes   
“Yes and I really like it” He smiles again holding my eyes till he reluctantly pulls his hand away  
I feel the loss instantly.   
“Ha det, vi sees senere” he says quietly and walks outside.   
I stand there mouth open staring after him, like a love sick teenager and realize after a few minutes I didn’t even say goodbye. I get to my car in a daze, I pull out my phone and there is a text from Even.  
Even  
-Hey, so text me when you are ready to go out and give me your address and I will come get you.  
I smile at the text, so this really did happen I’m really going on a date with him? It has to be real I am not creative enough to make this shit up. This is like one of those rom com motives that Eskild is always trying to get me to watch. The last one was “Pretty Woman” I would never admit to him in a million years but I liked it.   
Me  
-Ok, will do ;)  
Did I just send him a winky face, oh god help me I suck a flirting. I quickly text him my address and then start my car.   
Even  
-You can even text a wink better than me ;-) lol  
Me  
-Yes I can what the hell is with that wink it looks deranged. Ha!!  
I laugh out loud at this and then I call Jonas on my way home. Jonas is my best friend, has been since we were kids. He knows me better than anyone sometimes even me.   
“Hey man” Jonas says “Welcome home! Are you going to change before you come over tonight. Magnus is hanging with Vilde for pregame but Mahdi is here and then we are going to Syng tonight for karaoke”  
“Oh ok well, I kind of am bailing on you all tonight, I uh have a date” I say it almost like a question because I still don’t believe it.   
Then I hear Jonas say, “Wait what? A date? With who? I though you swore off dating after that last prick what was his name?” he adds  
“Yeah I can’t remember either, ha! Well an offer came up and I could not refuse” the smile in my voice is so obvious and he must here everything I am not say  
“Fy Faen, please tell me it is that guy from the plane!! The one have been not been able to shut up about over for like a month, what’s his name?”  
Yep he knows me so well “Yes and his name is Even” and it comes out all excited and I kind of screamed it at him, yep I am in high school again.  
“Ho-ly shit (using it is a three syllable word again)”  
“Holy shit indeed, look I can’t wait to tell you all about it but I have to go, I am going to listen to some NWA and get my courage going before I fall into pieces, I have to go get ready for my date” I can hear it in my own voice, the excitement, the nervous anticipation.  
“That is awesome really Isak I am so happy for you man, have fun tonight and I won’t say anything to the guys but don’t hold out on us too long, Magnus will be all over this you know”  
“Yeah I know and thank you, let’s hang out tomorrow, pregame at my place?”  
“Sounds good man, see ya!”  
“Ha det” I say in return   
“Ha det” Jonas reply's  
Look at me I do know how to say goodbye just not to Even, I like to give him the old stand there with my mouth open like a fish routine instead, ugh I am hopeless. How will I ever survive this date tonight?   
I get home in less than 45 minutes and then there is Eskild, Fy Faen!! I forgot about the whirlwind that is Eskild. He means well, he took care of me when I couldn’t take care of myself, he has been a good friend he can just sometimes be a bit, how do I put this, over the top.   
“Hi baby, how was your trip?” he asks stirring something that looks like pasta but I am too afraid to ask.  
“Good I am just beat, but I am still going out” I say, and very keenly avoid saying with whom  
He must have heard something in my voice because he looks up at me then.   
“Not with the boys, I can see from the smile on your face and hear the smile in your voice, and oh yes here comes the blush. YOU HAVE A DATE!!” he shouts at me, then comes up and hugs me to death.   
“Eskild I can’t breathe” I say   
He releases the death grip he has on me and says “Spill” then looks at me further and says “Wait is it that one guy, the one you think I don’t know about but hear you talking about to Jonas all the time, the James Dean looking guy? Please tell me it’s him” he says clapping his hands together.   
I nod and he is back to squishing me to death. “Oh my baby gay, I am so happy for you”   
I roll my eyes and sigh at him petulantly, “I am not a baby anymore”   
He looks at me with exasperation “You will always be my baby” and kisses my cheek and puts whatever has not stuck to the pot on a plate and says “This conversation is far from over but I must go and feed the delicious side dish that is currently occupying my bed” He winks and me then he starts to sing as he leaves the room and says over his shoulder “I feel that eye roll baby gay and we are talking about this”   
He knows me so well; as I was in the middle of an eye roll as he left the room. I am starving and I lean over to look at what is left in the pot I take a whiff and clamped my hand over my mouth. Holy shit I hope that whoever he is feeding this shit to can’t taste or smell and has an iron stomach. I shake my head leaving the disaster behind me.  
I drop my suit case in my room and decide on a shower and I turn on NAS and blast it in the bathroom while I wash the smell of airplane and vomit of me. I am trying to not to think about what is still coming tonight, try not to think of Even and those eyes and those full pink lips and Faen!!! This is not working because it is just making things south of the border wake up. Maybe I should take care of this now so it doesn’t embarrass me later. I am about to take care of some business when I hear someone pounding on the bathroom door.  
“Hey can you hurry up me and Tom want to take a bath” Eskild says with all the innuendo he could muster.  
Well that effectively ended my idea.  
“Yeah give me a minute and I will be right out” I say  
I make my way back to my room and stand there looking at my closet, I don’t know what to wear. I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans a green t shirt and my favorite red snap back. I look in the mirror, I am hopeless. Oh well at least it doesn’t look like I tried too hard. I roll my eyes and take out my phone.   
Me  
-Hi, I am finally ready and vomit free  
Even  
-Ha! Does that mean you are standing there naked texting me ;-)  
Me  
-Nei!!  
Even  
-You are blushing now though aren’t you?  
Me  
-Fuck you!!  
I am laughing at this point because yes I am blushing, damn him!  
Even  
-You don’t have to twist my arm but let’s go on a date first a least.  
Ok now I am really blushing  
Me  
-LOL, fine a date first but then I get to fuck you.  
Two can play at this game. I would not normally be this brave and text something like that but I am just so comfortable with this banter. I know him like this and it is easy.  
Even  
-OK now I am blushing  
I literally laugh out loud at his response.  
Me  
-Ha! Turnabout is fair play!!  
Even  
-HA! Ok fair enough, I am coming for you, be there in about 10 min, do you want me to come up and get you or do you want to meet me downstairs.  
Me  
-I will come down; neither of us are ready for you to meet my roommate, lol!  
Even  
-LOL Ok, sounds like a good story there  
Me  
-Indeed there is, Ha! Another time for sure  
Even  
-Ha, OK! See you soon!  
My nerves are fried and I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and gulped it down before I grab my jacket and keys. A little liquid courage. I don’t know what the night holds but for the first time ever I am actually looking forward to a date and the only reason is because it is Even. Everything about him makes me smile makes me feel warm. Makes me feel things, makes me….damn it I need to control my thoughts because right now my dick is making sure I have no more room in my pants.  
EVEN POV  
I feel incredibly light as I get in my car to go and get Isak. The blush still fading from my face after our conversation and the smile still plastered there. He just makes me happy, I am singing Gabriella on my way over. I wonder if he is half as excited about this date as I am. I have a joint tucked away in my jacket just in case my nerves get the best of me. I have two text messages from my dad and three from Sonja.   
I shake my head and say out loud to myself ‘Nope not tonight; tonight it is just me and Isak’   
The thoughts I’m having of him and me make my pants feel tighter and it makes me smile.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter and I am working on Chapter 3, and I just had to share.  
> I was going for fun and fluff in this chapter, mixed with a little smut, nothing over the top just yet. The relationship may seem to be moving along fast for some but I feel like for them it is just right. This is just a bunch of self indulgent fluff, I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this.

ISAK POV  
I am standing out front of my apartment building bouncing on the balls of my feet. I am trying to calm my nerves and push out all the energy that I can. I am debating on whether I should run upstairs for another beer when I see head lights coming. I stop bouncing and my heart rate increases. I stand there and I can feel my heart in my throat as the car pulls up and stops out front. I take a deep breath as I see the passenger side window roll down and that beautiful boy behind the wheel.  
He wiggles his eyes brows and me and shouts “Are you coming?”  
“Not yet but I hope to be” I say as I walk up, making him laugh  
“Ha! Ok funny man, get in before I make a scene right here in front of your apartment building” He replies  
I climb in his car. It is impressive but what else should I have expected. It smells like him and I find myself inhale deeply trying to hold as much of his smell as I can, hoping it clings to my clothes for when I am lying in bed later…ok I need to stop that train of thought right now. I notice the song playing on the radio and I look at him skeptically  
“Really? Gabriella? You can’t possibly be serious?” I say  
“What, this is a great song!” he replies with a smile and pulls away from the curb. I shake my head at him.  
“I may have to seriously reconsider this date if you really like this song” I say but it carries no weight because the tone of my voice makes it come across to light.  
“Ha, well then what would you like to listen too?” he asks me  
“Anything but this. NAS or N.W.A” I reply  
“Nice, NAS it is then, you have excellent taste” he says  
He switches the music and the sounds of NAS fill the car and I fell myself relax as we both sing along and when we look at each other we laugh.  
“Ok so where would you like to go eat? Do you want to head over to Syng and do some karaoke?” he asks. My eyes widen a faction of an inch and I don’t know if he noticed or not. I do not want to run into my friends tonight. Magnus will monopolize the conversation and embarrass me that is more like a 3rd date kind of thing.  
“No karaoke tonight” I say  
He looks at me and says “Ok is there something wrong with it?”  
“No” I reply “It’s just all my buddies will be there tonight, so if you want to spend the evening with just me its best we don’t go there. There are great and I told my best friend Jonas we were going out tonight. I would love for you to meet them but perhaps we should get to know each other a bit first”  
“Fair enough” he says with a smile “I don’t think I want to share you tonight with anyone” and he winks  
I can feel the blush and my heart rate picks up considerably as we make our way through the dark streets of Oslo.  
“Then don’t” was all I could say letting the words hang in the air and there was so much heat in that comment I am sure he could hear it. I look over at him and at the stop light he looks over at me. The electric charge between us is there again and it feels like my skin is on fire. I can’t move, I can’t breathe and I certainly can no longer speak. He leans towards me and I lean towards him and as our faces are about an inch apart a horn blares behind us and we both jump apart. Even looks forward and starts to drive and we both start lauding. We pull up outside a small restaurant and the valet takes his car after he helps me out from the passenger side.  
“Such a gentleman” I say  
He takes my hand and I can’t help the shiver that runs through me, I don’t know if he could feel it but the look on his face tells me he probably did. He smiles at me and pulls me in through the doors of the restaurant very casually placing his hand on my back. I like it, I like it more than I am prepared to handle because my dick give a little twitch at the touch, “Down boy” I think to myself. Indeed to settle down if I want to make it through dinner without sporting a raging hard on.  
“How lovely to see you again Even, right this way to your table” the hostess says  
I don’t miss the way she looks and smiles warmly at him. I shouldn’t feel jealous he is here with me after all but I think I am more jealous that she has seen him more than me and there is an air of familiarity that I don’t like that they have. We get seated at a private table in the back. It is kind of off to the side where no one can really see us.  
“Wow, do you always get this special treatment” I tease  
“When I come here, yes I do” he teases me back  
“Will Sonja be joining you tonight as well” The hostess asks  
Even’s face fall ever so slightly, I don’t think he wanted me to see that but I did. I also don’t want to know that name but I do. That is Even’s all too perfect girlfriend.  
“Nei” He says it curtly and to close the subject  
She looks a little taken aback but smiles just the same and gives us our menus. I look at him and raise my eyebrow as if to ask, well what was that about. He looks at me, there is pain there but he quickly covers it up.  
“Sonja is my ex-girlfriend who only conveniently wants to spend time with me when it suits her. We are not together anymore no matter what her or my father seem to think. I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable. She is a long story one I am sure someday I will tell you but like you said before about your roommate I don’t think that is something you or I are ready for” He makes light of the situation using my own words against me.  
I nod my head at him. He continues to look at me and can see that I am upset about it.  
“Hey” he says quietly ‘It is over between us, I would not have asked you out otherwise ok” he smiles that smile that lights up his whole face.  
I acquiesce and respond “Ok” with a genuine smile that seems to please him  
“Ok, so where were we before the hostess made a comment that cut her tip in half” He asks  
I laugh at this “I think you were about to tell me what the best thing to eat here is as I have never eaten here in my life, it is bit beyond my financial means” I laugh  
He laughs a soft laugh along with me “Ah yes, well that would be the roasted chicken, with grilled vegetables and Rice. And of course as much delicious red wine you can drink”  
“Perfect, then that is what I will have and how did you know I like red wine?” I ask  
“You are out on a date with me, you like NAS, you don’t like my ex or that horrible girl from the plane you obviously have excellent taste so of course you would like the best wine as well and that is red” He raises his eye brows at me and smiles  
I can’t help but laugh  
“You know so much about me already and I have still so much to learn about you” I say  
“Ask away then, I am an open book” He says. There is a small tightening of his eyes and a little tell in his voice that some subjects and something’s are not really up for discussion but we all have our demons. I choose an easy topic.  
“Ok what do you do for a living besides ride around on airplanes and play practical jokes on people with me.” I say smiling thinking about all of our fun trips together.  
He smiles at me “Well I work for my dad, helping him run the business but my true passion if films”  
“Films, like movies and stuff” I ask sounding kind of out of my depth  
He laughs at me which I deserved “Yes Isak like movies and stuff. I like to capture beauty, I like drawing and film because it allows me to study people and places on a very intimate level. Watching and observing how people behave when they think no one is watching, how nature behaves while the rest of the world just carries on”  
I am listening to him, memorized by the way he says these words how he romanticizes art in a way that is not pretentious but for the first time I find it beautiful. It could be because I find the person speaking beautiful but who is counting. The way his hands move when he describes the northern lights, or the old woman he watched for hours sketching her as she fed the pigeons in Central Park in New York. The way his mouth moved and quirked up into a smile, those full lips telling stories that made me feel something, made me feel happy to be here in this moment with him.  
“I have taken a lot of videos of different places and my dad has used them on the airlines website but I really want to be able to do my own stuff. I just don’t really have the opportunity and my dad well, he is not really supportive” he says this and I notice how his voice changes and sadness kind of bleeds in.  
“Well, it sounds like you know a lot about film making and it sounds like your dad doesn’t know shit about what you like.” It wasn’t fair of me to judge but I don’t like his dad. I don’t know him but I don’t like how he makes Even doubt himself or wants to marry him off to a person he may not even want to be with. I don’t want to assume but he says that it is over between them and I trust him that it is.  
He smiles a sad heartbreaking smile “Yeah he doesn’t really know what I like or love for that make” looking me in the eye when he says this and it makes me warm and kind of tingle all over. Those eyes piercing me. “But he is my father and I don’t really have much of a choice in the matter”  
“We all have choices Even” I say quietly.  
I don’t like where this conversation is going. I thought I picked a safe topic an easy topic; turns out I have inserted my foot into my mouth yet again. He looks at me with that same sadness in his eyes like he pity’s me, like he is envious of how easily I see the world. That he really feels he doesn’t have a choice.  
“I guess some of us do” and with that I feel the subject closing. “So” he says, changing his voice and smiling to try and lighten the mood again “What do you do when you are not serving me food, pranking people with me and getting thrown up on?” He laughs  
I am happy for the subject change and I will take it. I can table this conversation for now but it feels far from over.  
“Ha! Well I graduated with a degree in Bio- engineering and I am waited to find a job in my field. My roommate Eskild, who by the way will be all over you once he meets you, his mom works for the airline and got me the job. She is the reason I get the good flights and the reason everyone else hates me. “ I laugh at this “I don’t care though because someday this job won’t matter and I will be off finding a new drug to help sick people, helping those who have lost limbs and saving people’s lives and none of it will matter, not the job or the people.” I look over at him and he is smiling at me.  
Not in a condescending way but in awe, like he is mesmerized by what I am saying. That can’t be because usually these conversations put people to sleep.  
“You are smart, I knew it. Too smart to be working as a flight attendant. Wow, you really have a passion for it don’t you?” He asks  
“Yes I do, I read medical journals for fun” I look at him and he is giving me a spectacle look “I’m serious, I know it sound boring to a film director but I love it. There is so much out there and technology is advancing so quickly. I just want to stay on top of it so when I finally get a real job I will be ready to take the field by storm”  
“I like the way your face lights up when you talk all science to me, from a mere film directors perspective you have passion and that is something many people lack. Something that can’t be faked even through a camera lens. I would miss seeing you every Friday so selfishly I would never want you to get that job but watching the way you speak about it, your passion for it, well now all I can hope for is that you do get it and that you are happy” He says this with heartfelt emotion and it makes me blush.  
How do these conversations keep getting so deep? Making things awkward and emotional, I have never felt like this with anyone. I could talk to him for hours, look at him for hours, and listen to the sound of his laughter for hours. We don’t have hours and as the dinner seems to be coming to an end I realize I don’t want this night to end.  
“Thank you, I would miss seeing you on Fridays as well, and who else would help you pull of those pranks, Sara or Iben?” I laugh “You know you are the only reason I have not quit that stupid job, well that and I need the money” I say this and blush at the confession.  
He looks at me and that look says it all. He is pleased, flattered and a little turned on. We are both looking at each other holding each other’s gaze and it is a perfect moment. His pupils are dilated and the heat coming from this look is making things happen to my body, things that should not happen in polite situations. The waitress picks this moment to interrupt our heated staring contest, or tries to.  
“Is there anything else I can get for you two gentlemen” She asks  
Then looks at us and realizes she might have just interrupted something, we are still staring neither of us acknowledging her existence. She stands there and then slowly backs away, realizing she is not needed. I feel like it moves in slow motion this moment, we both seem to lean towards each other, just drinking each other in, words are not needed because our eyes are speaking for us both. The air is thick with the promise of something more, heat, kisses, sex, I am not really sure but oh damn can I feel it with every ounce of my being. From the look on his face he can too.  
“Let’s get out of here” He says it like a statement, full of heat and promise  
I just nod my head because the things I want to do to him are not for polite restaurants or polite conversation. I almost knock over my chair from standing up to fast and I have to adjust my pants and when I look over at him he is doing the same, we both laugh at that. He comes around the table and grabs my hand.  
“Would you like to come over for a drink at my place?” he asks, I love that he still asks like I could ever say no to him.  
“Yes” I breath out, I don’t know how he hear me but he did seem too because he smiled and pulled me from the restaurant.  
We stood outside waiting for his car, he was still holding my hand. It felt good his warm hand in mine, making me feel wanted and grounded. He helped me into his car, and we were off to his apartment. I could hear Ed Sheeran playing on the radio, normally I would scoff at such music but the song was just perfect for the evening.  
“I don’t normally like Ed Sheeran, but this song” Even says echoing my thoughts  
I smile over at him “I was just thinking the same thing”  
We laugh at our admissions while ‘Perfect’ played in the background. The silence was not awkward it was full of happiness and joy. I looked down at our hands still intertwined and I smiled. He looked over at me and I thought he might ask me why I was smiling but he just gave me a heart stopping smile of his own, he didn’t need to ask he knew.  
His apartment was ridiculously huge and of course it was the penthouse at the top. It was beautiful. The interior was loft like and you could see the entire city out all the windows. It was very modern and clean lined, it was not really what I though his home would look like. I imagined a messy loft full of DVD’s and painting supplies.  
“I can give you a tour if you want but what I really want to show you is my favorite place” he said putting his hand out for me to grab with a smile still on his face. That smile I could stare at it for days.  
“Should I be worried” I ask  
“Terrified” he replies with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a devilish smile.  
I followed him willingly enough, and I was hoping we were heading to a couch to make out but we ended up outside? He led me up a set of stairs and I almost tripped on painting supplies and canvases that were right inside the door at the top of the stairs and then we were on the roof. It was beautiful and there were deck chairs and a whole garden up here. My mouth was hanging open I am sure of it. I could see a gazebo that had what looked like a well-used art easel. There were flowers that assaulted my senses the moment we stepped outside. Then I looked up and there the full expanse of the sky was laid out before me in all of its glory. It was breathtaking and we were up high enough that the light pollution from down below did not dilute the beauty of the stars.  
“Wow” I sighed  
“Wow indeed” he replied but he wasn’t looking at the sky he was looking at me and that of course made me blush from head to toe.  
“With a view like this how do you ever go inside” I ask  
“Sometimes I don’t, sometimes I stay out hear from dusk till dawn” he pointed to the easel I saw earlier and said “I like to paint a draw out here, it is so peaceful” he sounded so passionate when he talked about art. “I also bring my laptop out here and watch movies or edit my own”  
“I can see why, this is just amazing. Thank you for sharing it with me. Whenever I see the sky like this it just reminds me of how small I really am; it’s humbling.” I say still in awe of the sight before me.  
The only thing that could distract me now was the sight of him so close to me I could smell him and feel the heat from his body. He looked at me then and our eyes locked for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. My breath hitched in my throat and I could hear his stutter as well.  
He reached out to cup my cheek in his hand and whispered “There is nothing that the heavens could hold that would be more beautiful than the sight before me now”  
With that I was a done, I was putty in his hands. We leaned in to each other gauging each other. I could feel his breath against my mouth and his nose brushed gently against mine, right before he pressed his full pink lips against mine. I felt as if my legs would give out, his mouth was warm and tender against mine. This was the kiss to end all kisses, the feel of him against my lips was white hot. It started off sweet but quickly heated. I opened my mouth and let my tongue slide along his bottom lip. I heard him groan at this and which made my dick harden in my pants. I felt the heat rise in my body and I trembled at his touch. His tongue slide along mine and pushed into my mouth, our tongues wrestled for dominance. I moaned into his mouth and felt him move us towards one of the lounge chairs. He pulled me down gently against him never breaking our kiss. There are certain moments in your life that are forever in grained on your brain. This right here kissing Even under a million stars would be with me till the day I die, maybe even after, this kiss would travel across every parallel universe and be felt by every Isak and Even.  
Eventually we pulled back and Even said “I have been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you”.  
I smiled at that and said “Me too”  
I could feel how hard he was pressed against me and I am sure he could feel me too.  
We both sat there and laughed and kissed and held each other under that blanket of stars. He shifted himself so that I was lying on his chest. The night was not to cold but he pulled a blanket over us just the same. He was pulling his fingers gently through my hair and I sighed contently. He would pepper small kisses on my forehead as we looked up at the sky and talked. I know I wanted more, I wanted him beneath me naked and moaning but for right now this moment was perfect.  
“So how many dates have you brought up here to show of this view too?” I say smiling  
“None” the word just hangs there, and I let that soak in.  
I turn to look at him skeptical “None? Really?” I find that hard to believe”  
He looks thoughtful before he answers “Really, you are the first date I have brought up here. Sonja has never even been up here if you can believe it”  
This both shocks and pleases me  
“How come?” I ask, curious.  
“Because this is a very private part of me, this is who I am under all the bravado, the money and the image my father worked so hard to create. This is where I can really be myself, this is where I am truly happy. This was the only place I ever felt home and I am sharing it with you because to me home has never been a person until now.” He says this softly but with so much feeling I feel my eyes prick with unshed tears. I don’t know what to say, I am speechless at this confession.  
I turn to look at him and I am sure he can see the tears shimmering in my eyes. I can’t speak but I lean in and kiss him. I kiss him languidly, passionately. I put all of the emotions I am feeling that I have no words for into this kiss. I explore his mouth and my hand explore his face, his hair and his chest. I try to tell him with this kiss how much those words affected me.  
When I pull my lips back I hold his face firmly in my hands and say “Thank you, I have never had a really home, never knew what it felt like to have someone says words like that to me and actually feel them. There is no place I could ever go that would ever be home without you there with me.”  
I realize how true these words are as I say them. This is way too fast, this is way too soon but that is how it feels. Like I have known him my whole life, like our souls already knew each other and the universe was just waiting for them to collide. His eyes are shinning and he is looking at me like I am the most precious thing in the world. He leans in and kisses me again, then pulls me into his side and I lay across him twining our bodies together under the blanket.  
“It seems like this is too fast doesn’t it but at the same time it feels so right” he says  
“I was just thinking the same thing” I reply honestly “do you believe in parallel universes?” I ask him  
“I don’t know, what do you mean exactly” He asks curiously  
“Like right now there are an infinite number of Isak’s and Even’s lying together like this in this very moment only they are in a bed or on a beach or somewhere else. But they are all lying together feeling this, this closeness, this tenderness. Like everything is out of our control and the universe just pushes us together no matter what universe we are in, we always end up like this wrapped around each other, together forever” I get quiet towards the end of my speech  
“It does sound nice when you say it like that but I don’t know, that kind of scares me a little bit” he says  
“What about is scares you?” I ask  
“I don’t like the idea that I am not in control of my own life; that is why I like drawing, painting and filming because I am in control. I would not want someone else or something else to direct my life” he says  
I nod in understanding  
“But that is what is so cool the infinity of it all, that no matter what we collide together in this moment” I say  
He smiles at me “I do like the idea of that” and kisses the top my forehead and them my cheeks and finally my lips. He kisses me slowing, reverently as if he is worshiping me and I am worshiping him right back. The last thing I remember is his lips in my hair before sleep pulls me under.

EVEN POV  
How is this possible, how am I allowed to have this moment. This perfect boy wrapped in my arms, kissing me, adoring me. I can understand why he would think I bring my dates up here to make them fall in love with me, to make them want to sleep with me but I have never wanted that until this beautiful boy came along. I am running my fingers through his beautiful hair, inhaling his scent. He smells like honey and soap and sweat; it’s heady thing. I place small kisses on his head just holding him and listening to his breathing. I hear the moment it seems to even out, the moment sleep claims him. I should wake him, take him home but I selfishly want him here in my arms. I want him there when I wake up. I don’t know how much longer I lay there awake but listening to his even breathing slowly relaxes me and I fall asleep wrapped around this sweet boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some important conversation, some angst and some intense smut coming in the next chapter, I will have warnings at the beginning. Just a heads up. 
> 
> Playlist for Chapter 2  
> Perfect – Ed Sheeren  
> Home - Edward Sharpe and the Magetic Zeros  
> Saturn – Sleeping at Last  
> Starving – Hailee Steinfeld


	3. The Serious and The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the smut begins so again if that bothers you please feel free to skip it. I also might suck at writing smut so there is that. I put asterisks to mark the beginning and the end of the detailed smut, avoid that section if you don’t want to read it, that is a personal choice and I understand.
> 
> There is a little angst but there is also lots of sweet kisses.

ISAK POV  
I felt the heat of the sun and slowly blinked as I tried to open my eyes, it was so bright. I could feel the heavy limbs of Even wrapped around me and I realized I did not want to move. I pressed my face farther into his neck, breathing him in. I could stay like this forever. I can’t believe I fell asleep, well I can actually. I have never felt so comfortable so content. Sleep has never really been my friend but I actually don’t even remember falling asleep let alone actually sleeping. I simply closed by eyes and then I opened them again. I felt him stir next to me and his arms tightened around me as he leaned his lips down to kiss my hair, I heard him sigh in contentment.  
“Good morning” I croaked out, voice still thick with sleep  
“Morning” he smiled into my hair “You smell so good” he exhaled as he said it  
“Thank you” I said with a smile in my voice “You do to”  
I duck my head into his neck blushing and smelling his scent, even better with some sweat mixed in there.  
“I don’t want to move, but nature is calling” Even says  
“Me too” I acquiesce “I guess this means we have to get up” I turn to look at him. Those bright blue eyes searching my face, for what I don’t know but he smiles and leans down to kiss my lips, just a small chaste kiss.  
“How about some breakfast?” he asks me  
“Perfect, but just so you know I suck at cooking” I say  
He laughs at this “Not to worry I am an excellent chef” with that he kisses me and helps me to sit up.  
We both groan as our muscles scream at us for the way we slept last night  
“Holy shit, I am sore” I protest  
“Yeah me too, guess maybe we should have moved to my bed” he says  
“No, it was perfect. I would take this pain to wake up in your arms every morning” I smile and blush at my open admission.  
I don’t want to let him know how much I am already gone for him, but his smile is brilliant putting my worries on hold instantly. He tugs me to him then, enfolding me in his large arms. He smiled at me and pressed our foreheads together, looking me in the eyes.  
“I would to” he said simply  
Then he kisses me, not carefully but passionately. Our hard bodies pressed together and my arms coming up to circle his neck and pull him closer to me. I opened my mouth to let him in, his tongue mapping out my mouth, learning it. I heard myself moan and felt my dick harden under his touch. He started the kiss and he stopped it, I had no power in me to do it and I think he knew that.  
“Let’s get some food in you, what I have planned we will both need the energy” He whispers these hot words against my ear and I tremble.  
I nod knowing I can’t speak, he took my hand and pulled me and I just followed him willingly back into the house, totally checking out his ass as we went.  
I smile when I hear him say “I know you are looking at my ass”  
“I am not” I say, but the smile in my voice gave me away  
He just laughs as we walk down to his apartment. The place is even more stunning in the daylight. The wide windows open with the sun steaming in and the entire city lay out before me.  
“Coffee?” Even asks me  
“Yes please, black” I reply  
“Omelets Ok for breakfast?”  
“Yes, that sounds perfect. Are you really cooking for me or do you have a chef secretly hidden away” I tease  
“I am really cooking” He laughs “I love to cook, that is why I don’t have one, but I do have a maid” He admits  
“Ha I knew it, you spoiled little boy” I say laughing at him  
He smiles “I suppose I am” but it sounds a little sad  
“What’s wrong?” I ask  
“Nothing, I just realized that my maid was my best friend for a long time she pretty much raised me. My dad wasn’t around much and my mom died when I was little. She never really spoiled me though, she is the one who taught me to cook and she still has me do some chores” he smiled fondly. The way he spoke about her she was far more than a maid to him.  
“She sounds like a wonderful person. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply…”I kind of left my sentence hanging  
“Oh I know, it is just I haven’t thought about it in a long time, she is just a part of my life. I don’t really like to even call her my maid but I guess she really is” he says kind of wistful.  
I nod in understanding. “We both have that in common; my dad left me and my mom when I was young and my mom well she tried but she was sick and really couldn’t take care of me. We found her a good facility to help treat her and I moved in with Eskild when I was 14.”  
He is looking at me and asks “Wow that is young to be on your own.”  
“Yeah, it was hard but Eskild took me it and he really took care of me. He helped me when I didn’t even know I needed help. I was too stubborn to admit it; I was angry and to embarrassed to admit I was gay. If it wasn’t for him I would probably be a very angry closeted person.” I say with feeling I didn’t know was still there.  
“Sounds like you are very fond of him” Even says with some jealousy there.  
I walk up and slowly brush my thumbs along his cheeks and I kiss him “Not to worry he is like my older brother, just wait till you meet him” I laugh out loud,”You will see”  
He kisses me and back and laughs “Ok, then I won’t be jealous. Can I ask you about your mom? You said she was in a facility?”  
“Uh, my mom is schizophrenic” I look at him and wait for it the look of horror, of misunderstandings. It always went that way; people would judge him, looking to see if he was crazy too. But Even didn’t look at him that way, it was understanding and empathy in his eyes.  
“That must have been really hard on you, being so young and all” he states and there is a sadness in his voice I can’t place.  
“Yeah it was, I was angry at her at first, I resented her and blamed her for my dad leaving. It took me some time and maturity to see it for what it was. We have a great relationship now and I love her. She is not her disease, she is just my mom and that is just part of her. Some days are better than others but I keep in touch with her. I feel bad that you never got to know your mom” I say  
He is studying me, looking for something in my face, in my eyes. I don’t know what he was looking for or what he found there but he says “Thank you, I am sorry too. I often wonder what she was like. My father won’t talk about her. I should tell you something and I don’t know if it is too soon, but after what you just said I feel like I can trust you with it.”  
I walk over to him; place my hands softly on his face “You can tell me anything”  
He shuts his eyes leans against my forehead and takes a deep breath and when he reopens them he says “I’m Bipolar” and there is an ageless sadness in his eyes, like he has said these words before and been met with nothing but pain and judgment.  
I don’t panic, I have no reason too. These words don’t upset me because I know them. Magnus’s mom is Bipolar and my mom’s new boyfriend is as well. They are wonderful people.  
I pull his head up with my fingers so he is looking me in the eye “Look at me, you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. You are not your disease either and it doesn’t scare me. I want you, I choose you.” I lean in looking in his eyes, expressing love and comfort. Then I very lightly press my lips against his; telling him without words that he is mine and I am his. He pulls me closer to him holding me like his life depends on it and says in my ear “How are you even real?” he says it like a litany “how could I have been so lucky to find you?”  
“I am the lucky one” I reply and graze my lips against him again. We stand there holding each other allowing the comfort of closeness to say what we no longer can. After an immeasurable amount of time he pulls back and smiles “Hungry?”  
“Famished” I say  
“Let’s eat” he says, we take our plates out onto the balcony and watch the world move on without us.  
“So what do you have planned today?” Even asks  
“Well nothing till later, I am meeting up with the boys for a pregame at my place before we go out, would you like to come? Meet my friends? I will warn you that they can be a lot especially my roommate Eskild and Magnus but they are all good people”  
“I do have to meet my dad for dinner later but can I come by after like around 21:00, I would love to meet your friends and this crazy roommate of yours” he says smiling.  
“Perfect, we will still be at my place we don’t usually head out till like 23:00 anyway. They are going to be dying to meet you. You should know I have done nothing but talk about you for months. Jonas, my best friend, was so happy we were finally going out I think they were all so sick of listening to me” I laugh  
He chuckles at that “Well I hope I don’t disappoint”  
I shake my head “Believe me, you will be the hit of the party and I guarantee more than one of them will hit on you” I giggle thinking of Magnus and Eskild  
“Ha, ok then. And out of curiosity if you had a crush on me for so long why did you never ask me out” he questions curiosity strong  
“I was too shy, too unsure of myself. Why would someone as hot as you ever want to go out with me? Plus you always seemed to have a girlfriend. I’m not the kind of guy to break up a relationship. Oh I wanted to believe me but I found it more useful to pine after you and remain miserable” I smile at him  
He sniggers at that, “Got it, you did seem a bit surprised when I did ask you out, the woman in front of me had to tell you, and she was pissed because I had turned her down earlier when we boarded the airplane” He laughs at the memory  
I chuckle along with him, his laughter is contagious “I wondered about that, she sounded pissed”  
“I wanted to ask you out the first time I saw you, but you were with someone else and I didn’t want to be that guy. I also was with Sonja so again didn’t want to be that guy. I wasn’t really with her; I don’t think I ever really wanted her like she wanted me. She was my high school sweet heart and it was comfortable and familiar. She was also very controlling, still is because of my illness. She looks after me like a child not an equal or like a partner should. She still likes to tell me how I feel and what I should feel.” He says  
I look him in the eyes “Only you can feel what you feel” I seal this with a kiss  
He pulls back to look at me “Seriously how are you even real?”  
“I could ask you the same thing” I say blushing “Wait when did you see me with someone? I haven’t had a date in like 6 months” I say  
Now he blushes “Ok this is going to sound creepy maybe but, I saw you at the karaoke bar one night after a flight. I didn’t follow you I just over heard you say it on the phone when I walked passed you and I was curious, so I went. I just wanted to see you outside of work. Talk to you, get to know you. I went there and you were up there signing Imagine by John Legend and I was mesmerized. Your voice, the way your mouth moved all I could do was gaze at you. Then when you were done signing a guy came up to you and hugged you and pecked you on the cheek. I was crushed but it made sense, someone as hot as you would not be single.”  
I am stunned by his admission and it saddened me and he could see that in my face “I’m sorry” Even states “If it upsets you”  
Wait? What? “No you are misreading me; I am not upset that you followed me there that is really hot actually. I am disappointed that I was not alone, that if I had been we might have gotten together that night and I am disappointed by all the time I have missed out on with you” I say, sulking like a child.  
He laughs at me and pulls me close “not to worry we will make up for lost time” and kisses me  
This kiss turns heated, this kiss promises more. He rubs his hands up my sides and I pull him in by the hips digging my fingers in. We were trying to get closer, pulling each other kissing deeper and deeper. The whimpers coming out of us should be embarrassing but it wasn’t it was picture-perfect.  
“I want to show you my room” he says smiling against my lips  
I nod and kiss him as we fumble our way to his room, laughing and touching the whole way. His bed is huge, and his room is much more him. Movie posters, DVD’s are everywhere; drawings all over the wall. We land on his bed with a crash giggling into each other’s mouths.  
“I don’t want to push, if you are not ready to take this further” Even says  
“You are not pushing. I have been dreaming of this moment since I first laid eyes on you” I smile wickedly at him.  
***************************************************************************  
He smiles at me and while he slowly removes my shirt watching me with an expression of passion and lust, it makes me blush. He starts planting hot wet kisses all over my stomach, moving up my chest. Leaving marks all over my body, claiming me with marks that will be there long after his lips have left and the thought send chills through me. He leisurely kisses his way back up to my mouth and I push his shirt up as he does. Taking the hint he removes it throwing it on the floor. We are both pulling at each other; kissing as if our lives depend on it. My hands snake down to his pants and I unbutton his jeans, he mirrors my movement and we hastily get rid of the offending clothes. Our boxers are the only thing left between our bodies.  
He presses his hard cock against mine and we both moan at the sensation, the friction is perfect. I decide right then all I was is his dick in my mouth, I want to taste him. I grab his shoulders and flip us over so I am on top. He smiles at me and watches as I remove his boxers, slowly and toss them over my head. I start down at his feet and slowly kiss my way back up his thighs, planting opened mouth kisses and sucking little bruises into his thighs. I am worshiping him, running my hands across his creamy white hot skin. He is beautiful and keening under my touch and his moans are making my dick harder. I put my face between his legs inhaling his delicious sent and slowly lick his balls, sucking one at a time into my mouth, tasting. I move up and see a small bead of precum leaking from his dick and I can no longer resist. I lean up, hungry. I look at him and he is staring at me, pupils blown wide with want and need. I smile at him and lick the slit at the tip of his dick tasting him greedily. I moan as the flavor hits my tongue, it all Even and I feel my own dick leak into my boxers at the taste of him. I sink down taking his impressive length into my mouth. I hallow my cheeks out as I pull back up and I feel his hands in my hair, urging me on, moaning my name. I go back down and feel my eyes water as he hits the back of my throat but I don’t stop I keep sucking till I hear him plead  
“Please, Isak, I am going to cum if you don’t stop”. I release him and his dick falls heavy and wet against his stomach, it is a stunning sight to see.  
“What do you want Even?” I ask. Wanting to hear the words  
“I want you inside me, filling me up and I want to cum untouched with your dick buried inside me” He says voice filled with lust.  
I almost cum when he says this, he is intoxicated and I did that.  
“I got you, Even, I will take care of you.” I say my voice wrecked with passion. “Do you have lube? Condoms?” I ask  
“Nightstand” is all he says  
I lean over and grab the bottle of lube and a condom, I would have grabbed more than one but I am not 17 anymore and it seems a bit presumptuous.  
“Spread your legs for me baby” I say and he does so immediately. I grab a pillow and say “Lift up, I want to see you better” again he complies and I slide the pillow under his hips.  
I look at him one more time eyes filled with desire and longing and then I looked down at his pretty pink hole, appreciating the heady view.  
“God you are beautiful” I say and lean down to I lick his rim dreamily.  
I suck and nibble at it and then blow hotly and he shivers. He is wriggling underneath my touch making filthy noises that my cock responds too. I smile as I pour a generous amount of lube on my fingers and slowly add a finger alongside my tongue. His body is pliant and accepting and I take my time enjoying the sensation and taste before I add a second finger. He makes an uninhibited sound between a moan and a plea. I hear my name mixed in there as well. I start to scissor my fingers buried inside; slowly stretching the delicate soft skin. I take his dick in my mouth again while my fingers take him apart and I suck him deep a few more times until I hear him whimper with desire; I have hit his spot.  
He yells my name “Isak! Damn it! Get inside me before I cum”  
I smile at his command and pull my fingers out, he whimpers at the loss of my fingers. I rip the condom open with my mouth and gently roll it on looking at him. He is so gorgeous, laying there completely undone, and completely at my mercy. I lube up my dick and line in up with his sweet stretched hole. I move so I am over him with the head of my dick resting at his entrance teasing and his hole pleading for me to enter.  
“Please” Even begs me  
I kiss him hotly and say “I’ve got you Ev” and I slowly sink into him.  
Inch by inch, pushing and stretching him until I am fully seated in his tight hole.  
“Fuck you are so tight” I pant into his mouth  
Once he opens his eyes and nods that he is ready for more I start to move my hips. Slowly at first, feeling him, all of him. It was astonishing how perfectly we fit together.  
“Even, you feel so good” I sigh, my body overheated and filled with hunger.  
We are kissing each other chaotically, whimpering into each other’s mouths. Tongues clashing and sweat beading up and running down our bodies.  
“Isak, baby, please harder, faster, I need…yeah right there…..oh Fuck!!” Even whimpers  
I take pity on him and pick up the pace; fucking him harder. Angling my hips so I can hit his prostate; he makes the most delicious sounds and bucks his hips up to meet my thrusts. He is so tight and squeezing my dick so hard, I feel my insides start to tighten up.  
I whisper against his sweat soaked skin “Even I’m going to cum”  
With those few shy words I feel his body tighten and topple over the edge as his orgasm engulfs him. Hot streaks of cum are gushing between us and I keeping pushing into him harder chasing my own orgasm. Kissing his skin that is now covered in goose bumps. My skin turns to fire, my toes curl and my orgasm claims me. I feel myself spilling into the condom and I keep pushing in him helping him through his orgasm and mine. Even tightens, squeezing me, milking every last drop from my body. I slow down my thrusts making them more deliberate. I kiss him, his sweaty forehead, his cheeks, his neck and finally his lips as I fall on top of him. His return kisses are leisurely and sweet. I lean up on my elbows looking at him. He is so stunning, with a just fucked smile on his face, gently pushing my sweaty hair away from my forehead.  
“Fuck that was…just…amazing” Even coos at me  
“Amazing doesn’t even cover it” I smile at him and his answering smile is astounding.  
I sit up and slowly pull out of him, tie the condom up and toss it on the floor. I grab my shirt off the floor and wipe us both up with it. Then he has his arms out for me to come to him and I go willingly. Needing to be near him. We are both still sweaty but it doesn’t matter, I climb up next to his side and put my head in the crook of his neck and kiss him.  
************************************************************************  
“I could stay like this forever” I say  
“What about food” Even asks me teasingly  
“Nope, I would gladly never eat again” I say amused  
“So are you just using me for great sex then?” He says, a grin in his voice  
“Of course! What did you think” I giggle back at him  
“Oh good we are both on the same page then, that would have been awkward otherwise” He chuckles into my hair  
“In all seriousness Even, if all I could ever had from you was this” I spread my arms out pull him closer to me “just holding you until the end of time, I would die a happy man”  
He pulls me closer still and grazes my forehead with his lips, kisses my cheek and rubs our noses together before he claims my lips. “Just you and me, i uendelig tid”  
We lie there together, his words washing over me, soothing me. I don’t know how much time passes as we lay there holding each other.  
/  
“There is something to be said about delayed gratification” I say into his neck  
He laughs “Oh yeah, you think so”  
“Yes or at least I think so. Having to wait as long I did, all those long heated looks, flirting and fantasizing and to finally get what I always wanted. Well that was just intense. I don’t know maybe it is just that way for us. It has just never been like that for me, ever” I say and that last word hangs in the air between for a few moments.  
“It has never been like that for me, I have never felt anything like this ever.” He says it into the quite of the moment.  
He his lips caress my forehead while he runs his fingers through my hair. I sigh with complete contentment. We lay like that for a while longer and then he puts on a movie for us to watch while we just lay there and holding each other. It is perfect, the day, the sex, and this gorgeous man lying beside me. I don’t think we are really watching the movie so much as each other. Saying random things now and then. I am tracing his chest with my fingers while he rubs circles into my back; it is just so tender. I can feel myself drifting off to sleep again.  
We both wake up a few hours later, and decide it is time for a shower. It was too tempting to be near him and too alluring with him all wet. We decide to ‘save water’ and shower together. Hey we are saving the environment. This, however, lead to more frenzied touches and deep heated kisses. Which lead to sucking each other off in the shower, so much for saving water. Still laughing and playing with each other we help each other dry off and get dressed.  
“Uh can I borrow a shirt” I say holding up my shirt covered in cum “Mine is kind of out of commission” We both giggle at that.  
“Sure in the drawer over there are some clean ones” he says  
I walk over there but I decide on the one on the floor. He looks at me and tilts his head asking me with his eyes.  
“This is the one you were wearing and it smells like you” I flush as I say the words and pull it over my head  
He walks over to me and pulls me into his arms and whispers “Then that is the one you shall wear, you delectable boy” he kisses my cheek and smacks my ass as I walk away and I yelp in shock but it was kinda hot.  
EVEN POV  
I can feel his edginess, the unease of knowing our time today is coming to an end and we will have to separate. He is not meeting my eyes as he is putting on his shoes and I feel like I am losing a part of me.  
“I don’t want you to go” I say  
Isak looks up at me and says “I don’t want to go” he has the cutest little pout on his lips  
I walk over to him and kneel down in front of him; I wiggle myself between his legs and take his face in my hands. He smiles at me and I grin back at him.  
“It’s just for a little while and I will see you tonight, right?” I ask him  
He nods his head and leans in and kisses me, so sweetly.  
“Just for a little while.” He pauses and looks uncomfortable “I want to ask you something but I don’t know if I want to know the answer” Isak says holding my eyes  
“What is it babe?” I say  
“Will you tell him? Your father I mean, will you tell him about us?” he asks seriously  
I am taken a back a little he seems so insecure, so afraid. His head is hanging low and he is not meeting my eyes anymore “Hey, look at me” and I grab his chin and lift it up “Yes, I will tell my dad about you. I will tell him I met the man of my dreams and we are going to be together. I will tell him he needs to call off this stupid engagement, OK?” I say this to him in a serious voice so he can hear how much it means to me, how much he means to me.  
He looks up then and meets my gaze and brilliant smile is lighting up his face “Yeah that is chill”. Oh this sweet adorable boy, I don’t think he has any idea what he does to me. I kiss him and we stand up together. He wraps his arms around me and says “I can’t wait for you to meet my friends; they are going to love you. Just have no expectations and you will be fine” he laughs.  
“And what are you going to tell your friends about me?” I ask him a little scared myself of his response.  
He smiles and kisses my lips “that I have finally landed the man of my dreams and I am never letting go”  
My heart melts, this boy, he will be the death of me. I smile at him and lead him to the door.  
“Never letting go” I say kissing his lips “See you later then” and kiss him once more before the elevator swallows him up.  
I am in so much trouble; I smile to myself and get ready to see my father. I feel my mood change and I miss Isak. I miss him already. This is too fast, this is too soon, at least it should be but it’s not, it is perfect in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all are enjoying it!!  
> Next chapter is the boys squad and Eskild. I miss them all so much and I hope I do them justice.
> 
> Playlist for Chapter 3  
> Iris – Goo Goo Dolls  
> High for This – The Weekend  
> Falling Fast – Avril Lavigne  
> Die a Happy Man – Thomas Rhett


	4. Boy Squad & The Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even meets the boys and I do mean all of them. He fits right in with everyone as one would expect. This is just fun and I am hoping funny as well, but it might just suck. 
> 
> There is also round 2 of smut in between the asterisks again and the fluffy fluff comes right after, Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I apologize in advance this chapter is long, which seems to be a theme of mine; it kind of got away from me.

ISAK POV  
I get home from Even’s place and I feel kind of lost; like I am not sure where I should be, like my skin doesn’t fit right. I pull his shirt up over my nose and inhale deeply taking in his scent. This does help, his fragrance still clings to the T-shirt of his that I am wearing; I smile thinking of this morning. His large hands, soft skin, those lips, and that….Ok I need to stop that train of thought because my dick is started to stand up and take notice.  
“Isak, is that you?” I hear Eskild shout from the kitchen, effectively snapping me out of those appealing thoughts.  
“Yep” I answer, heading towards the sounds and smells of him cooking? Oh shit.  
“Hello baby Jesus, how was your night? What did you do? Who did you do” Eskild asks winking at me.  
I can’t help but laugh, it is a fond laugh. I also blush at his questions.  
“HO-ly Shit” he stretches the word out “Look at your face, you are blushing and smiling, damn. Well it is about time you got some, so tell your Guru was it that hottie you can’t seem to shut up about. Even?”  
I want to deny it but I can’t it is written all over my face, a face that he knows all too well. I just nod my head a smile shyly at him.  
“I’m so proud!! Come here and give me a hug baby gay!!” Eskild says flamboyantly and his bathrobe falls open and of course he has nothing on underneath.  
“Eskild, uh, your….” I say gesturing towards his robe  
“Oh shit sorry” he ties it up and then pulls me in for a bone crunching hug “So when do I get to me this man, this one who has you blushing and shy just like when you were in high school”  
“Tonight” I say and then I am not disappointed because Eskild is well just Eskild; he screeches and jumps up and down clapping his hands  
“Here, tonight!! Oh please tell me you are serious, you are not just messing with me!!” I nod in acquiescence and he continues “Shit! Well then I have so much to do… I need to go shopping and get beer and food, what kind of food does he like? What kind of beer? Oh never mind that I will take, what’s his name and we will go shopping, Oooooooooh I am so excited” he continues to talk clapping his hands together “So what is he like in bed? Does he have nice dick? Was he good to you? Does he top or bottom?”  
“Eskild, I am not answering those questions, but I will say that I am enjoying him. I love this whatever it is so please, please don’t embarrass me” I plead  
“I would never embarrass you, well at least not on purpose.” He clarifies  
“And who is what’s his name?” I inquire  
“I don’t know darling that is the whole point, right now he is asleep in my bed” he says this with an airy wave of his hand.  
I chuckle at this “Oh Eskild, you kill me you know that”  
He laughs and says “I am just being me Isak, always have been always will be. Ok I am going to go put some clothes on and get going to the store. I think that this oatmeal is not quite right.” I make a face and as he dumps it into the trash. The odor hits me and I gag.  
“What the fuck Eskild!!! That is not oatmeal. What the hell is that” I say covering my nose and mouth  
“Oh shut up, it was a special kind. I added some things that are supposed to keep your dick harder longer” he says matter-of-factly  
“Oh Eskild.” I say sighing “I read enough medical journals to know there is nothing you can add to oatmeal that will do that and I don’t know what you did but there is no way anyone would eat that and no way that would make a man hard” I cough a bit and open the window next to the sink hoping to air the smell out.  
“Well excuse me ‘Mr. Fancy Doctor’ “he legit uses air quotes “but I read it on the internet and the internet doesn’t lie.” He retorts  
I roll my eyes at him and say “Ok Eskild”  
He walks up and hugs me “One day my son those eyes are going to roll right out of your head”  
“Yes and it will be all your fault” But I smile because damn it I am happy and my face won’t stay grumpy even for Eskild  
“It is nice to see you like this” he declares  
“Like what?” I question  
“Happy. Love you baby Jesus!” and with that he leaves the room whistling  
“Glad I deg” I shout after him  
Happy, am I that happy? I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look chaotic and messy but yes, there in my eyes I guess I am happy. Well I feel happy too. I start to hear loud moaning coming from Eskild’s room and I roll my eyes yet again; but hey I guess I can’t be the only one getting some.  
Just then I get a text from Jonas.  
Jonas  
-Hey man, are we still on for tonight?  
Me  
-Yeah come by around 20:00, Eskild is buying some beer but god knows what kind so please bring some too.  
Jonas  
Ha, ok man no problem. I don’t know what they shit was he bought last time but it tasted like goat balls.  
Me  
-LOL, No fucking joke!!  
Jonas  
-Hey how was last night?  
Me  
-Perfect, it was just perfect. Jonas I am just so captivated with him.  
Jonas  
-That is great man! Can’t wait to hear all about it, Magnus has been drilling me for information.

I roll my eyes at this, of course he has.

Me  
-Well he will be happy because I invited him to come to my house for the pregame with us tonight.  
Jonas  
-Awesome, can’t wait to me him! Let’s keep that between us for now, I can’t deal with him all day if he knows about it before tonight.  
Me  
-Ha no worries, I am just as scared as you are.  
Jonas  
-LOL, ok see you later man  
Me  
-Ha det!  
/  
20:15 Still ISAK POV  
“Hey boys!!” I say opening the door for my favorite people; I get high fives as they walk past me into the house. These are the people that have been with me forever, the people that have supported me and loved me even after I came out. They dealt with closeted, angry, sexually frustrated Isak and I love them for it.  
“Hey Isak, hear you are getting some dick” Magnus says  
Oh yeah and some of them have no filter and say whatever the fuck comes out of their mouths. It is fun when you are not the object of it, but tonight I expect there will be a lot of dick jokes.  
“Cue, eye roll from Isak” Mahdi says  
And everyone laughs at this, as I roll my eyes  
“Yes Magnus please get these questions out of you now.” I retort  
“For someone getting laid you are a bit crabby, No?” Magnus complains  
“Oh my god Magnus!!” I holler  
Jonas save me and says “I have real beer”  
I smile at him and Eskild enters with ‘what’s his name’ in tow “What is wrong with the beer I bought?” he asks in a huff  
“It tastes like ass” Jonas supplies  
“Oh really? How would you know Jonas? Done some rimming lately” Eskild says  
Everyone laughs at that and Jonas shoots Eskild a look  
“I bet Isak has” Magnus says and winks at me  
“Jealous much?” I say, earning me a high five from Mahdi and Jonas and a chest bump from Eskild. I didn’t know that was a thing we did but apparently we do now.  
“Alright fine don’t drink my beer, its more for me and..” Eskild says but then whispers, well as quietly as he can whisper but still we all heard “what is your name again?” Eskild asks the boy standing next to him.  
“Peter” he says just a quietly/loudly.  
“Right well it is more for me and Peter” Eskild finishes  
Eskild grabs a beer for them both and says “We are going to go get Cards Against Humanity ready” He leaves the room  
Peter hangs back a bit and whispers to me “What is his name again?”  
I chuckle but answer him “Eskild”  
“Right, thanks” Peter says  
He leaves the room and all four of us start laughing  
“Fuck, only Eskild” Jonas says fondly  
We all grab a beer hold it up and say “Eskild” and clink our bottle together still laughing.  
We head out to the TV room where Eskild and Peter are getting the cards ready. We all pull up around the table.  
“So are you going to tell us now about Even or do you we have to pry the information out of you?” Magnus says  
“Ask what you want now, because he is coming tonight and I am begging you all too please behave” I look pointedly at Magnus and then Eskild  
“Look baby Jesus, I am going to be me, if he can’t handle me then he doesn’t get to be in your life.” Eskild says  
“Wait he is coming here? Tonight? I get to meet this guy? The one giving you dick!” Magnus says  
“Hva Faen?!?! Magnus seriously. Yes he is coming can you bring it down little and just be chill” I plead  
“I am not that bad Isak,” Magnus tries to defend himself  
“Yes you are” everyone, including Eskild and says  
He pouts but takes a sip of his beer and looks at me expectantly  
So here I go “I met Even on the airplane, his dad owns the whole thing apparently”  
“Wait so his dad is your boss.” Jonas asks  
“Well as he likes to put it, he is my bosses, bosses, boss but essentially, yeah” I reply  
They all nod in understanding  
“So what made you finally ask him out, you were making us crazy talking about him and never doing anything about it” Mahdi says  
“Well he asked me out on the plane ride home Friday. I was shocked to be honest, I didn’t even think he was talking to me when he asked” I smile at the memory  
“Oh shit, look at your face. You got it so bad for him” Magnus says  
I blush but still say “Shut up Magnus”  
They all hold up their beers and say “Even”, hell I will drink to that…  
Time goes by pretty quickly considering I was watching the clock. I joke around with the boys, enjoying the banter. Magnus talking about Vilde, and Jonas explaining about his last trip with Eva. It was easy these conversations.  
It’s 21:00 now.  
“He will be here baby gay don’t your worry, your Guru knows all” Eskild whispers this in my ear after catching me look at my phone for like the hundredth time.  
EVEN POV  
I am driving to Isak’s house, I need him. I need his warmth to ground me to make me feel safe. My dad had invited everyone he knew to this dinner to talk business and such nonsense. It was fine, I don’t like being alone with him as it is. I had pulled him aside beforehand and told him I needed to tell him something and he brushed me off per his usual. I wanted to tell him about Isak; to stop this charade of an engagement and take back my life. My dad had other plans in mind. He told that entire dinner table about my engagement to Sonja and I did nothing, I said nothing. My father gave me his look, the look that says do not challenge me in front of all these people or you will regret it. I was weak and I said nothing. I just vaguely smiled and nodded as people congratulated me on a wedding I was never going to have. I left as soon as I could. I had to escape, I had to get out. I couldn’t breathe. I needed Isak and I needed him now. I text him.  
Me  
-I’m on my way  
Isak  
-Perfect, I can’t wait to see you, I miss you  
He confesses this to me and it already helps to calm my nerves. I am ashamed though that I didn’t stand up to my father. Tonight might not be the right time but I will have to tell him. I won’t lie to him about it.  
Me  
-I miss you to, see you soon baby!!  
Isak  
-Just to forewarn you, you have been the topic of conversation pretty much all night. 

I laugh at this

Me  
-LOL, No worries, I got this. I will turn on the charm ;-)  
Isak  
-Quick trying to wink, you suck at it. And get here soon I need you

I laugh out loud again, oh that grumpy demanding boy

Me  
-Ha! Ok, Soon!  
ISAK POV  
Its 21:21 when I hear the buzzer sound. No one moves at first and then I jump up, and then everyone jumps up and races me to the buzzer.  
“I got it” I say elbowing Magnus out of the way  
“No let me” Magnus says.  
I press the button and Magnus shoves me and Jonas, Mahdi and I shout at him. I am not sure the horrible sound that comes over the speaker but I hear Even request “Isak?”  
I elbow Magnus and then Jonas and Mahdi grab him so I can get to the speaker.  
“Yes I am here sorry, I’m here, come on up” I say, then turn on Magnus “Magnus seriously, what the fuck?”  
“I just wanted to talk to him” He says  
“Magnus, please. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but CALM THE FUCK DOWN” I shout  
There is a knock at the door and thankfully Jonas and Mahdi still have Magnus in hand, so I am able to get the door alone. I grab the door handle and pull it open.  
There he is, Even, my Even. Looking so unbelievably hot. His hair is perfectly up like a modern day James Dean and he is wearing a tight black T-shirt and fitted washed out jeans. His jean jacket that hangs perfectly off his broad shoulders. His blue eyes taking me in, his heated expression makes me dick start to stand at attention. I reach for him no longer able to hold myself back.  
“Halla” I breathe  
“Halla” He says back  
Pulling me into his arms, encircling me. His lips gently press against mine, and I hum in pleasured contentment. He is here; I have him in my arms again. Right now me and my body are regretting the fact that people are over.  
I hear a loud crash and then my group of buddies is right behind us. Magnus comes first  
Holding his hand out he says “Hi Even, I’m Magnus”  
Even release one arm that is wrapped around me but pulls me into his side and shakes Magnus’s hand with his now free arm.  
“Even” he says in his handsomely deep voice.  
Then Jonas and Mahdi come up and shake his hand as well. Then right on cue Eskild comes flying to the door.  
“Oh my god!!! You are so fucking handsome!! Shit, you need to spin around for me let me see that ass” Eskild teases him, with a wink and a smile, poor Peter he looks so uncomfortable.  
“Nei, Eskild, Nei” I say “So this is Eskild my roommate” I say apologetically  
“And your Guru, right baby Jesus” Eskild says  
“Anything you say, Eskild” I say rolling my eyes at him  
“Oh where are my manners, come in, come in to our humble home. Oh and this is….”Eskild hesitates, snapping his fingers  
“Peter” we all chorus, laughing  
Peter actually laughs too and after all he did forget Eskild’s name as well. Even looks around at us all trying to understand the joke. I whisper that I will explain later. Mostly so I could kiss his cheek.  
“Alright, everyone into the living room, its game time” Eskild announces clapping his hand together.  
The boys all turn and lead the way, Jonas winks at me. Holy hell.  
“So are you ready?” I ask Even  
“Not even a little bit, let’s go” he says kissing me again.  
I giggle at his comment and pull him with me into the next room  
I put Even in the seat next to me and Magnus plops down on his other side  
“Nope, get up” Eskild says snapping his finger at Magnus “I am sitting next to the new hottie”  
“Oh my god you guys” I groan  
Even laughs, he is such a good sport  
“So Even, what do you do? Besides Isak” Eskild asks a glint in his eyes  
Even chuckles “Well, I work with my father at the airline”  
“Fun, fun, my mom works at the airlines as well, maybe you know her? Lena?” Eskild asks  
Even’s brow knits together in concentration “No, I don’t believe I have had the pleasure”  
“Oh well, I suppose it is rather large airlines. So what else do you do?” Eskild presses  
“Well I also like to make films; the airline website actually has quite a few. I would love to direct some of my own one day. Maybe open my own little studio” Even says passionately  
“Wow that sounds amazing” Eskild says and turns to me “Got you a talented hottie at that”  
I blush, “Eskild, please”  
“What? I am just stating the obvious, look at him” He says giving Even the once over “Damn you are one tasty dish”, Ok that even makes Peter blush.  
“Uh thank you?” Even says and I am pretty sure he is blushing too.  
“Holy Hell Eskild” I say with exasperation  
“What? What did I say” Eskild questions  
“So, Even what was it about Isak that made you want to ask him out, he is so grumpy” Magnus interjects, he has been biding his time to get a word in edge wise  
“Thanks Magnus” I say  
“Well” Even starts; looking at me smiling indulgently “I like grumpy Isak, the way he huffs and gets all serious.”  
Everyone laughs at that  
“In all seriousness” Even continues “it was his laugh that first caught my attention; then his eyes. Those eyes so beautifully intense that they put emeralds to shame; he is funny, smart and incredibly hot” Even leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I am blush at his words.  
“Oh I really like that too, the way he blushes” Even says with affection in his voice  
“Oh my god” Magnus declares “You too are the cutest” he is clapping his hands together smiling.  
“Yes, I think we might just be” I say  
“Ok, who are you and what have you done with Isak” Jonas says laughing “Even I think you made him into a sap”  
Eskild gets up and comes over and wraps his arms around me “I like mushy Isak” then he hugs Even and says “Damn” feeling his arms “You are solid muscle”  
“Ok stop touching him please Eskild” I beg  
“Hey Even, are you a top or a bottom” Magnus probes  
I plant my hands in my face and groan “Oh my god, Magnus”  
Even just laughs and indulges Magnus “Well, I like both actually.”  
I am blushing so hard right now and I want to crawl under a rock and die. Even pulls me into his side and kisses my cheek and then he says “How about you Magnus?”  
This earns a round of laughter from everyone and Magnus looks appropriately abashed but still says “What, was that such a bad question” and everyone laughs even harder.  
The night goes on after that, the boys love to embarrass me but Even takes it all in stride and rubs small circles into my back. When everyone goes to leave they all shake Evens hand but not Magnus no he hugs him, a little too long in my opinion but I let it go because Even laughs it off.  
“Are you two coming with us” Mahdi Asks, looking between me and Even  
“I think we are going to stay in tonight” I reply and then look to Even to make sure I didn’t over step in answering for us both. He smiles and nods at me. That smile oh that smile is wicked and it does things to my body.  
“Yes, have so much fun” Magnus says suggestively while making dick sucking motions with his hand and mouth  
“Why am I friends with you again?” I ask Magnus  
Jonas just shoves him out the door  
“Yeah, ok” Jonas says “Have fun then” shaking his head at Magnus. “Magnus, what the fuck is wrong with you”  
Everyone laughs at that.  
“Even, it has been fun.” Eskild says rubbing his arm and slightly moving his head to check out Even’s ass “We are going to out to the club, do you and Isak want to join us”  
I look at him, my eyes wide, pleading with him to say no.  
“That sounds amazing Eskild but I think Isak and I are staying in tonight” He says  
“Ok, well might as well this way you can be as loud as you want. Believe me Isak does not know the meaning of being quite” Eskild says casually  
“Hva Faen Eskild!! Shut the fuck up, I am not loud” I argue blushing  
“Yes, you are. I even hear you when you are in there by yourself” He offers, like what he is saying is no big deal.  
“Oh my god, Eskild please just leave” I say hiding my face in Evens chest. He puts his arms around me.  
Then Even says to Eskild playfully “For the record, I like the sounds he makes”  
I groan again “Oh my god, Please Eskild! Please just go” I am still talking into Even’s chest  
“Fine, goodnight baby Jesus, tonight was fun. Good night Even it was a pleasure to meet you” the innuendo in his voice is not lost on me.  
I feel Even shake his hand and then the whirl wind that is Eskild left the apartment with poor Peter in tow. I slowly lift my head and look around.  
“Are we alone” I ask  
Even chuckles delicately and says “Yes I think we finally are”  
“Oh my god, did this night really happen” I whine at him  
He laughs into my hair, kisses me and says “It wasn’t that bad, you have really nice friends, who clearly care about you and love to be involved in your life. Well some more than others.”  
“Yeah they really don’t understand personal space” I say giggling  
“So about those noises” He says  
“Holy shit, am I ever going to live that down?” I ask blushing and not meeting is eye  
He lifts my chin so I am forced to look him in the eye, “Nope, that little tid bit I am going to enjoy for a while. Now come on show me your room. I want to see if I can make those lovely noises come out of you” He smiles mischievously at me.  
I turn and make a run for it, and hear Even hot on my heals. We are giggling and grabbing at each other and fall onto to my bed. Even starts to tickle me and I squeal with happiness.  
“Even, stop!!” I giggle louder “Please Even, I give, I give, please stop”  
He does stop but grabs my wrist and puts them up over my head trapping them there. His gaze turns heated and he leans in and kisses me. Tasting me, slowly at first but it very quickly turns into a frenzied battle of tongues, teeth and luscious moans.  
***************************************************************************  
“Now, what am I going to do with you?” he asks provocatively  
“Even” I moan “please” raising my mouth, asking for more kisses  
“Yeah baby, what do you want?” Even asks his hot breath washing over my face.  
He kisses me again and again waiting for my answer.  
“You, I want you to fuck me Even” I murmur “I need you, I need to feel you inside me”  
With those few simple words I hear Even growl in pleasure and begin his assault on my lips again. Kissing, licking, nipping and pulling at my lips, my neck the sensitive spot under my ear. He was taking me apart, slowly bit by bit. The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing and endless whimpers. He leisurely removes my shirt. Then is mouth and tongue are making a trail across my chest. He gently takes my hard nipples into his mouth one at a time and sucks the tiny buds; gently blowing hot air on them making my skin feel like it is on fire. He worships my body and as he slowly makes his way down to the top of my pants. Carefully nipping at my skin and sucking bruises into my hips. He unbuttons my jeans and slowly pulls my pants off and then my boxers. He is about to climb back on top of me  
I whisper “take them off” I point at his clothes.  
He smiles at me and stands there removing his clothes in front of me. It is slow and so fucking hot, my dick leaks at the sight of his naked body coming back to lay over the top of me.  
“Is this what you wanted” he probes  
Pressing his long hot body against mine. Grinding his hard cock down against mine making us both moan in heated desire. I nod against his mouth, biting his lower lip and tugging slightly. He maps out my skin with his hands touching and groping every inch of me. I felt cherished and loved.  
His hand caresses against my thighs and he was purposely not touching my dick and it makes me whine, “Please, Even, please, I need”  
He smiles his wicked smile, moves down and situates himself between my legs.  
“You are so fucking beautiful Isak”  
I feel a little shy, knowing how exposed I am, this fades quickly as his tongue makes a line from my balls to the tip of my dick, where he licks the precum leaking from the tip. I whimper at this and feel my body shudder and I know that won’t escape his attention.  
“Do you like that baby? You taste so good.” He says  
I moan in response  
“Isak look at me” he whispers against my skin  
I look down at him and he takes my dick in his mouth; all the way to the hilt in one motion. I watch as he swirls his tongue around and then hollows out his cheeks as he slowly comes back up to the tip.  
“Fuck, Even. Don’t you have a gag reflex” I ask breathless as he continues his assault on my rock hard leaking cock.  
He lets it go for a moment to reply “Nope” and I hear the grin in his voice and he is devouring me again.  
“Lube?” he asks and I point to the floor where it fell the other night.  
Hey I was horny and thinking of the very man, below me who is about to….Oh my god  
I hear the top of the lube pop open and I watch as he drips it down my balls and use his fingers to rub in directly on my…  
“Holy fuck, Even, yes!! Baby you don’t need to prep me please I need you” I pant  
“I don’t want you hurting later babe, especially when we get to round two” he waggles his eyebrows at me suggestively.  
“You are optimistic aren’t you” I smile at him  
“Always” he grins back  
Then one finger pushes into me and I throw my head back in pleasure. He moves it slowly at first and then adds a second finger and starts to stretch me out.  
“Isak, I wish you could see how beautiful you are, you are so pliant. Fuck!” Even whispers to me  
He is watching my hole as his fingers move farther and farther in stretching me delectably slow. The sensation is amazing and I can’t wait for more. Almost as if he is reading my mind he adds a third finger and then he twists just right so he can hit my prostate, and holy fuck, I see stars.  
“Right there Even, yes right there, fuck……” I whimper.  
He is merciless with his fingers and I am fascinated watching him, as I fall apart under his skillful touch.  
“Are you ready for me baby?” he asks,  
I look into his eyes, his pupils are fully blown hardly any blue left; it is just pure lust in driving him on.  
“Yes, please Even, please fuck me” I plead.  
I feel him remove his fingers and the loss is significant.  
“Condom?”  
“Drawer, right there” I respond pointing  
He reaches in and grabs one tearing it open I watch as he rolls it down his length. He pours more lube on his firm cock and slowly rubs his full length. I am in awe of watching his hand work over the length of his cock. He then leans down over me taking my mouth, claiming it as his own. I feel the tip of his dick teasing my entrance and I lift my hips to make it known that I am ready. I am begging, needy and falling apart but I feel no shame right now about it. He smiles against my mouth and then he sinks in, softly.  
“Fuck” I scream out as he sinks all the way in, filling me up. The sensation is past words and he waits a few moments allowing me to adjust to the intrusion.  
“Holy shit Isak you are so tight baby, am I hurting you?” he asking kindly  
“No babe, you feel so incredible” I say honestly  
“Do you want to ride me? Set the pace?’ he asks  
“No this is good, I like you on top of me like this” I say honestly  
He nods and I take my hand and brush the beads of sweat from his forehead and take his face in my hands “Babe this feels amazing but I need you to move” I gasp  
He smiles at me and starts to roll his hips slowly at first until he feels me accept him. This was slow, careful and about really experiencing the absolute closeness of this moment. He is filling me so deliciously and his thumb is slowly rubbing the leaking slit of my dick. I am trembling and moaning loudly. I am over sensitized and it feels amazing.  
“Faster Even” I beg him  
He obliges my command, digging his fingers into my flesh, kissing me messily and pounding into me chasing both of our orgasms. He sits up and pulls my hips higher, angling his thrust so that he can hit my sweet spot and I cry out, loudly and unabashedly. His hand fully grips my cock now and he starts to stroke it while he fucks me harder. I feel it, I feel myself climbing deep in the pit of my stomach.  
“Cum for me Isak I want to watch you” Even begs me “I want to see you fall apart”  
He pushes me higher and higher, his dick hitting me just right and his hand pumping me. Can I stay here in this moment forever? Just like this with Even buried deep inside me, filling me, pushing me to my limits.  
I feel the white hot heat pulse through me as my orgasm pulls me under. I shout Even’s name loud enough for the world to hear and he slowly strokes me through my orgasm, his dick still buried inside me. It is amazing.  
“Fuck Even” I say trying to catch my breath “Now babe, I am going ride you”  
I pull out and whine a bit at the loss of him. Flipping us over I kiss him fervently and I sink back onto his dick. I move quickly, bouncing on his dick watching him come undone below me. I feel his cock pounding into me and listen to the appealing noises that I am eliciting from his body. My dick is semi hard again just from watching him and hearing the sounds he is making.  
‘Isak, I’m gonna cum” He cries  
“Cum for me Even I want to feel you cum inside me” I say  
With that he cumming long and hard. His body tenses below me and I feel his dick emptying and I squeeze my ass trying to hold him there. He hisses as I do this and it makes me smile.  
“Holy shit, Isak” he pants breathless  
I did that, I made this beautiful man come undone. I collapse on top of him catching my breath, planting small kisses on the parts of his neck I can easily reach. We both sigh, content and satiated. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I pull myself up and smile at him, “Shower?” I ask  
“Yes please” he replies  
We both get cleaned up and I give him some of my clothes to wear.  
“Will you stay here with me tonight” I ask unsure if he will want too  
“Can I?” he requests  
“Always” I say simply  
We lay there for a while not saying much, we are running our fingers over the others body just memorizing it. He has the most beautiful freckles that cover him. He smells like my soap, but still like Even. I inhale him deeply, holding this moment never wanting to forget it.  
“What are you thinking?” I ask Even  
“I was thinking of how wonderful it will be to wake up in your arms again. I was thinking of how funny life is and how things work out just the way they are supposed to. And I was thinking about whether we made enough noise for Eskild” he laughs at the thought and I can’t help but chuckle along with him.  
“Believe me he will tell us” I sigh but it is with affection. “I look forward to waking up in your arms as well” I add  
A little more silence between us and I can’t help but ask “Did you tell your dad about me”  
He sighs heavily “No” the shame in his voice is thick  
“Hey” I say “look at me” I pull his chin so he can meet my eyes “Its Ok, this whole thing is happening so fast. I’m not upset about it, take the time you need. OK?”  
“I wanted to Isak, I really did. He is just so demanding so over powering and there was a room full of people. He knows how to make me be quite. He leveled a look at me that could kill. I hate being so weak, so afraid of him. I want you Isak, please know that I really do want you” he says this with fervor  
I touch his face stroking it gently with my thumb, I lean in and gently kiss him “You are not weak and you should not be ashamed of how he makes you feel. He should be ashamed for making you feel that way. And I know you want me as I want you, we will get there we don’t have to rush. I understand tough parents believe me. I’m right here”  
“Yes you are” he whisper against my lips and kiss me softly  
We both fall silent then, on our sides facing one another. He is brushing his hand through my hair and we are just staring into each other’s eyes. There is so much there, so much more to learn.  
I say into the darkness “I agree with you, life has a funny way of giving you what you want, when you least expect it”  
He smiles at that and asks me “How many Isak’s and Even’s do you think are lying like this right now?”  
“Uendelig” I whisper  
“I uendelig tid?” he asks  
“Ja” and that is all that is said, no more words are needed.  
He pulls me into him then and we kiss gently, languidly. Brushing our noses together, and he places small kisses on my face, my eyelids and my cheeks. This moment stands still, a moment time itself can’t even touch. A moment of harmony, adoration and comfort.  
Eventually I turn over so my back is pressed tight against him; he pulls me to make sure we can’t get any closer. All of our limbs wrap around one another. Tangled up together we fall asleep with a million stars in the night sky and infinity spread before us.

*Finding You by Kesha, playing quietly in the background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some angst coming in the next chapter, Even's dad makes an appearance. This will have homophobic and mental disorder slurs so please if this upsets or triggers you, skip the chapter. I found this necessary for the story but I understand that it is not for everyone. 
> 
> Chapter 4 Playlist  
> Heathens – Twenty One Pilots  
> Hurricane - Halsey  
> Can’t help falling in Love – Ingrid Michaelson  
> Slow hands – Niall Horan  
> Adore – Amy shark


	5. Such is Life the Sweet & the Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning – Even’s dad is homophobic and an outright horrible controlling person. I am sorry if this is upsetting to anyone. Please skip this chapter if you will be triggered by talks of bipolar or homophobic comments. There is also more smut and if you wish to skip it, I have marked it again so don’t read between the asterisks; I just didn’t see how I could have a plane fic without them joining the mile high club ;p Another long chapter, hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Shout out too Samanthaa23 I never would have started this fic if it had not been for you, thank you!! You made a good point that Isak and Sonja never confront each other in the show. Sonja is definitely more sly in this but only time will tell ;) So there is a little scene in here just for you, hope I don't disappoint.

ISAK POV  
The last several weeks with Even have been remarkable. The time has gone by so quickly I really can’t believe it. We don’t really get to see each other except on the famous Friday flight and the weekend since we both have work but the time we do get we make it count. I am falling so hard for him, is it too soon to say I love him. I don’t know but the word almost seems inadequate for how I feel about him. I never knew to ask for a person like him, I never knew I should. I could never have imagined that a person like Even was out there, that he could be made just for me. He has made me so mushy and sentimental, and I love it. We hang out with the boys sometimes but mostly we spend time alone together. He reads Romeo and Juliet to me, lying out in the park while I run my fingers through his hair; sharing sweet kisses back and forth. We walk hand in hand while eating ice cream on our way home from dinner. He leans in at one point to lick a little bit that I missed off the corner of my mouth. We earn a few looks but neither of us cares as we giggle at each other and the moment. He surprised me with a trip to the planetarium and it was so romantic, thoughtful and sweet. Looking at all the stars through the giant telescope and we talk about how many universes might be out there. I tell him all of my theories and he must be bored but he looks at me like I am the most interesting person ever. I know he is just indulging me but no one has ever done that for me before. Taken such an interest in me and the things that in enjoy. I took him to the art museum and we walked around for hours while he showed me his favorite works and why they were. It was incredible to listen to him, he is so passionate. His favorite artist was predominantly Edvard Munch. I listened as he spoke fervently about the beauty of the ‘Madonna’; I had never looked at it that way before. How haunting he found ‘The Scream’ and the loneliness he felt when he looked at the one titled ‘Melancholy’. He kind of paused at this one for a moment longer and said “When I used to be in my depressive state after a manic episode I would come here and stare at this painting all day. Every time I would be here sitting on that bench right there until they closed and would ask me to leave” it is wistful the way he says it. I reach out to him and pull him into me rubbing his pack I lean up and kiss him gently on the cheek. He looks at me and I can see it there; the past hidden shadows, the pain. He quickly covers it up and kisses me and he drags me to see the next one ‘The Sun’, it was a wonderful day and that night we stayed up late talking, kissing and holding each other until the sun came up and we both drifted to sleep snuggled deep in the heat each other’s arms.  
One day we were at the coffee shop just having coffee and I was reading an article about new advances in the medical field and he kept looking at me and it looked like he was drawing. I put my IPad down and look at him and ask “What are you doing”  
He smiles and says “You will see, just keep reading”  
I give him a look, like are you kidding me  
“I’m serious, it is not done yet and I want it to be good when I show you” he says  
I roll my eyes at him but I smile and pick up my IPad to keep reading. I keep looking at him, his eyes are beautiful, and his concentration is complete. His long hangs pulling the pencil across the paper, the little ‘V’ line in his forehead as he concentrates.  
“I see you staring at me and I am never going to finish if you don’t stop” Even says amused  
“Ok fine, but you are so pretty I just can’t help it” I say  
He smiles a warm smile, and indulgent one. He leans over and kisses me “Almost done be patient please”  
I roll my eyes again  
“Now that is classic Isak” He chuckles  
I wait another 15 minutes but then he very shyly says “Ok it’s done”  
I lean up in great anticipation and he hands me the paper. I look down at the drawing and I am amazed, my mouth falls open at a loss for words. It is me and I have never seen myself look that good before. He captured everything about me, I had never even seen before and I felt his hand come up and brush a tear I didn’t even feel away from my face. I lean into his touch and then I get up and cry into his neck “Oh Even, it’s beautiful!! No one has ever done something like this for me before.” I don’t care I am crying in public, I don’t care I am sitting on my boy friends lap and kissing him for the whole world to see. This beautiful man has managed to give me a gift that no one ever has before. He holds me and says “Now you see how I see you, how lovely you really are”.  
We look down at the drawing together while I sit on his lap. It is perfect; he even managed to catch the way the light shines in my eyes, the slight scrunch in my one eye brow as I concentrate. I never liked my lips, I always hated the cupids bow, but he someone how made them beautiful. I smile at him tears still swimming in my eyes and I kiss him. This is not a polite kiss, this kiss has heat, and this kiss makes my dick semi hard. I can feel him too, stiffening under me. “My place” I say in a deep voice. His response is immediate as he drags me out of that coffee shop so fast my head was spinning. Yes that was a very good day. Every day with Even is amazing; I can’t believe somedays how lucky I am.  
Today’s flight was a bit rough and we really didn’t get to hang out like we wanted to but I did kiss him each time I walked passed his seat. He would reach out and touch my hand and sometimes squeeze my butt. I didn’t want to make other people uncomfortable but for the most part no one was paying us any attention. Most of the people on the flight are regulars like Even and they have gotten used to us and just mostly ignore us. I walk passed him again brining a pillow to a woman in front of him and he grabs me on my way back pulling me neatly into his lap. It’s like I was meant to be there, I fit perfectly. He kisses me sweetly and I kiss him back. I don’t deepen the kiss because I am working, but he tries to and I pull back.  
“What do you think are doing?” I ask  
“Are you a member of the Mile High club?” he asks me wiggling his eye brows  
I feel myself blush, “No, are you?”  
He shakes his head “No, so why don’t we join together” he whispers in my ear causing me to shiver.  
I look him in the eye and see the heat behind them, I nod. I climb out of his lap and he stands up and walks away, he winks at me and goes into the bathroom, he does not lock the door. I follow about 30 seconds later. I don’t know who sees but my lower extremities are doing all the thinking so really it’s not my fault, I’m a guy thinking with the wrong head.  
I open the door and he pulls me into him and pushes me against the door effectively closing it and sliding the lock while my hands roam all over his body.  
************************************************************************  
This is all heat, all hot and I can’t get closer to him fast enough. We are pulling at each other; the buttons fly off my shirt as he rips it open. This is not careful, this is hot, and this is pure lust and need. I am too far gone to really care. He is kissing me, sliding down to kiss my neck and suck marks all over my chest as he makes his way down to my now rock hard cock. He rubs the outside of my pants with his face moaning against my hardness. He pulls my pants and boxers down in one motion. My body is heated and so sensitive. He tugs my leaking cock out of my pants and into his mouth. This is not about making love this is just about sex, hot, wet sex. His tongue is making circles around my dick and his cheeks are hollowing out as he takes me all the way into his hot mouth. I try not to moan, I really do but some sounds escape and I think it was laced with Even’s name. I put my hands in his hair and start to rock my hips as I fuck his mouth. “Even” I cry “Holy shit, baby, yes” His mouth is magic and hot. He grabs my ass with both hands and pushes my dick to the back of his throat and he hums in pleasure. The sensation is unbelievable and so fucking hot. I start to rock my hips faster, need taking over my body. If I hurt him he doesn’t complain, he just devours me. “I’m going to cum” I moan as the heat from my stomach tightens and I explode all over the back of his tongue. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head as my orgasm rushes through me. He swallows every last drop as I come down from my high. When I finally catch my breath, he comes up and kisses me and I can taste myself on his tongue and it is so fucking sexy. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and he bites down, I groan in pleasure. I lean in “Your turn” I whisper into his ear and then nip at his ear lobe. I return the favor and destroy his shirt trying to get to his bare chest. Making my own trail of marks down his body all the way to his happy trial. I pull down his pants and boxers rubbing my face in the delicious coarse hair surrounding his cock. He whimpers, and that sound goes straight to my dick. I can’t wait to have him in my mouth, his hard throbbing dick. It tastes like heaven as I wrap my lips around it and take him in. The salty precum is delicious and I pull back a bit so I can lick his slit and get every last drop. “Isak” a strangled moan comes from his lips. I pull my mouth off his dick and he looks at me in dismay. I smile at him and wet my fingers till they are dripping in spit. He smiles back at me, a heated smile that knows exactly what I have planned. I press two fingers into his perfect pink hole as I take his cock in my mouth again. I curl them around looking for that sweet little spot, that small bundle of nerves. I know when I have hit it because his hands fly up to cover his mouth from the unbelievably loud moan. He can’t help it and I love that I have done this to him, wrecked him this way. I watch his face, his eyes squinted shut trying to hold back the animalistic sounds that are clawing their way out of his body. I rub my fingers into him quickly taking him apart. I hit his spot a few more times and then he is cuming hard and fast into my mouth. I drink him down, reveling in the taste of him, mine he is all mine. With shaking limbs we attempt to make ourselves presentable, laughing and kissing as we try to adjust each other’s pants and shirts.  
**************************************************************************  
“Well perhaps we should not have ripped each other’s shirts open” Even laughs  
I look down and laugh “Holy hell, this looks terrible, how do I finish working looking like I got attacked?” I ask  
“Hang on, just stay here, I have a spare shirt in my carry on. You can have it” he winks at me, and looks in the mirror. His hair is a wreck and sticking to his sweaty face. “Oh well” and promptly leaves me in the bathroom. He is back soon enough with a clean shirt and I button it up. He is smiling fondly at me.  
“What” I ask  
“Nothing, I just like you in my clothes” He says  
“Shut up Even and help me look presentable” I laugh and he does.  
He chuckles “I actually have an even better idea, are you up for a little prank?” his eye brows lifting and his smile mischievous  
“Oh hell ya, what do you have in mind?” I ask  
“Do you have any extra flight attendant vests?” he queries  
I smile; I like this idea already.  
I look better than he does as we exit that bathroom together. All the shame of it doesn’t bother me, at this point everyone probably knows and it’s not like I can get into trouble, everyone seems to know who Even’s father is and no one ever seems like they want to cross him. I met him a couple of times in passing and stare alone could kill. He was yelling at some poor guy who made a mistake, I didn’t catch what it was, but he put the fear of god in me and his anger was not even turned towards me. I shiver remembering it. Even misreads me and rubs my arms thinking I am cold.  
“Welcome to the club” he whispers wickedly into my ear.  
I smile and my face flushes as I remember what we just did.  
“I don’t know much, but I know we are doing that again” I say surprising him and walk back  
I am wearing his clothes; he even gave me his watch for good measure. Even is dressed up in a flight attendant uniform, well the best we could do in short time with my name tag on his shirt. Damn he looks fine. I take a seat in his chair and the person who is sitting in the seat next to him looks for a moment and then Even walk up to me and says “What can I get you to drink sir?”  
“I will have a glass of your finest champagne” I say waving my hand in the air  
Then the passenger looks at Even and startles as he looks between us, then rolls his eyes as we both start laughing hysterically. He is shaking his head at our stupid joke; well at least we think we are funny. I watch as he walks around offering people drinks and they look at him strangely and then look over at Even’s seat trying to figure out what is going on and I am just sitting there laughing with tears rolling down my face. It was even more fun in coach, watching him walk around and talk to people who seemed confused. One girl grabbed his attention and was obviously flirting with him. He laughed then politely and deftly removed her hand from his arm and walked back towards me. I hated the jealousy I felt and when he came up to me I said “Well she seemed friendly”  
“Oh, are you jealous baby?” he asks me teasing as he leans in and smothers me with kisses  
“No” I refute  
He pulls me out to look me in the eye like he doesn’t believe me  
“You are so cute Isak, I think jealous Isak is my new favorite” Even says smiling  
“I am not” I say petulantly but then I smile and he leans in to kiss me again.  
We eventually change back and Even takes his seat because I really do have to work, but I keep his shirt on.  
EVEN POV  
Isak is the best, I love watching him work. I love how he smiles, how is eyes light up when he looks at me as opposed to other people. I love the way his ass looks in his pants, hey I can be shallow. I wink at him and he blushes but he winks back at me and makes a little kisses face at me. I am so fucked; this boy has me wrapped around his finger. I wonder if he knows what he does to me. I wonder if he knows he is the only thing I look forward to, he is the only thing that makes my heart flutter in my chest.  
He stops by and I get my kiss “can I come over tonight?” Isak asks  
“Of course!! I have some ideas of what we could do” I say  
“Me to” Isak winks at me; he is so damn good at that. Then he sees the look on my face and asks “What?”  
“Just looking at that shirt and I am thinking that is what I want to wear to work on Monday” I say  
He blushes a bit “Why?” knowing the answer but wants to hear it anyway  
“Because it will smell like you” I beam at him  
He grins back at me and it melts my heart.  
The plane lands and we get off; hand in hand and smiling like fools we walk to exit the airport. My car comes and Isak rides with me. We hold hands and I rub circles into the back of his hand. Staring at each other the atmosphere changes, little flickers of heat are rolling off of Isak. His eyes are dark with need and it makes my dick harden in my pants. I lean in and kiss his neck, and slowly kiss up the edge of his jaw. I am placing little kisses around his face near his lips, I can hear him panting and I love the sound. Isak shifts and straddles my legs. He slowly kisses me back, breathing into my mouth, his tongue sliding along my lips begging for entrance which I grant willingly. The kiss is slow, sensual and so fucking hot. Our hands move through each other’s hair pulling. Exploring the others mouth slowly. The buildup is intense and we are both rock hard and grinding against the other.  
We make it back to my apartment, tumbling in the door hands all over each other. I can feel Isak’s hot breath all on my neck. We are both panting and pulling at our clothes. The pent up heat from the airplane and the car spilling out between us like a perfect storm. At first It is a race to get naked and then it slows down and we take our time leisurely taking each other apart.  
/  
Still EVEN POV  
I will never get over waking up next to Isak. His soft blonde curls falling a little into his eyes, his beautiful cupids bow lips part slightly as he breaths. I reach out and touch them. They are so soft. I lean in and kiss them, he smiles then opening his eyes and kissing me back.  
“I could wake up like this every day” Isak says against my lips, morning breath and all he is still beautiful.  
“Me too” I reply kissing him back  
We eat breakfast and it is comfortable and I love these moments. They are quite just him and me; so domestic.  
“I have a meeting today and I am seeing my dad later; he wants me to come by for dinner” I pull an Isak and roll my eyes.  
“Ok” he says looking a little sad  
“Hey, I will see you later.” I say brushing my thumb across his cheek  
“Yeah, sounds good. The boys are coming by and bringing dates, so please don’t leave me alone with them.” He smiles  
“I promise I will be there” I say and kiss his nose  
We are still locked in a kiss as I open the door and then I hear someone clear their throat. I open my eyes, fucking hell it’s Sonja. Well now is as good of a time as any to end the engagement.  
“Uh, Hi so it looks like I am interrupting something” Sonja says with anger in her voice.  
She really has no right to her anger, she knows things are over I have said it so many times I can’t remember. Isak looks horrified and leans into me like he wants to hide.  
“Sonja, you are interrupting something, why are you here?” I ask matching her angry tone  
“I came here to talk about our relationship and see if there is any way we can make this work” She says giving Isak and dirty once over “but it looks like you are busy moving on so I won’t keep you” She says with acid in her tone “Aren’t you that flight attendant, quite a step up for you here isn’t it”  
And that is where I draw the line  
“Sonja, shut the fuck up right now! You don’t get to talk to him like that it is me you are angry at not Isak. Secondly you knew this was over, it has been for years you just refuse to accept it because our fathers have this crazy idea to marry us off. You and I are done, I am with someone new” I say this as I pull Isak closer to me and rub his back, he has so much tension in his body I feel horrible “I want you to leave, to forget my number, to forget where I live and to forget me.”  
She stands there; anger pulsing through her and whips around “Fine just hope you have thought through all consequences of your actions here Even, there are always consequences when it comes to your father” She is threatening me, bitch!!  
I want to hurl an hundred ugly things at her but what good will it do “Lucky for me I don’t give a shit about my father’s consequences”  
She laughs a mirthless laugh and says as the elevator doors close “Just keep telling yourself that Even” and she is gone. I tugged my hand down my face.  
“Well that was not how I wanted that to go but at least it is done.” I say looking at Isak who looks terrified  
“Even what about your dad, he scares the shit out of me, why is she threatening you like that. What will your father do? I don’t want him to hurt you Even” he says to me. This sweet boy so worried for me. I kiss the top of his head and pull him further into my arms against my chest, slowly rubbing his back.  
“Don’t worry baby, I can handle my father. Or I can do a better job of trying.” I feel the shame well inside me and I need to be honest “I didn’t tell you and I am sorry for not being stronger and not saying anything but my dad announced my engagement to all his colleagues a while back and I didn’t say anything. I just let them believe it.” my shoulders sag in shame my throat goes dry  
My words hurt him I can see it in his eyes and Isak simply asks “Why?” his voice small  
My eyes prick with unshed tears “because I was afraid, because I am afraid of him. But if there is one thing I am even more afraid of, it is losing you” I say honesty “he may try to hurt me Isak but as long as I have you I gladly suffer any consequence he can doll out. These past several weeks have been so amazing and I want more, I want every day to start and end with you. I can’t promise it will be easy but I promise it will be worth it.”  
A tear escapes and rolls down my cheek, he brush it away with a chaste kiss and then Isak leans in and says “You are not going to lose me” against my chest  
“Then everything will be just fine, not perfect but a least it will always be us.” I say, I say it for him, I say it for me. I want to believe it but my father can be horrible when he doesn’t get what he wants. I look at him and say “A very handsome smart boy told me that we all have choices, well, I choose you” Kissing him again.  
I hope it is that simple, I want it to be that simple. Standing here holding Isak in my arms it feels that simple, but if there is one thing I have learned that with my father, nothing is that simple.  
Isak looks up at me like he is reading my thoughts “You don’t seem 100% sure about it” he sounds sad.  
Damn that hurts “I am 100% sure about you” I say “My father well it might not be so easy to convince him and he can be quite horrible when he doesn’t get his way. I am just hoping when he sees me, hears me and sees how happy you make me he will change his mind”  
“What is it he doesn’t like?” Isak asks  
“He wants to create this dynasty with himself and Sonja’s father, so that right there pisses him off but he does not approve of my lifestyle or my sexual orientation. He thinks I made up Pansexual” I see Isak roll his eyes at this “and he says it is a choice and that I am choosing wrong” I frown at the memory of his words, harsh and unforgiving.  
“So, if he feels that way how are you ever going to convince otherwise?” Isak asks  
“I don’t know Isak, I really don’t. I might ever be able to but please” I pull his chin up to look him in the eye “Please know that there is nothing he can do that will keep us apart, there is nothing he can say that will make me not want this, not want you” I kiss him gently and I can see the tears swimming in his eyes.  
“Thank you” He whispers against my lips. He pulls back and looks at me “I feel the same way” he smiles and then his face becomes serious “There is nothing that he can do that will keep me from you either”  
I smile down at him holding this beautiful boy and kiss the top of his head “Then for now let’s just take it day by day, hour by hour, or minute by minute”  
Isak smiles up at me and says “Minutt for Minutt, I like that.” and seals this promise with a kiss.  
/  
ISAK POV  
I leave Evens apartment feeling a little on edge. I know he seems sure enough but there is doubt in his eyes and I don’t know if he was trying to convince me or himself of being able to handle his father. I am making my way down the block when I hear a voice say  
“He doesn’t really want you!” it is mean and harsh and I know it is meant for me because I recognize the voice. I turn to look at Sonja  
“No? And how would you know? Oh that’s right you are Even’s puppet master, pulling all the strings, right? And this is not how it was supposed to go, harder to control him when he has a mind of his own” I say honestly and without regret.  
“You are so naïve, his dad will never allow it. We will be together it is already a done deal” She scoffs at me with a mean sneer “He doesn’t even know is own mind, he is sick and needs me. He needs me to take care of him, to help him. You will never understand. I have always been there for him and I have no plans on letting some little social climbing slut take that from me”  
“You think that is what this is about!?” I ask incredulous “I don’t give two shits about his money sweet heart and he knows his own mind; he knows what he wants and you know how I know that? Because I didn’t tell him, he told me. I don’t tell him what to do, I allow him to be himself. He is not sick!! He is not his illness!!” I say with anger in my voice, this bitch is really pissing me off. The controlling notes in her voice, she doesn’t want him she wants what his status can give her; she wants to control him just like his father.  
Sonja laughs at me without humor “Wow you really did drink the cool-aid huh? You are foolish to think he has a say, you are foolish to think he can control his illness and you are even more foolish to think that he actually cares about you. He might think he does right now but once he uses you up he will toss you aside” Her voice cracks a little with hurt but she covers that up quickly  
Then it dawns on me, “Now I understand, you are bitter. How many times has he tried to leave you? How many times have you convinced him he is sick and can’t be on his own and he needs only you? How many times have you invalidated his feelings and told him what to feel?”  
“I never!!” she spits at me  
“Really, never? You never told him what to feel?” I shake my head at her “See the fact of the matter is I see right through you, I have known people like you my whole life. My mother was a master at telling me how to feel so that it suited her too. She convinced me something was wrong with me because I like boys instead of girls. Until one day I realized what she was doing, that she was wrong, one day I thought for myself and now she no longer controls me. I think Even has finally realized he has a mind of his own and you are just terrified because you can no longer control him, and neither can his father. Get a life honey; because Even is all mine.” I say this to her confidence and watch her wide furious eyes and open mouth. Then I turn quickly on my heal and walk off without a look back feeling pretty fucking good about myself.  
/  
Hours later EVEN POV  
I am sitting across from the man who is my father. Right now I hate everything about him and Sonja too. Sonja must have called him after she left my apartment and told him all about Isak. Right now we are looking daggers at each other.  
“So, you found yourself a little boy toy fine, but do not expect me to be ok with it or to be accepting of your disgusting lifestyle. You are marrying Sonja and that is the end of it!” He shouts at me.  
I wish we were at a restaurant so he would be forced to at least be civil, but we are sitting as his table and he is anything but civil. I take a deep breath, I want to be an adult about this, and I want him to hear me, really hear me. I don’t want to sound like a child shouting at his father because he is not getting his way.  
I very calmly say “Isak is not a toy, I care about him. I want to be with him father. I don’t love Sonja; I don’t think I ever did, but Isak….”  
He cuts me off “Do not sit there and talk to me about your feelings for some boy. Some poor kid who is just looking for someone he can leach off of. It is disgusting and I won’t have it. You are my son, the heir to my empire. If you want to have him on the side, fine but you will keep that part of your life hidden behind closed doors where I can’t see it and you will marry Sonja. You will give me grandchildren and maintain the image and life I have worked so hard to create, you will not embarrass me.”  
I can feel the heat of my anger, I wonder if he can too. So much for trying to remain calm; I stand up and stare down at him slamming my hand on the table “I won’t marry her, I don’t love her. Isak is not some piece of ass that I will keep on the side. He wants me as I want him and that is it. This is my life!! You have been pushing me around and telling me what to do my whole life!! Well not any more, you might not like my choices but they are mine! You run your company; do not attempt to continue to run my life!!” My voice grew louder and louder  
I see him smile and I hate it because I know that smile. It is a cruel smile without humor and he thinks he has won “Does he know that you are sick, that you are crazy?” He watches as his words cut me deeply “Does he know you will go crazy and hurt him, cheat on him, break his poor little heart, the way you have done to Sonja?” he says this with malice and hate. He knows exactly what to say, exactly where to put the knife and how to twist it in deep.  
“I told him I am bipolar yes, and he shows more care and consideration for what it is than you ever have. He accepts me the way I am and wants me anyways. You always used it as a way to control me not to care for me as you pretend. I see right through you, you are miserable and you want to make everyone else miserable too.” I can see my words affect him; by just a little widening of his eyes, he quickly covers it up.  
“I know you Even, I know how you fixate on things. You did it your whole like finding something to obsess over. You don’t love this boy, you don’t even know how. You will use him because it pleases you now but one day you will make him hate you.” He says this with cruelty.  
“Well that shows how little you actually know me. I have been in control of myself for years now. I take care of myself and my episodes are nothing like they were when I was in high school. I am not manic and he is not just a distraction. I care for him. I choose him, he chooses me and no matter what you say you can’t change that. You can’t make these feelings go away. You can’t buy my affections you can’t twist this to your advantage.” I say this all with stern conviction so he can hear me, see that I am strong.  
He makes a disgusted sound “Get out of my house!!” He shouts “Get out and don’t come back here until you have seen reason!! You will do what I say damn it!! You will do what I say Even or I will take away everything you hold dear!”  
I laugh without humor at this “That is the thing father” I say shaking my head “You don’t know me and you have no idea what I hold dear. You never have and you never will. You forgot a long time ago what love is, what it feels like to love truly and deeply.”  
“Love” he scoffs at me “love has nothing to do with it!!” He shouts at me  
I sigh at this shaking my head “Love has everything to do with it” With this I turn and leave. I get into my car. I feel dejected, defeated and in that moment all I want is Isak. I send him a text  
Me  
-Where are you?  
Isak  
-Home, why are you OK? How did it go with your dad?  
Me  
-Horrible, I need you, I need you in my arms.  
Isak  
-Come over now, everyone is here, I will tell them to go and we can meet them later or not just come here now. I will be here waiting for you with open arms baby.  
God, he is perfect.  
Me  
-Thank you. Sorry to ruin the evening  
Isak  
-Hey you didn’t ruin anything; we will have plenty of nights. Just come to me now.  
And I do, I drive as if there are no speed limits. I drive as if my life depends on it and really it kind of does. I drive to the one person who I need, I drive to Isak my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Edvard Munich to find paintings if you want to see the ones I mentioned; they are real and a few of my own personal favorites and I could see why Even would like them. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be some comfort but again more angst. 
> 
> Chapter 5 Playlist  
> Falling in love in a Coffee Shop – Landon Pigg  
> Shape if You – Ed Sheeran  
> Way Down We Go – Kaleo  
> I’m Still Here – John Rzeznik  
> Sweet as Whole – Sara Bareilles  
> Break Stuff – Limp Bizkit


	6. Comfort, Karaoke and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak comforts Even, there is more smut between the asterisks. There is also a lot of love and softness. I tried to insert more boy squad and funny moments, but again I may have failed miserably at it. The end of this chapter deals with Evens past and talks of bipolar and attempted suicide. Please read notes at the end as well. I am not bipolar and I am in no way an expert this is my own interpretation and input from a friend who is bipolar. If this triggers you at all please skip the end of the chapter or this chapter entirely.

ISK POV  
I practically rip the door off the hinges as I make my way down the stairs to meet Even. I see headlights up the road and they turn off, I am squinting and I start walking that way I am too hyped up to sit still. Then I see him, his blonde hair is alight with the moon. He stops when he sees me, a heartbeat and then we are running full tilt towards each other. I feel him crash into my body with full force and I actually jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and he catches me easily pulling me to him greedily. We are desperately clutching at each other, our mouths searching hot and needy.  
“Isak” he says my name like a litany  
“Baby, baby. I’m here, I’m here, I’ve got you.“ I breathe into his skin  
We stand there for an immeasurable amount of time before we release each other and I lead him to back to the apartment with my arm around his waist. Eskild is in the kitchen making a pot of tea.  
“Hi Even, made you some tea” Eskild says  
“Thank you” his voice sounds faint and incredibly drained  
I sit next to him, still touching him, rubbing his back as he shivers.  
“Are you cold” I ask  
He nods “Yes. This tea is amazing thank you” he says looking at Eskild  
“You are welcome darling. I am going to bed if you need me I’m here but please knock first, I am sleeping in the nude as of late” Eskild smiles a leaves the room  
Even actually lets a small chuckle escape at that comment “He is great”  
“Yeah he is, just always unapologetically himself” I reply  
I sit there and watch him drink his tea, “Do you want to take a shower?”  
“That would be great actually” he replies  
We slowly get up and I lead him to the bathroom. I grab him a towel and help him undress, he looks at me.  
“Will you join me?” he asks  
“If you want me to” I reply  
“Always” he says  
He then helps me out of my cloths as well. We get into the shower together and take turns under the hot spray. This is not about sex, this is about comfort. I reach for the soap and gently rub it into his hair. I take my time massaging his scalp and elicit small moans from him. I slowly wash his body, starting at his shoulders and his collar bone. I move down the hard planes of this stomach, his waste and then I help him to rinse off. I gently place kisses on his chest, his neck and pull him too me so we are standing there holding each other in the hot water. Eventually the water starts to cool and we exit the shower and I help him to dry off. We head to my room and I give him a pair of my boxers to wear. I help him into my bed and pull him onto my chest, he hums in contentment as I run my fingers through is hair. It is still a bit wet but it feels nice. I place kisses on his forehead every so often. I don’t want to ask him what happened so I just wait until he decides he is ready to tell me. We lay there in a peaceful quite that is not at all uncomfortable, just the sound of us breathing taking up space in the room.  
“He was horrible Isak” Even finally says breaking the silence. The pain in his voice going straight to my heart.  
“Oh baby I am so sorry” I say to him, knowing these words are not enough but I mean them.  
“He was so hurtful and hateful, he just wants me to be straight and marry Sonja. I must give him grandchildren and not embarrasses him. He told me to keep you on the side, hide you away if I must” Even says  
I flinch at his words, I don’t want to think Even would agree to that and I feel guilty for even thinking he would but still there is doubt in my mind. He must feel me react to his words, and he rubs his hand down my stomach and leans his head back to look me in the eye.  
“I told him I would not do that, they I don’t love Sonja and that I want you” he says this with more feeling than anything else tonight. He wants to be sure that I know, that I understand that he wants me.  
“Thank you that must have been so hard to do.” I say this while squeezing him back into me trying to comfort him.  
“It was hard and for the first time in my life I am making my own choice’s, standing up for myself and he seems at a loss of what do to with that so he is lashing out. He brought up my illness, well threw it in my face is more like it. Making sure I felt like shit and that I am not capable of knowing my own mind or my own feelings.” His says this with utter grief.  
I feel my blood boil at this; it makes me angry the way his dad treated him. How could anyone want to hurt this amazing man? He is so kind, so good and so giving of himself. So full of love and passion.  
“Baby, I am so sorry. You know that he is not right, don’t you? That you are in control that you do know your own mind.” I say fervently  
“Most of the time I do, but he has seen me at my worst he knows how bad it can get and I have made many mistakes and hurt many people when I had manic episodes and he just loves to throw it in my face; especially when it suites him and it suites him right now” Even sound defeated.  
I don’t want to be like his dad and Sonja and tell him how he feels I need to tread very carefully with my next words. He needs to know I am here for him and that I don’t fear his illness.  
“Do you know what it feels like when you start to slip?” I ask him  
“Yes usually but not always, I have been in control of my episodes for years now and I can usually tell when they start so that I can get ahead of them.” He says  
I nod and he continues “One way I can tell his my hand writing starts to change, or when I draw it becomes a little off. I can also feel the high as it starts to come, or that lack of sleeping. That’s why I try not to smoke or drink too much. It messes with my senses and my meds”  
“I am not afraid Even, you know that right?” I ask  
He pulls back again and looks at me and leans up to kiss me on the lips. It is soft and sweet.  
“I know baby and that is why I love you” he says  
I startle at the words, I was not expecting them, but I feel them. I push him back on my pillow; I kiss his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, and the corners of his mouth before I claim his lips. Three, four, five, six more kisses and I pull back my hand cupping his cheek my thumb rubbing him gently.  
“I love you to” I say simply  
He pulls me towards him again and kisses me “I have never felt anything quite like this; ever”  
“Me neither” I reply

EVEN POV  
He is perfect. This man is absolutely perfect in every way. He just expects me the way I am, he doesn’t try to tell me how or what to feel. He doesn’t try to give me advice; he is just here for me supporting me, loves me. I look at him, sitting up so that we are eye level now and I lean in and kiss him once, twice and then our lips crash together, our tongues exploring each other’s mouths. I bite Isak’s lip and I am rewarded with a moan.  
********************************************************************  
“Isak, I want you. I want to bury myself inside you.” I whisper these words into his ear and I feel his body respond to me. A flash of goosebumps rise on his skin and our kisses become frantic.  
“Even” Isak moans my name and my dick stands at attention. “Even please”  
“I’ve got you baby..” I breathe “…do you think you can cum more than once?”  
I push him into the mattress as I ask this and he nods his head with a wicked smile  
“Yes, how about you?” he asks me cheekily  
Damn he is so cute when he is like that  
“Yes baby with you, I can” I reply with a grin  
He giggles at that and then I start my trail of open mouth kisses down his chest. Sucking and biting as I go. He moans and I feel him buck his hips up trying to find friction for his rock hard dick. It is leaking precum and I lean down to lick it up and groan as the salty flavor hits my tongue.  
“Damn baby you taste so good” I sigh  
I lick slowly up the shaft of his hard cock and rub his balls with one had. I suck and lick the head and then I look up at him and say “Look at me Isak” he does instantly and we keep eye contact as I take him all into my mouth. It is so fucking hot!! He watches me until the pleasure becomes too much and his eyes roll into the back of his head and he makes ungodly noises. He is no way knows how to be quite and I love it, Eskild might not appreciate the noise but I would do this all night just to listen to him makes these sounds. I let his dick drop from my mouth and he whines at the absence of my mouths heat. He watches as I grab the lube and his eyes already filled with lust dilate fully until there is no green left. He is lying there wanting. I pour lube on my fingers and make my way down to his rim. I let my tongue explore his soft pink hole and listen to the delicious noises Isak makes.  
I slide one finger in then and he hisses as it breaches his tight hole. I start to loosen him up and then add a send finger at his request for “More, Fuck Even, More!!!” he shouts  
Then I take his dick in my mouth again and start my assault on his loosened hole with my fingers. I add a third finger move them and twist until I hear him scream “Oh Fuck!! Even!! Yes baby!! Oh god!!” I know now that I have hit his sweet spot and I don’t let up and he moves his hips now effectively fucking my mouth. His hands are in my hair and he is holding, me pushing me, using my mouth to find his release, and I love it. I have my other hand stroking my dick; it is painfully hard and leaking. I pull my mouth off for a moment asking him “Are you ready to cum baby? I am ready whenever you are” I feel his thighs tighten up and he screams my name “EVEN!!! Fuck baby I’m gonna…..” and hot cum is shooting down the back up my throat, I swallow every drop milking him through his orgasm. Then my own orgasm consumes me, I see white spots in front of my eyes and my body shakes against Isak. I am stroking my dick as the last of my high leaves my body. We are both breathing hard and I slowly crawl up his body planting kisses along the way. I find his mouth and I kiss him and his tongue searches my mouth to taste himself.  
“Fuck Even, that was amazing. I didn’t hurt you did I? I got a little carried away there at the end.  
“No baby, you didn’t hurt me. I love watching you come undone, all those delicious noises you make just spurring me on”  
I stand up and grab some tissues to wipe my cum off him and myself. I pull some boxers on and look at Isak “I’m grabbing us some water be right back”  
I return with two glasses, thankfully not running into Eskild. I hand one to Isak and I chug the other one. He is laying there just smiling at me with that fucked out look on his face.  
“Damn you look so good lying there” I say and he smirks at me as I climb back over the top of him “Ready for round 2?” I kiss him on his collar bone, licking up his neck sucking a nice hickey that will be there for a nice long while. Showing the world he is mine.  
He grins at me and then shocks me by grabbing my arms and flipping us over so he is on top of me now “Yes my love, I do believe I am” He kisses me hard and grinds his cock against mine until we are both fully hard again. I really didn’t think I could get hard again, but damn what this boy does to me.  
“Well we are no longer teenagers but from the feel of it we are both ready” Isak says pushing his cock against mine and smiling at me naughtily  
I push up against him and he moans “Yes I do believe you are right about that” and I attempt to wink at him. He giggles “You so can’t wink”. I laugh and lean up to kiss him it is a sweet kiss at first but that does not last long as we both moan into each other’s mouths.  
I watch as he licks my chest, slowly tasting my skin, taking my nipples and sucking each one and playfully biting till I moan. He looks me in the eye, heat controlling his movements and he makes his way down to my now leaking hard cock. He moves to my inner thigh, kissing, licking and sucking marks and just the small brush of his nose and hot breath across my dick and he moves to assault my other thigh. I look at the marks he is making and know by tomorrow they will be more prominent and I love that I will be able to look down and see them and remember who put them there. He face buries himself into my dick and I feel his tongue make little trails down my balls to my awaiting rim. His tongue flicks out and makes short work of my hole. Pushing, pulling and nipping at the sensitive skin. He puts his fingers in his mouth and when he pulls them out they are dripping in spit and then takes one finger and pushes it into me and I moan in pleasure. He continues to lick and punish me with his finger. “Isak if you don’t stop soon I am going to cum again too soon.” I pant  
He removes his finger and I feel the loss immediately. He move up slightly and his mouth wraps around my robbing cock and pulls a few times and I moan “Oh Fuck Isak, Yes baby!!” I am a little more quite than Isak, at least I think I am.  
Isak whispers to me “I’m going to ride you, are you ready for me baby?”  
I nod frantically “Do you need me to finger you some more?”  
“No baby you opened me up pretty good before” He kisses me all tongue, teeth, lips and need  
I watch as he rips open a condom, rolling it over my hard cock and rubbing lube slowly over it while he watches me the whole time.  
“Damn baby you look so hot like that” I say, watching him  
I watch as Isak positions me right at the entrance to his sweet hole. He pushes down slowly and I watch as his mouth falls open in pleasure. He sinks onto me slowly and once I am fully buried deep inside him he leans forward kisses me and says against my lips “Fuck Even, you feel so good buried inside of me, I want to keep you like this forever; filling me up so good”  
I almost cum at those very words but I hold on because I want to feel him grind himself onto me, forcing me deeper into his tight hole.  
“Please Isak, please move. I need baby, I need you so bad” I moan  
Isak smiles at me and start to roll his hips. I am trying to help; pushing up against his thrusts downward and holding his hips to push in harder to try and control the onslaught of feelings. Isak leans back and really starts to bounce up and down on my dick relentlessly. His moans and mine are mixing in with the heat and sweat of the moment. I can feel how my toes are starting to curl and my balls are disappearing up into me.  
“Even baby, look at me I want to watch you cum” Isak says  
I look at him and push harder up into him and listen to his screams “Fuck Even, Shit, Oh GOD!!” I am doing that, I am taking him apart like that.  
Then I lose the battle with nature and my dick. I feel my cum fill up the condom wrapped around my dick buried inside Isak. Isak keeps going squeezing my dick tighter in his ass hole trying to keep me there while he chases his second orgasm. I watch as Isak falls off the edge and I feel as hot white streaks of cum paint my chest. Isak is shaking above me and once he can breathe he leans forward and kisses me. It is no longer rushed but gentle reassuring.  
**********************************************************************  
Of all the things that I like the most my favorite one of all is kissing Isak. It is just amazing and it pushes all my broken pieces back together or a least it feels like it does. Isak gets up and gets some toilet paper and cleans us both off, and then he comes back to bed and wraps himself entirely around me. Yes this is pretty much my happy place.  
This time Isak lays on my chest and sighs “We are defiantly good at the sex thing and defiantly both up for going more than once, you are the only one who has gotten me to go more than once since high school”  
“Same” I reply simply and we both laugh at that.

ISAK POV  
I am lying on his chest, we are both still a bit sweaty but I don’t care. I love the smell of him and when you mix it with sweat and sex well that just makes it 10 times better. I hum satisfied and I am running my fingers gently up and down his chest, I hear him sigh in contentment.  
“I wish we could just stay like this, right here forever. Don’t you?” I ask  
He doesn’t reply right away and I look up at him and he is already looking down at me, smiling so beautifully it makes my heart hurt. How can this stunning man be meant for me?  
“Yes, I think about that a lot actually. Every time I hold you all I can think is how can I stop time just so that I can have you in that moment for a little bit longer. I have had moments in my life I want to remember but nothing like the moments I have with you. I want to keep them all; I want to remember them all.” Even says this with love and I feel it in my bones.  
“You are such a sap but I know what you mean. I have moments in my life and I stop for a second and I think, I will never get this moment back, and I close my eyes and try to absorb it. With you every single moment is like that, I don’t ever want to take it for granted.” I kiss him and rub my nose along his; I kiss the side of his mouth and nip at his perfect jaw line. I lean back down against his chest. He pulls me closer and wraps a leg around my hip pulling me a close as possible, and kissing the top of my head. This right here, I wish this moment could last a lifetime, I thinks as I feel myself drifting to sleep.  
/  
I feel his hand rubbing my back, his lips in my hair as I slowly blink my eyes awake. I move a little bit and feel the soreness of my muscles from last night’s sexcapade. I moan a bit and untangle myself from Even’s grasp and I hear him chuckle.  
“I am feeling a bit sore this morning too” He says leaning in for a morning kiss  
I kiss him back eagerly. “Morning”  
“Morning by sweet, Breakfast?” He asks  
“Pancakes?”  
“Anything for you” Even says touching the tip of my nose with his finger. “But first nature calls”  
“I will race you!!” I say jumping up and he grabs me and pulls me back down on the bed, I am giggling as he is smothering me in kisses “Damn it Even stop! I’m going to piss myself” he keeps salting me, kissing me and tickling me “Fine you go first” I acquiesce, he smiles “what a wonderful idea” He kisses me again but stops his assault. He gets up and grabs a pair of my sweats and I watch and he pulls them on, his muscles stretching over his back, his hair a mess but damn he is my perfect mess.  
“What?” he asks me  
“Nothing, just enjoying the view” I reply  
He smirks at me and shakes his butt as he leaves my room, I laugh at that. I get up and put on a pair of sweats too and head for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He meets me in there and I kiss him quickly then duck under his arm to run to the bathroom.  
Heading back into the kitchen I hear Eskild talking to Even and smell bacon cooking, my stomach gives a large growl.  
“Well there you are baby Jesus, Good morning” Eskild says  
I look at Eskild and roll my eyes, “Morning, really Eskild you could have at least put pants on” I say  
“Why?” he asks and I hear Even chuckle. He is standing there in his underwear and they are a pair of thongs and leave almost nothing to the imagination. He bends over to get juice out of the fridge and I avert my eyes; oh holy hell.  
“Because you don’t live alone and perhaps some of us don’t want thong this early in the morning” I say and Even leans in and kisses me sniggering a little

“Never too early for thong Isak my love, never too early, and it is funny you should bring up that I don’t live alone, same could be said to the both of you” Eskild says with a little salt  
“What? I am wearing pants” I defend  
“Yes you are, however you kept me up all night making noises, ‘oh Even, Oh God’” Eskild says in a poor interpretation of my voice. “Sounds to me like you found religion and apparently it is Evens dick that got you there” he smiles at his clever comment  
I feel the blush heat up my face, and Even chuckles and pulls me into his side “Yeah well payback is a bitch, I have had to listen to you for years. Don’t be jealous now that you are not the only one getting some” I retort  
“Oh relax baby gay, I love you. I am very happy you are getting some. Kudos to you Even I have never heard Isak make noises like that before. Don’t get me wrong he is noisy alone or not but my god your dick must be magic because those sounds, well they were ungodly. Congrats Even I am sorry Isak got to you before I did” He winks but does sound a bit regretful  
“Oh my god Eskild I was not that loud” I defend myself again  
Eskild looks at me doubtfully and he performs a classic Isak eye roll  
I open my mouth but Even chimes in “Isak you are that loud and I love it”  
I blush and he grabs at me I push him away “No I am not” I pout  
He grabs me again and I go willingly, he kisses me and whispers “I love the sounds you make and I look forward to hearing them again” He pulls my chin up and gives me a sweet chaste kiss.  
“Ok, breakfast is served” Even announces  
“Yumm, this looks amazing Even” Eskild says  
“Eskild could you please at least put pants on” I beg  
“Nope but thanks for asking” He replies  
“Fine” I acquiesce, why I thought I could change him now. I shake my head but I smile as I sit next to Even. Our feet tangle under the table and he is feeding me bacon. Oh we are so domestic, I love it.  
/  
Hours later Still ISAK POV  
“Karaoke?” Even asks  
“Yeah well, we never went out last night and the boys want to go. I am pretty sure Magnus just wants an excuse to see you and hit on you. “I laugh  
He chuckles “Ok, so are you singing?”  
“Of course, I am quite talented you know, well you actually do. Stalker” I wink teasingly and I kiss him  
“Very funny” he smiles back at me  
“So are you up for me to wow you with my musical talents?” I ask  
“Absolutely, I will be the one in the audience fan girling over how talented my boyfriend is” he kisses my neck and I giggle  
“Fan girling?” I ask  
“Yes I will be all like, oooohhhhh Isak you are so hot and so talented can I please take a selfie with you” He teases me  
“Fine laugh all you want but won’t you be upset when you’re not the only one” I tease him back  
“I will be very jealous that much I can promise you” he says kissing me  
“Well I should hope so” I kiss him once and then again. I turn to walk to away and he pulls me back against him and kisses me again and again. Attacking my neck and squeezing my sides making me laugh hysterically.  
“Even stop that tickles” I say laughing  
“Oh I know and if you make me jealous I will tickle you and make you squeal my name” He says against my ear.  
His hot breath makes me tingle and he feels how my body changes when he does this. He spins me around and kisses me again. This kiss turns heated and I am wrapping myself around him unashamedly rubbing my dick against him. In fairness he is doing the same. Then the door bell sounds  
“Fuck!” I say “the boys are here”  
Even kisses me one more time “Well better hurry up before I take you and fuck you and make them wait”  
I hesitate because that does sound tempting, he laughs and says “Go”  
I giggle and turn but I run back for one more kiss.  
I buzz them all up and open the door for them to come in. They are all arguing loudly about some girl who may or may not have looked at Magnus on the tram.  
“Dude, she was totally staring at me” Magnus argues  
“That’s because you got in her way” Mahdi says  
“I did not” Magnus argues  
“Yeah dude you did when you tripped over that old lady’s bag and she laughed at you” Jonas counters  
“Well maybe but she did smile at me” Magnus says  
“Whatever makes you feel better man” Madhi says  
“Isak, hey man. Dude, what the fuck were you and Even doing?” Magnus asks  
“What? Why?” I ask  
“Well either it is us or Even but your dick is half standing at attention. Pretty sure it is not us” Magnus says with a wink  
I blush “Nothing just hanging out”  
Even comes up behind me and totally rats me out “You all totally just cock blocked me”  
With that everyone laughs but me. I just blush and duck my head into Even’s shoulder  
“Knew it” Magnus laughs  
“Alright lets go, those songs are not going to sing themselves” Jonas says  
We all head out together. Even telling everyone about our last plane ride and how we changed seats. Earning quite a few laughs.  
The karaoke bar is packed and we all grab beers and pick out a few songs, Even picks out one too but he won’t tell me says it’s a surprise. I am sure you can guess, I did indeed roll my eyes at this. We are all sitting around drinking and laughing having a great time. I get up and sign We are Young by Fun, I have got the whole crowed going, everyone is singing along. I used to hate attention, being so shy but when I am drinking and out with my friends I tend to get braver. Even is smiling and singing along too, until he sees a guy come up to me after the song is over.  
“Hey man that was so great, you are such an awesome singer” Stanger slurs  
“Uh thanks man” I reply. I see Even and he starts to head over to me “ok well have a fun night”  
“Well it would be an even better night if you came home with me” he says touching my arm  
I pull out of his grasp and say “No, not tonight or any night, you see that really hot guy walking over hear. The blonde one who looks like he wants to kill you? Yeah that’s my boyfriend”  
Even walks up, I hate to admit it but I really do like jealous Even.  
“Problem?” he says eyeing the guy standing next to me  
“No man, no problem” he is holding up his hands in surrender “Just saying hello”  
“Great now let me show you how to say goodbye” Even says and with that grabs my hand pulls me into him and kisses me. This is not the kind of kiss you politely do in a bar; no this is the kind of kiss that makes ones dick stand up at attention. When he release my lips, let’s face it I would not have stopped that kiss, I smile at him and he smiles back pulling me with him back to our table  
“I like jealous Even” I say simply  
“Do you now?” Even asks  
“Yes, he is incredibly hot” my words are laced with innuendo  
“Well when we get back to your place I am going to show you just how hot a jealous Even can be” This sentence does not help me to calm my dick down but we sit down with the guys now so hopefully no one will notice. I simply could not get that lucky  
“Damn Isak, you need to get your dick under control, can you at least tell it you are out in public” Magnus laughs  
Now keep in mind this is a drunken Isak response “I have Magnus but tonight he just won’t listen”  
Everyone laughs at that. When it is Even’s turn to sing, I get a bit nervous and I am not sure why. He gets up on stage and is holding the mic; he attempts to wink at me which just makes me laugh. I blow him an air kiss and I am lucky enough to get one in return. The music starts to play and I can feel the tears prick my eyes. How did he know how much I like this song? I look at Jonas who winks at me “he asked me for a song” and shrugs in answer.  
Even starts to sing  
“Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you’re so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the crack  
And now I’m trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I’ll be giving it my best-est  
And nothing’s going to stop me but divine intervention  
I recon it’s again my turn  
To win some or learn some  
But I won’t hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I’m yours”  
He continues to sing and I feel a tear finally escape my eye but I don’t move to wipe it away. I watch him as he sings and makes his way over to me. He pulls me into him and continues to sing and kisses the tears off my face. I feel so loved in this moment; my heart feels like it might pound right out of my chest. Right now a hundred people are staring at us and as far as I am concerned it is just him and I. Right now creating another moment I will never want to forget.  
The songs comes to an end, he drops the mic and leans in whispering I love you against my lips and then he kisses me to which the entire bar breaks out in applause.  
“Damn you are so romantic, how will I ever top that?” I say my voice thick with more unshed tears  
“Well it would have to be pretty great but I bet you could do it.” He says lovingly  
I kiss him again and we walk back to the table. I am on cloud 9 and I can’t stop smiling.  
“Thanks man” Even says to Jonas  
Earning himself a high five and a “no problem, happy to help” from Jonas  
I smile at my friends and Even as I sit there and listen to their easy banter. Magnus is telling Even about the time he set a girls hair on fire at a party  
“Well she wanted a flaming shot she just didn’t blow it out before she drank it. Her hair caught fire and I may have smacked her several times to put it out. Needless to say she did not fuck me” Magnus says sighing remembering that night.  
We are all laughing and then I see as Even’s face changes. He is looking in the distance at someone or something. I follow his eye line and see a group of guys walking towards us. Even looks incredibly uncomfortable. I rub his leg and ask him “You ok?” he looks at me his eyes wide and frightened. Before he can say anything the guys get to our table and the taller of the group says to Even “Hey man, haven’t seen you in ages, how are you?”  
Even seems to realize that he must speak and opens his mouth “Uh, hi. Yeah been a long time” his voice is quite and unsure, not normal Even at all.  
These new groups of guys are looking me, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus and we are looking at them. The silence that follows becomes a bit awkward.  
I put my hand out “I’m Isak and this is Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi”  
Tall guy shakes my hand and says “Hi, I mam Yoseph this is Elias and Mutta. We know Even from back in high school, we all went to Bakka together.”  
Even seems to find his voice then “Yeah, we all used to hang out”  
Yoseph smiles and can tell Even is uncomfortable, he looks a bit uncomfortable himself, “Hey we won’t keep you just wanted to say hi, Even you look really good I am glad to see you are doing better”  
Even seems to lose all the color in his face and attempts to smile but it kind of mangles on his face “Thanks man good to see you too” this is almost a whisper and with the noise of the bar it is almost lost.  
The others kind of nod but don’t say anything or attempt to shake Even’s hand like Yoseph does; then they all leave. I turn to Even, he is clearly upset.  
Then fucking Magnus “Well that was awkward”  
“Magnus seriously have you no chill bro?” Jonas asks look at Even with concern, I love Jonas.  
“Even” I say tentatively and rub my hand on the top of his  
He turns to look at me and says “Can we go?”  
I nod “Yes” and we both get up  
He is walking towards the door and I turn to the guys “I’ll text you all later”  
Jonas just nods, he understands. Jonas is the best.  
I catch up to Even and wrap my arm around him and he does that same willingly pulling me closer to him; pulling at my strength. We get back to my apartment and into my room. We have not said one word since we left the bar. I don’t want to ask, he has to want to tell me. I have to make my peace with the fact that he might not want to and I need to be ok with that; no matter how much I want to know.  
“Isak I am sorry” Even croaks out the words are loud in the quite that has surrounded us the whole way home and we both flinch  
I walk up to him slowly, he is sitting on my bed now and he removed his jacket and shoes. I drop my coat and as I crouch down and wiggle my way between his legs on my knees. I move slowly like he might at any minute get up and run away. I reach my hand up and brush his hair out of his eyes and reply “You have nothing to be sorry for”  
“Uh yeah, I freaked out and made the whole situation uncomfortable.” He sighs sounding defeated  
“Hey look at me” I tilt his chin up so he if forced to meet my eyes “You were clearly upset, you still are and no one is upset with you. No one cares about it, so please don’t feel like you have to apologize. You don’t even have to tell me; we can just cuddle up here in my bed and I can hold you”  
He nods and pulls me to him he is trembling and I feel it the moment he starts to cry. He heaves in a huge breath and the crying over takes his body. I climb up onto the bed and pull him with me. I rub his back, soothing him, or at least attempting to.  
He cries and I hold him for hours until he starts to quiet and then he starts to speak “Those men were my friends once, we did go to school together.” He takes a deep breath and continues “I had a very bad manic episode; I embarrassed myself and my father. I was ashamed and when the depression followed it was the worst one I ever had. My father told me that I could no longer be friends with them and made me cut ties. They would send texts and try to come over or call but my father put an end to it and eventually they gave up, like a normal person would. My dad told me it was for the best and that the only person I needed was Sonja” The sadness and bitterness are so strong in his voice it hurts “I let him, I let him end those relationships and I spiraled in my depression.” He hesitates like he wants to go on but is not sure if you should  
“Even” I say rubbing his arm gently “You don’t have to go on, you don’t have to tell me”  
He shakes his head “yes I do, I want you to know so there are no secrets between us so that you know how bad it got. I wanted to die Isak, I tried….” He hesitates and my whole body feels numb as the words pass his lips “….I tried to kill myself. I just wanted it to end; I didn’t want to be a burden to anyone anymore. I was alone and I didn’t want to be alone anymore.” Tears roll down his face and I move to kiss them all away. He has just bared his soul to me and he needs to know I am still here; that I still want and love him.  
“Baby, oh Even, I love you. I am here” these words turn into a lament as I repeat them over and over “I am here love, I am here” His words hurt, I feel so helpless to know how to comfort him but when my mom got bad I would just hold her and that seemed to help. So I just kiss his tears away and hold him telling him I am there and that I love him. My actions telling him far more than my actual words ever could.  
“I will never let you go Even, never, I love you. All of you and I will never let you go” I kiss him again and again. His hair his eyelids his forehead his cheeks and even his lips a little. Not for sex but just for comfort so that he can feel me.  
The last words that are uttered that evening I say to him so that he knows; so that he understands completely that I am there for him “ Du er ikke alene”  
We kiss and I pull him into me as we snuggle under the covers clothes and all. Sleep takes him first as I listen to his breathing even out and his body becomes heavy. This man, I love this man. I will need to be very careful with this fragile man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write. Even’s pain is so real and I don’t even know if I did it justice. I am sorry if this was upsetting for anyone but felt it was an important part of the story and should be told. I am not bipolar but I have a close friend who is and she told me a few things about how it feels for her. I am in no way an expert and my story in no way portrays what everyone who suffers with bipolar disorder experiences. 
> 
> *Credit to Jason Mraz for the song lyrics to his song I’m yours*
> 
> Playlist  
> Hands to Myself – Selena Gomez  
> You Belong to Me – The Boxer Rebellion  
> Give me Love – Ed Sheeran  
> I Get to Love You – Ruelle  
> I Want You Anyway – Jon Mclaughlin


	7. Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my shorter chapters; Even’s dad is still an asshole and causes some confusion and hurt emotions between Isak and Even. This is one of my shorter chapters but still long and I promise that this is the rock bottom and things will get better from here. I am not a huge fan of angst but the story needed at least some.

EVEN POV  
I feel the sun on my back, but the heat of the body next to me with where I draw my comfort. The memories of last night weigh on me a little. I told Isak my most shameful secret and he is still here. He held me all night, soothed me, comforted me and asked for nothing in return. His touches and kisses told me what words could not hold the absolute truth that Isak loves me even knowing my most guarded secret. I love this boy; I love him so much it hurts sometimes.   
I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest, I just worry that it will change our relationship. I don’t want him to pity me or be afraid for me, like I might do that again. I will have to talk to him so that he knows that I was young when it happened, confused and I was not as in control of myself as I am now. I think that is when things changed for me and Sonja, I was no longer her boyfriend I became an obligation, a sick brother she had to take care of. I felt the resentment; not always but it was there. I could see it in her eyes the way she watched me always waiting for me to go crazy ad have another breakdown. I love Isak so much, and I worry this will happen that everything my dad says is true and someday I will make him hate me. I don’t even realize how tense my body has become till I feel Isak’s hand rubbing my back trying to calm me.  
“Whatever you are over thinking, stop” Isak says to me   
I sigh heavily, the weight of what I am about to say pressing on my lungs  
“My dad told me that I will eventually make you hate me. I will hurt you and you will hate me.” The words burn on their way out “I defended you but in the back of my mind I have doubts. I am afraid of hurting you. Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier for you if I wasn’t in your life.” The sadness in my voice is explicit. I didn’t want to say these words out loud but there are out there now and I can’t take them back.  
I feel his body tense and he waits a moment or 5 before he says “What is the one thing you hate about Sonja and your father, the one thing that really upsets you?” he asks me  
I am caught off guard by his question. I wasn’t expecting a question and I wasn’t expecting him to sound so; so angry. I sit up now and we are both facing each other. Wow even mad he is beautiful. I think about what he has asked me and I reply “that they control my decisions and take away the option to make my own choices” this is the most honest answer I can give.  
His face smooths out now and he nods at this, he even smiles a little like he had expected this answer “So you want to leave me because you think it would make my life easier? So now you want to take away my choice to be with you?”  
Fuck! He was right, I had not thought of it that way  
I lean forward and take his face between my hands “No, I don’t want to take that from you, ever” I kiss him gently  
He smiles “Thank you. Do you want to know what I want?” he asks me  
I nod waiting for him to say he wants me, which is what he has been saying all morning in so many words  
“Well I want pancakes” He says with a smile  
“And?” I ask  
“Bacon” he winks at me  
“You are such an asshole” I say hitting him with my pillow, and then I start to kiss him and tickle him. I love the sound of his laugh it is so infectious and makes me feel lighter than air.  
“Ok, Ok I give, I give” he says giggling “You, you fucker. I want you forever, for always”  
I look at him intently “I want you too, my love, my Isak” I kiss him again and again just to make him giggle and then I smack him on the ass and he yelps “Ok get up you and lets go have some pancakes and bacon”  
He giggles and jumps up “catch me if you can” and he runs from the room  
“I’m coming for you” I shout and run after the love of my life  
ISAK POV  
We had the best day, spending time with Even is amazing and I find that no matter how much time I spend with him it just makes me greedy for more. Today we took out his sailboat. I didn’t even know that I would like to sail but as it turns out it is wonderful. The wind is blowing in my hair and Even looks so alive holding the wheel of the boat. He is laughing and holding me; and every so often pointing out things on the horizon, and taking endless videos and pictures of us together. There are other people on the boat to help navigate and to take over so that we can have a lovely picnic. They don’t bother us, and I am sure it is necessary to manage a sailboat and I am certainly no help. One of the men on the boat takes Even’s phone snapping pictures of us; he is tickling me, kissing me and snuggling into my neck. The setting is perfect and so romantically Even.  
Later he takes me below deck and shows me a small room with a bed. Fuck, did Even take me apart down there. I love being wrapped around him our naked bodies fit together perfectly; he knows my body so well and knows how to make me come undone.   
I love the sounds he makes when he is buried deep inside me. I know we are not alone on this boat but I do tend to forget that when I am having an orgasm and it is not just the sex, amazing at it is. My favorite moments are the ones when we are lying together just holding each other; exchanging small kisses and little conversations about life. When we lay our souls bare and just talk as if we are just the only two people in the whole world.  
“Can I ask you something?” Even breaks the silence cupping my cheek and rubbing his thumb gently along my face.  
“Always” I say quietly  
“You have never talk about your parents, you mentioned your mom once.” He says  
“That’s not a question” I say smirking  
He laughs “Ok smart ass, do you still talk to them?”  
“I do talk to my mom; we have a good relationship now. Growing up with her was hard, I actually moved in with Eskild when I was in 16. My mom was an undiagnosed schizophrenic and my dad left me with her. I couldn’t help her I didn’t know how. I left her too; I was very ashamed for a long time about the way I behaved. She is a very religious and would always quote the bible at me and she knew I was gay and made me feel bad about it; told me that if I believed in god he could fix me. My whole life she controlled me; telling me how to behave, and how to live. She was horrible, demeaning and incredibly controlling; reminds me a lot of your dad. I think that is why I dislike him so much without knowing him, Sonja too. My mom is better now that she has gotten help and is more accepting; I have never seen my dad again.” I haven’t said these words out loud in a long time  
He is nodding his head in understanding “It is no wonder you got upset with me when I tried to take away your choices.”  
“Exactly” I reply “I didn’t have choices until I decided to leave my mom and it was the first time that I made my own choice and I realized how controlled I was and swore I would never allow that to happen again.”  
“Well I am glad you had Eskild” he says  
“Me too, as much as I complain about him, he saved me and I will be forever grateful” I say with fondness “I have a confession to make”  
Even looks at me curiously “OK, what?”  
“I ran into Sonja the other day when I left your apartment” I say  
“Ok” he replies curiously  
“Well, I may or may not have yelled at her, called her controlling and told her to leave you alone and that you were mine” I feel my face burn in hot shame, man do I sound childish right now  
“Really, you did? That’s actually the first time anyone has ever stood up to Sonja like that for me, it’s kinda hot” Even says, I smile at him because I thought he would be upset  
“So you’re not mad at me, it was really not may place but she pissed me off” I say  
“I am not mad baby, and I really like that you defended me” He kisses me sweetly  
“I will always defend you” I say kissing him back “Hey Even can I ask you a question?”  
“Yes” he replies  
“Your friends from Bakka, have you ever thought about reaching out to them again? They seem genuinely happy to see you.” I say  
He shifts his gaze down not meeting my eyes anymore and shakes his head “I am sure they were just being polite, after the way I treated them I am sure they don’t want to be friends with me again”  
I pull his chin up so he is forced to look into my eyes “Hey, I am leaving it up to you to decide but if there is one thing I know it is that no matter what friends go through there is always a way to get back.”  
“I don’t know I hurt them pretty bad” he says  
“Ok I will tell you a story of what I did to Jonas and you know he and I are still best friends. I was not always a good friend and he forgave me. Do you want to hear it?” I ask giving him the choice  
He nods and we both sit up facing each other, our hands connecting us in the middle.  
“I struggled with my sexuality because of my mother and I didn’t come out right away. I actually broke up Jonas and Eva when they were dating because I wanted Jonas for myself. When I finally got the courage to kiss him and tell him that I liked him, he turned me down. He was nice about it but it hurt me; hurt my pride. I pushed him away for about a year until I realized what an idiot I had been, once I moved out of my moms and Eskild kind of made me see the light, to put it that way. I finally apologized to him for everything and he forgave me and we have been best friends ever since. I think when you are young and trying to figure out life you make stupid mistakes but a real true friend will always be there no matter what. From what I saw at the bar those were friends who have missed you Even, friends who were genuinely happy to see you. It is up to you but if you want to reach out to them again, I would be here for you if that is something you decide to do.” I say  
He looks at me thoughtfully “You really kissed Jonas?”  
I nod  
“Wow ok, well you gave me a lot to think about. I have missed them and it would be nice to have them back in my life. You would love them too, I bet all the guys would.” He smiles wistfully “I need to think about it but when I am ready you will be the first to know, and thank you for telling me your story it really helped” He leans forward and kisses me  
“You are welcome, I am here Even, and I love you” I kiss him again.  
/  
Hours later still ISAK POV  
We sail back into the harbor and dock the boat around 20:30 watching the sunset holding each other. My head is on this shoulder and he is stroking my back with his hand kissing my hair every so often.   
Then we are heading back to the fancy restaurant for dinner where we had our first date; I don’t know why he insists on bringing me here.  
“I like to spoil you” he says with a waggle of his eye brow. I can’t help but smile at that.  
“I like it better when you spoil me in bed” I reply and wink at him  
He blushes; he doesn’t do that often so when I can make him blush it feels like a personal victory.   
We eat dinner talking about the day mostly but we keep looking at each other. Glances back and forth and our feet keep touching underneath. Slowly as we finish eating the glances become more heated and his foot is currently lodge between my legs making my pants incredibly tight.  
“Why don’t we get out of here so I can spoil you properly” he says voice heated  
His words go straight to my dick, which has decided now would be a good time to stand at complete attention.   
“Yes, let’s go” I say passionately  
He is eyeing me and my dick continues to let its presents be known. Standing up he comes around the table, pushing my chair back and pulling me into his arms. He kisses me, and not polite kisses for public but I don’t care. I kiss him back and push my now hard cock against his thigh so he can feel what he is doing to me.  
“Come” he growls at me and pulls me from the restaurant, electric heat flowing between us  
We are standing on the curb waiting for his car when another car pulls up and I hear Even groan, “Shit! Damn it!” I look over at him and he looks pissed off and I am wondering what could have happened to the fun loving Even of a few minutes ago when I see a silver haired man get out of his car and walk towards Even.   
Even’s dad, Fuck! He walks up to Even and shakes his hand “Son” is the only word he utters before turning to look at me. We are standing very close, closer than friends and he is still holding my hand.  
“Hello Father” Even says with a cool distance. “We were just leaving”  
There is so much tension in the air and I can see it in the way Even is holding his shoulders, he looks uncomfortable.  
“Well if you had bothered to answer the messages I sent you, you would have known I was coming. Sonja….” Evens dad is now looking at me “…is meeting us here for a nice meal to discuss your engagement party” Man did I feel unwelcome at that moment. Even’s dad could give Sara pointers on how to give a death glare as he is boring holes into my body as we speak. Even does not let go of my hand even when I try to pull it away, he holds it firmly and rubs a few circles into it trying to calm me.   
“Yes well, as you can see I made plans of my own. If you don’t mind I will be leaving” Even says  
His dad sees where this is going and then says “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your ‘friend’” I can hear the air quotes and the emphasis he puts on the word friend. He is not just telling me I am only a friend he is telling Even as well.   
“No I don’t think I will goodbye” Even pulls my hand and leads me to his car that is on the side of the road.   
He practically pushes me into the car and whispers “please just stay here”   
He walks back to where his dad is. I try to be polite to not listen but that is not really easy to do and to make matters worse up walks Sonja, I could not miss her even if I tried. She is just as beautiful as I remember; my ego takes a huge hit just looking at her. Why would Even ever want me when he is, “engaged” I hate the word, to a woman that looks like a runway model. I know he said he wasn’t engaged but he seems to be the only person who thinks that. So what does that make me, just a fun thing on the side something to occupy him until he gets married, even after?!? Well that is a hell no from me; I am not going to be some mistress waiting around for him. I have to get out of here I have to leave, I can’t be part of this, this is too fucked up even for me. I love him I want him but not like this; I don’t want only part of him when I know what it feels like to have all of him. All rational thinking has gone out the window and my only thought is escape.   
“What in the hell do you think you are doing bringing a man around like that? Why do you insist on trying to embarrass me at every chance you get? What you do in the privacy of your apartment is your business but I will not have you flaunt some little boy toy on your arm like you actually like him, like you actually give a shit!! You are engaged for fucks sake to Sonja. He doesn’t belong with you Even, he doesn’t belong in our world!” Pointing at her while she stands there looking just as uncomfortable as I feel having being singled out in public by his venomous words.   
“You don’t get to decide for me, the both of you!! I told you before; how many times do I have to say it!! You don’t get to decide my future!!” Even spits back at his father  
Sonja looks at me with pity in her eyes, well fuck her, fuck Even’s dad they don’t get to treat me like this, Sonja doesn’t get to pity me like I am some sad little boy who has not yet realized that he doesn’t get the boy at least not this boy.  
“Now listen here you little shit, I do decide, I will always decide and you are not gay. I refuse to acknowledge your lifestyle and your choices. You will do as I say and that is final Even I won’t stand here and listen to this!!! You will do as you are told!” His father is shouting at him. Even slumps his shoulders like he has heard this all before, like he is giving up. Giving up on fighting? Giving up on us? Already? I know it’s only been a little over a month but it feels like longer, I believed him when he said he chose me, when he said he loved me.  
I feel sick to my stomach I can’t stand to listen to another word. I get out of the car and I run for it. I use every muscle in my body and push myself till I feel my lungs burn and my heart feels like it is coming out of my chest. I try to out run my feelings to out run what I just heard, to out run the pain of leaving behind the boy I was hoping would be my future. I don’t even realize I have stopped and that I am slumped on the side of the road crying. I don’t even realize the time or how long I sit there just letting myself feel. Letting myself hurt. How could I ever have thought I could be part of that world part of his world? How could I have ever thought I could be good enough? I let myself hope, let myself believe and here I am crying on the side of the road in the middle of the night, damn I am pathetic. I didn’t think it would be perfect, I just didn’t think it would be like this; not like this.   
Eventually I pick myself up, eventually I make it home. Eskild sees me but bless his heart does not assault me with a hundred questions that are in his eyes. No he is a good friend and hugs me, walks me to my room tucks me into bed and turns off the light. Then I hear a small voice that says “Love you Isak, I am here for you” and he goes to shut the door but leaves it open a crack. I let more tears escape, I look at my phone and I have texts from Even, I don’t read them I can’t, I don’t want to hear it, am I being a coward probably but I don’t want this, not like this and so I turn my phone off and try to go to sleep.   
EVEN POV  
I can feel myself slipping, I can feel the heat rising in me, standing here screaming at my dad in public. I had such a wonderful day, and we were having such a great night and I ruined it like I ruin everything. I should have known better than to bring him to this restaurant especially knowing my dad comes here. I saw all his texts, and I ignored them not giving a shit; well I give a shit now. I can feel my shoulders slump as my dad reminds me that I have no choices that this is my life and I will do as I am told. I feel all the fight go out of me, because I know how this conversation will go, I know the threats he will make and I don’t want to make Isak listen to this.  
“Father, please I don’t want to do this right now, please let me just drive him home. Let me do that and I will come back and we can talk about this but please stop making a scene. I don’t want to do this here, not again” I beg him and I watch as his eyes and body as they calm at my words. Then Sonja says something and I turn to look at her.  
“What did you say” I ask her  
She looks at me, and says again “He is gone” and points to my car.  
The door is open, the inside light is on and the passenger seat is empty, my heart falls out of my chest. He is gone, of course he is gone, why would anyone want to stay and listen to my father belittle them in public and me being a coward and not fighting against him. It’s always been this way, that’s why I have no choice. My father controls my life, he tells me when and how high to jump. This is why I am not happy, because I don’t make any of my own choices and the one time I do, the one time I chose someone who makes me happy this is what happens.   
“It is just as well, now let’s go inside and figure out the engagement party” My father says this like he is conducting a business meeting. I drag my hand across my face, how did this happen, why did I bring Isak here, I should have known better. Why do I let my father control my life?  
“I am leaving, I am going to go and find the one person who allows me to be myself. I am tired father, tired of trying to convince you. I love him do you understand that, I love him and there is no threat, no amount of money and nothing you can do or say that will ever change that.” I say this with anger but also my voice is tired. This whole thing just wears me out, my father wears me out.  
“You can’t possible love him” My dad says  
“I do, more than I have ever loved anyone. You made me give up my friends in school and you have tried my whole life to convince me that I am someone I am not, and that I am not worthy of love or friendship unless you approve. I love you dad but if you can’t accept me the way I am, then you will lose me” there is an ageless sadness in my voice and this seems to finally stun him into silence as he does not utter another word.  
Sonja comes up to me to put her hand on my face and I flinch away “Please don’t, don’t touch me, don’t look at me like I am going to break, like I am having an episode. I am leaving, and I am not going to pretend to plan an engagement party for a wedding I don’t even want to have” I say but not harshly just tired, bone tired.  
She looks hurt, and I wish I could care but I don’t the only person I care about is Isak, and I think I have hurt him enough for one evening.  
Without another word I get in my car and start to drive. I send Isak a few texts to try and apologize:  
ME  
Isak, I am so sorry I should never have taken you there! I should have stopped you from leaving  
Me  
Isak please let me know you are OK, please!  
Me  
Isak…..  
Me  
I’m sorry  
I want to drive home and hide like a coward but my car brought me back to Isak’s apartment. I sit there and then I turn off the car engine. I am not giving up, I owe him a face to face apology texting is so impersonal. I don’t blame him for not responding. I ring the buzzer and I hear Eskild Answer  
“Halla, hvem er det?” says Eskild  
“Uh, Hi this is Even is Isak there?” I ask  
There is silence and then I hear the buzzer and I push the door open  
I get to his door and it opens but Isak is not at the door, Eskild is standing there in what appears to be a silk bathrobe and nothing underneath; with his hand on his hip and from the look on his face I am in deep shit.  
“Isak is here, however, I am pretty sure he cried himself to sleep” Eskild states and infuses it with accusation so I know that he knows it is my fault that Isak is upset.  
“Can I come in please, I need to apologize to him” I beg him  
He looks uncomfortable at my request “look I don’t know what happened but Isak is not an easy crier and has been through enough pain to last a lifetime, he was finally happy and I am not about to let you in here so you can make yourself feel better by apologizing. Please just go, figure out what you need to figure out and when you finally know then come back” he says this and I hang my head and turn to go  
“I understand” I say “I didn’t want to hurt him, I care about him. He is the only thing I want”   
I hear Eskild sigh and his voice softens a bit, “He is worth it, he is worth fighting for, he is grumpy and rolls his eyes so much they might come out of his head one day but he is worth it and if he chose to let you in you need to understand what they took for him. So please understand that I am turning you away because I can’t, I can’t look at him and see him go through that again, not if it is within my power to stop it.” Eskild says this with love in his voice for Isak  
“He does roll his eyes an awful lot” I smile at this “I don’t know everything about him yet, and he doesn’t know everything about me but I do know I want him in my life and I am going to fight for him. I won’t give up. So I am going sit out here in this hallway and wait till the end of time for him to come out so that I can apologize. You don’t want to let me in I respect that, and if I was you I would probably not let me in either. You don’t know me well enough, but I do know he is worth fighting for; he is the only thing that makes sense in my stupid life. He is the only one who laughs at my stupid jokes and makes me genuinely smile. So I will wait right here for him” I say all of this and sit down against the wall and let my tears escape.   
I hear Eskild move and shut the door a few minutes pass and it opens again. I look up then hopeful but I see Eskild holding a box of Kleenex. He hands it too me and goes back inside but before he shuts the door he winks at me and gives me a smile.  
ISAK POV  
I hear my door squeak open all the way and I don’t move.  
“Isak….Isak?” I hear Eskild whisper  
I still don’t move, I can’t right now, I just want to lay here and feel sorry for myself.  
“Isak I know you are not asleep and I just wanted to tell you that Even is here” he says this and I can’t help but respond to the sound of his name. Even….  
“I don’t want to see him Eskild, why would you invite him in” I ask tired and sad  
“I didn’t, I made him leave” Eskild says and at this I finally roll over, Eskild actually turned a hot man away from our apartment? Is the world coming to an end?  
“You what?” I say a little more alive   
“I told him to leave” He says again  
“Why would you do that” I say sitting up  
“Because it wasn’t for me to decide if you were ready to talk to him and I wanted to see if he would run away” Eskild says a smile playing at the edge of his lips  
“So then why are you here I really don’t understand” I say confused  
“Because he wouldn’t leave, he says you are worth fighting for and he is not leaving until he gets to apologize. I left him in the hallway crying” He says  
“Shit Eskild, why did you do that, you could have let him in” I say getting up  
“Let him in; don’t let him in make up my mind already. I gave him a box of Kleenex and besides I figured you would like to be the one to let him in to make that choice” Eskild says  
And I feel a burst of fondness for him, giving me the choice. I move slowly over to him and wrap my arms around him and whisper a thank you in his ear. He hugs me and says “What else is a Guru for?” and then without another word leaves my room.

I go to the door and hold the handle, am I ready for this? Nope not even a little bit and I yank the door open….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did just do that, sorry for the cliff hanger. Come back next week for the reunion ;) I’m working on it now and I will try to not make you wait too long.   
> Playlist  
> Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol  
> The Reason – Hoobstank  
> Already Gone – Kelly Clarkson  
> Fix You – Coldplay  
> Best I Ever Had – Vertical Horizon  
> The Scientist - Coldplay


	8. Reunited and it Feels so Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say a Huge thank you to everyone who has been reading, all the Kudos, and your responses have been incredible and keep me writing. 
> 
> Also a special shout out to Samantahaa22 without whom I would have never even written this. Thanks again!!!! You are amazing
> 
> Ok so lots of fluff and yes more smut between the asterisks. Important talks and a little career change, Even’s dad is trying to make it difficult between our boys but they are not having it. Not to worry a surprising turn of events will happen over the next few chapters, just good stuff, healing and lots of love.

ISAK POV  
He is sitting there on the floor, his head hanging in his hands; he looks so small sitting there like that and it my heart breaks. It feels like I died just a little seeing him there so miserable. He looks up at me then, his eyes widen like he can’t believe I am standing there. We stare at each other for what feels like a lifespan, just drinking each other in and then we both move at the same time. Our bodies colliding with colossal force, our arms come around each other and I hold him and he holds me and in that moment I feel peace; as we stand there in my dirty hallway clutching each other as if our very survival depends upon it.

EVEN POV  
He is here, I am holding him. Seeing him come out of that door was an astounding sight like I could finally breathe again because I got a part of myself back. I have him in my arms and I can’t get any closer to him even if I tried. I can feel the hot tears coming down my face but I am not even ashamed because I am here and he is holding me. I don’t know what is going to happen, or how long I can hold him like this but right now I have no intention of letting him go.

ISAK POV  
I am holding him; I can feel him shaking in my arms. I am clutching him and I have no intention of allowing him to go. He is gripping me and I can feel myself fall for him just a little more. I have never had anyone do this for me before. Refuse to leave, refuse to give up. It makes me feel worthy, loved, cared for; I feel some old wounds soothing as he stands there holding me. When I finally pull back enough I look at his tear streaked face. I kiss the tears away and he kisses mine; our mouths probing, healing offering comfort. I pull him inside the apartment my arms still locked around him and he is holding me as if his entire existence depends on it. We slowly make our way to my room, clasping and soothing each other. My legs hit the back of my bed and I pull him with me as I tumble backward. We have yet to let the other go. He gazes at me and looks at my lips; he slowly leans in requesting permission with his eyes. I lean forward taking the question away and kiss him. I could spend the rest of my life kissing Even. We kiss languidly, passionately; tasting, searching and loving.  
“Isak, my love, I am so sorry” he says letting more tears escape his eyes  
“I’m sorry to, I should not have left you when you needed me; I should have stayed” I say kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his lips.  
“You have no reason to be sorry Isak, I should never have taken you there, I should have made my father understand long before now instead of just avoiding him. I chose you in this life in this universe, in every universe I will always pick you” he says this with such love it makes my heart hurt  
“I want to be with you, I do but I am so afraid of your dad coming between us; of him making you leave me, like he did with your friends. Sonja is so beautiful and I am afraid that I will never be her, never be what you really need or want” I say all of these uncertainties out loud so that he knows  
“Isak, you are not Sonja and thank god for that. She may be beautiful but she is not you, no one will ever be you. The way you love and care for me is unlike anything I have every felt before and I would give up the world if it meant that I could have you just for one more day. My dad can take away all of my belongings, my money, and even his love and I would still choose you. I am not young and naive like I was back in high school. I finally found something worth fighting for and I will never let go, not ever” The word hangs there in the air and I drink it up  
“Never” I breathe into his neck “I will only ever want you to Even. You changed so much for me, how I see the world and how I love and I can’t ever go back, I would never want to. When I close my eyes all I see is you, when I wake up all I think of is you and when sleep finally takes me you are the last thought in my head.”  
“I will fight for us till the end of days and if there is a time after that I will continue to fight then too. You are my everything Isak; you are my life and my love. I love you so much” he kisses me softly several times and I lean into his touch.  
“I love you to” kissing into his mouth; tasting. “Stay” is all I say then  
He looks me in the eyes and says “Always”.  
We wrap our limbs around each other pulling ourselves as close as we can. Kissing and touching tenderly, soothing. My eyes drift as I listen to him hum “I’m yours” in my ear and I fall asleep in the arms of the man I love, mannen i mitt liv.

/

Next Morning Still ISAK POV

I can feel him pressed against me, the full length of his hard body, it is calming. I was terrified last night, I ran when I should have stayed and supported him. I had no rational thoughts I was frightened and I ran. Well that stops now, I want this man; I want him more than air to breathe so from now on no running. I am here for him from now on no matter what. I feel him push against me, and a smile pulls at my lips because it’s his hard dick pressing between my ass cheeks. I wiggle my butt back at him and feel his chuckle deep in his chest as he kisses my hair.  
“god morgen” he whispers  
“god morgen” I whisper back  
“Du er deilig når du sover” he kiss my forehead  
I look up at him and smile, “Du er også”  
He keeps kissing my hair and pushes his hand down my stomach rubbing me, touching the skin there. His hand starts to go lower and I feel as he gets to the top of my waist band of my boxers and I suck in a breath with anticipation. He waits though; he must have heard my intake of breath.  
“Do you want to talk first?” he asks me giving me the choice  
“We probably should, even though my dick seems to not know that we should” I laugh  
He laughs into my hair and pushes his dick into my ass again “Mine either”  
We both laugh as I turn to face him. My breath probably stinks, and so does his but I don’t care; I lean in and kiss him.  
He kisses me willingly, then pulls back to gently rub his perfect nose along mine and hums in contentment. We both sit up our legs crossed and facing each other. Our hands are tangled between us.  
“Where do we start?” He asks me  
“Well, how about we start from here. We could go back and talk about all that happened but from last night’s crying stint I think it is safe to say we are both sorry” I say and look at him waiting and he nods in assent. “Ok well we can focus on everything that we did wrong or we can focus on everything we can do different going forward”  
“Let’s talk about how we can make this work. I agree, we are both sorry and harping on the past won’t make us feel better so yes let’s talk about how we can make sure we don’t hurt each other in the same way again.” Even agrees  
I nod and say “It would be naive to say or even think that we will never upset the other again unintentionally but we need to make sure that we talk openly and honestly. We can’t be afraid of hurting each other’s feelings and keep things to ourselves. We need to talk, communication is imperative. I also won’t ever run from you again. I promise you no matter how bad it gets I will stay, fight and talk it out.”  
“Thank you for saying that because I will have episodes and depressive periods. They won’t be like when I was younger at least I hope not but I can’t promise they won’t ever get bad. I am afraid that if they get bad you might leave” he says honestly

I am already shaking my head “I understand Even and I promise. I have seen how bad things can get, I grew up around it. I am older now, a little wiser and after what happened last night I don’t ever want to feel like that again or put you through anything alone. I promise I won’t run, I want you all of you. The good and the bad, it is all you and I wouldn’t want it any other way or with anyone else.”  
I see the tears shimmering in his eyes “Thank you” and he leans in and kisses me “I promise that I will never listen to my father, I will never leave you. I will never again allow him to make decisions for me and I will defend you, hold you and keep you safe”  
I smile at him, I kiss his nose. He is so beautiful “Thank you baby, we just need to talk. We need to express our doubts, fears, insecurities as easily as we do our love. If we can both do that I think we can make it, I think we can make it through anything. Because I love you Even and I will love you long after this life”  
“I love you to, mannen i mitt liv” he says leaning forward into my lips and kisses me, then my eyes and again rubs his nose along mine holding my cheek with is free hand. We lay down together again facing each other and he wraps one leg over my waist, he then slowly runs his thumb along my jaw line just touching. It is so tender this moment; I just want to stay here it in for a little while longer. He seems to feel the same way because he makes no attempt to move. We just lay there holding each other, touching, caressing and kissing as the sun streams through my window and the world carries on without us.

/  
**************************************************************************  
Hours later EVEN POV

We had both drifted to sleep again, warm and comfortable holding each other. I open my eyes and I watch Isak as his breath slowly moves in and out of his mouth. I don’t mean to wake him but I reach out my thumb and slowly brush it along his bottom lip. His lips quirk up in a smile and his eyes open. He bits my thumb playfully.  
“Ouch” I say but I am smiling  
“Well that is what you get for waking me” he says around my thumb still intruding his mouth, I smile at this and go to remove my thumb but he bites it again playfully and then sucks it further into his mouth.  
“Mine” he says around my thumb as he continues to suck it, his tongue swirling it around in his mouth.  
It feels amazing, so fucking hot that even my dick is starting to take notice. He continues to suck and I watch the heat that fills his eyes as he does. He continues to suck until there is a lot of spit not running down his chin and my hand. After he seems satisfied he takes my hand away from his mouth and then moves it around back by his ass and pushes my wet thumb against his rim and smiles wickedly at me. I push my thumb playfully against his tight hole and it breaches just enough to elicit a small moan from this beautiful boy in my arms. I push it a little farther and he says my name “Even” moans into my mouth right before he kisses me. Heated and adoring, he takes my mouth and his tongue asks for permission to enter and I grant it willingly. His kiss enflames my skin and goes straight to my dick which by now is fully hard and is leaking. I feel his hand slide down into my boxers and his thumb rubs over the slickness there. He pulls his thumb up then and tastes me. Then his tongue is in my mouth again allowing me to taste as well. This turns us into a desperate shaking mess trying to get each other completely naked. I pull my thumb away from his ass and he whines a bit at the loss but my lips silence his pleas.  
“Don’t worry baby, I’m going to make you feel so good, Turn over and pull that pillow down and put it under your hips” He obeys me immediately because he knows where this is going and he wants it bad, “Make sure it is the pillow I will sleep on, so I can smell you all night long”  
“Fuck Even” he says and the heat in his voice is unmistakable “I like you naughty”  
“Get your ass in the air and I will show you just how naughty I can be” I say heated and he obeys. Pushing the pillow under himself and spreading out deliciously for me.  
“Fuck Isak you are so beautiful like this laid out and open for me” I say  
Then I take my thumb and gently rub his rim again. He makes an ungodly sound and it makes me smile. I love that I can do this to him make those sounds come out of him. I pull at his hips a little to lift his ass just a little more. I grab his ass cheeks with both hands massaging, pulling and stretching his hole open farther. I lean down and I almost cum right there his scent is heady and I rub my nose against his opening just taking him in.  
“Even, please, I need” Isak pleads  
I don’t make him wait any longer as my tongue reaches out to taste him. It slides lazily along the tight pink skin. “Fucking hell Isak, I love you like this, you taste so good”  
I blow cool air over his hole and watch the goosebumps that arise. He is wiggling beneath my touch unable to sit still and at this I become too impatient to keep up this slow pace and I force my tongue as deep as it will go and I am rewarded with a loud moan from Isak.  
“Baby, yes just like that, more please” He beseeches  
He is moving his hips against my pillow trying to get good friction going. I continue to assault him with my tongue, pushing in and out savoring him.  
“You ready for a finger baby?” I ask  
“Fuck Even I am ready for your dick, I just want baby” Isak whimpers  
“Let me loosen you a little bit at least, I don’t want you too sore” I insert a finger and my tongue continues to work as well, he wails again louder “Fuck, Oh God” he roars  
My dick is painfully hard now so I sit up and grab the lube from inside his nightstand and spread some on my fingers and drip some against his sweet hole. I push in two fingers now, no longer taking it slow. We are both desperate. I scissor my finger a bit and then twist them just right to…..  
“Yes baby right there, Fuck, Shit, YES!!!” Isak cries  
I think this means I hit that small bundle of nerves buried deep inside him.  
“Isak do you want me to take you like this or down you want to turn over?” I probe  
He is out of breath; panting and doesn’t have words to reply he simply moves causing my fingers to come out and rolls over throwing the pillow to the side and pulling me down on top of him.  
“Like this, I want to watch you fuck me and I want to see you cum” He declares  
I groan because damn “I like it when you talk dirty to me baby”  
We kiss messily teeth, and tongues and we are rubbing our dicks together.  
“Baby this is hot but I want to cum with you inside me” Isak says breathless  
I nod and sit up grabbing the lube and then realize “Isak do you have any condoms? I don’t see any in the drawer”  
“Shit we must have used them all” He says “Well I have been tested, I’m clean, you?”  
“I am clean too, are you sure?” I question  
“Yes baby I want to feel you, all of you” Isak utters and his words just make me even harder and his dick is so hard and red it looks almost painful.  
I smile at him and rub lube on my rock hard cock. I lean over him and my dick is resting right as his hole just waiting “Are you sure?”  
“Fuck!! Yes Even please baby, you are it for me please I just need you so bad” he shouts at me  
‘I’ve got you” and will that I kiss him and then push in and not slowly. No I give him all of me in one push.  
“FUCK!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!! EVEN!!” he shouts his face is tensed up and then he licks my mouth and looks me in the eyes “Now move” He says pulling at my back

“Yes sir” I say with a smile and I start to move. I am fucking him at a punishing rate and he is loving it. He is squeezing my dick so tight I don’t know how I have not cum yet. His nails pull down my back and I love how he is claiming me.  
“Isak you feel so good baby, you are so hot and tight” I breathe into his mouth.  
I adjust his legs now and pull them up over my shoulders so I can get deeper  
He shouts “Yes, Oh God, right there Even!! YES!!!!!”  
I know I have hit his prostate so I push harder and after a few more minutes of this, his legs tighten and “FUCK!! EVEN!!” hot streaks of cum are painting his beautiful chest. He is shouting my name and something else but I can’t tell. I keep pushing into him letting him ride out his orgasm and I watch his eyes slowly come back into focus and look at me I slow down.  
“Now, cum for me Even I want to watch” he demands  
I can’t help but comply and I start pushing in him again. He winces a little at the over stimulation but he says “It’s okay baby just keep going, you feel so good buried in me” He is smiling at me, touching my face and I watch as he takes his fingers and rubs them in his cum that is spread across his chest; and then he brings them up to my mouth and shoves them in. I suck on his fingers tasting him, moaning against the flavor of him. I am only able to push into him a few more times before I fall off the edge and cum. My eyes roll into the back of my head and every nerve ending is screaming at me and Isak ass squeezes my dick and milks me dry. I fall against his cum soaked chest, I don’t care my body is wrecked. I sit up eventually and ask him “Can I please see?” he seems to blush, he is so adorable so shy even after all we have done together.  
I spread his legs and look at his much abused hole that is now leaking my cum, this makes my dick give a little jump again already  
“Damn Isak you look so good with my cum leaking out of your ass, I could stare at it all day” I say and I watch him with my eyes as I lower my head closer and closer to his ass. He nods giving me permission. I lick and suck my cum out of his ass and moan at the taste. After I have cleaned him up I lean back against his chest and he pulls me in to kiss him. His tongue immediately invades my mouth tasting; his whole body hums in contentment.  
“Even you are so beautiful when you cum” Isak whispers to me, running his fingers through my damp hair.  
I feel myself smile and leaning against his chest. I pick my head up, kiss his chest and say “You are too” I watch the smile that takes his face and it is stunning. I love his deep green eyes the way they look right into my soul. His beautiful Cupid’s bow lips that have done unspeakable things to me.  
“Fuck that was hot!” I say  
“Let’s do that again” he says with a wink  
“Shower?” I suggest  
“Definitely” I reply and we both jump up and race to the bathroom laughing the whole way there. I could spend the rest of my life listening to the sound of Isak Laughing.  
************************************************************************  
/  
After the shower and Round 2 ;p ISAK POV

We are both laughing and touching each other as we make our way to the kitchen; after that much sex one does need to eat.  
“Eggs?” Even asks  
I nod in assent “You make the best food, pancakes too?” I smile  
“Ok my love pancakes too” he smiles at me and comes over to plant a chaste kiss on my lips  
A song comes on the radio then and Even turns it up and starts dancing, my eyes grow big and I say “really Gabriella? This is shit music”  
He shakes his head “No this is good music” and pulls me to him and starts dancing against me, I hide my face in my hands embarrassed while is sings the song to me.  
“How can it be I find that man of my dreams and he likes this shit?” I laugh at him  
“You love it” he says pushing me against the counter crowding me, “You love me” he says simply brushing his lips against mine softly  
“Yes I love you, even with your shit taste in music” I laugh and push him a little playfully  
“Ha! You are the one who likes that cheesy song ‘I’m yours” he chuckles at me  
“True” I say blushing “So? What is your favorite song?’ I ask  
“You know I love anything by Nas but if I had to pick a cheesy romantic song like yours” he teases “It would be ‘Nattergal’ by Gabrielle that song makes me think of you” he smiles and leans in and kisses me. I would never tell him but that is super sweet, and I file that information away. I just smile at him and nod.  
Eskild comes walking into the kitchen “Good morning boys!” he says  
I look up from my plate of food and I almost choke “What the fuck are you wearing now?!?!”  
“What?” he asks all innocent and I look at Even who is just chuckling into his coffee. Eskild is wearing ass less chaps and that’s it. “Oh, do you like my new chaps?”  
“Eskild, that can’t possibly be how you wear those and certainly not in public. There has to be more to the outfit” I say  
“Oh there is” he says “But I don’t want to put the glitter on till after I eat”  
I just shake my head with an indulgent smile “Well if anyone can pull of ass less chaps and glitter it’s you Guru”  
“Thank you Isak, I am sure I have another pair if you want to wear them, I am sure Even would love to see you in them” He says winking at Even  
“I most defiantly would like to see you in those” he says with a wicked smile and leans over the table to kiss the blush rising on my cheeks  
“You two do this on purpose I swear you do.” I say  
“What babe?” Even asks  
“See who can make me blush more” I reply with a roll of my eyes  
They both laugh at this and Eskild says “I think we are tied right now, right Even?”  
Even nods “Last time I checked” and he winks at him  
“Fuck you both” I say  
“Well from the noises I heard most of the day today sounds like you fucked Even, at least twice” He says and looks at Even who nods with a giant smile in confirmation  
“Seriously Even, don’t give into him” I gripe  
“That is one blush for me” Eskild announces proudly as he leaves the room  
“Fuck you Eskild!! I hope you choke on your glitter” I shout  
“You mean like you choke on Even’s dick?” He shouts back  
I roll my eyes “Why do I even bother”  
Even laughs and says “I was wondering the same thing”  
I laugh too and get up to go sit on Even’s lap. I straddle him placing my legs on either side of his hips. I grind down a little bit trying to wake up his dick and mine. I kiss him gently and bite his lower lip. He moans into my mouth and pushes his hips up and grinds back against me. He is so breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes that are always looking at me like I am the most wonderful thing in the world. His full pink lips, that I rub my thumb over while I look at him. He has the most beautiful freckles that adorn his face and I feel like I know them all by heart. He is smiling at me in wonder at me looking at him so intently. I rub my nose against his, then along his jaw line just taking him in.  
“Are you full” Even asks me his voice low and heated  
“I am done eating, but I have not yet had my fill of you” I touch the tip of his nose with my finger.  
“Well that makes two of us” and he kisses me passionately making my skin turn heated and my dick to start to stand at attention again.  
“Round 3?” I say hopeful  
He nods “But this time I want your dick buried deep inside me”  
“Deal and this time I get to see my cum dripping out of your ass” I reply  
He kisses me deeply his tongue entering my mouth searching for what I don’t know but I hope he never finds it. His hands are in my hair and he pulls it a little and this feels good, kinda naughty and hot at the same time. I moan so that he knows.  
“You like that baby” He asks  
I nod and he pulls again forcing me to expose my neck and he bites at the skin there. I can feel him sucking and pulling at the skin and I know I will have marks there later and I can’t wait. I like having him on my skin, knowing he was there and everyone else knowing too.  
He stands up now holding my ass and my legs are wrapped around his waist. He carries me kissing me deeply and walks me towards my room.  
“What are you doing to me Isak?” he asks  
What?” I question  
“You are like a drug to me and all I want is more” he replies  
“I know exactly what you mean” I kiss him again and again. My skin is on fire, my dick is hard and the man of my dreams is carrying taking to my room and we are going to spend the rest of the day taking each other apart. 

/

Later that night after Round 3 ;) Still ISAK POV

We are lying on my bed with the window open enjoying a joint together. Our bodies are in opposite directions and our heads are almost touching in the middle. Shot gunning the smoke between us, it’s fucking hot. His lips keep brushing against mine. I feel soft and safe wrapped up in our own little world.  
“I was thinking about what you said” Even kind of breaks the silence,  
“I say a lot of things Even” I smile “What in particular were you thinking about”  
“About reaching out to my old friends from school” he says  
I pause before I speak because I don’t want to tell him what to do but I am curious and I want to be there and help if I can. “Ok, and do you want me to help you? Go with you?” I offer  
He seems to be contemplating “I would really like for you to come with me, would you? I know it will be awkward and uncomfortable but I think they would love you and it would just make me braver having you there” he says  
“Even I am here, I am not going anywhere. I am here for you because I love you and if you need me I am there babe. I would love to meet your friends. If this is what you want to do and what you feel you need then I am there.” I say and I rub my hand over his face and pull his forehead towards mine “I am here for you”  
He pulls is head away and looks me in the eyes “yes you are” and then our lips meet again in the middle, a few more soft kisses.  
“I just don’t even know where to start, how to ask them” Even says  
“How about sending a Facebook message, invite them here to my place or yours. Just to chill, have a beer and talk” I suggest “it doesn’t have to be dramatic Even I think you making the effort will be enough and if they are the friends you say they are then they will come and it will be a little weird but in the end I think you will be happy and either get your friends or closure; maybe even both” I say hopeful  
“I like it, you are so smart” he says leaning in to kiss me again “Will you help me set it up; I don’t have a Facebook anymore”  
“Of course, I will send them like a group invite and maybe even invite Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus they could help alleviate the tension too. Or maybe just you all at first and I can invite them later if you feel up to it” I say  
“I like the idea of the guys coming but yeah let’s make it later just in case it all goes to hell, I would prefer to not have an audience to that kind of embarrassment.” He says a little shy  
“Even” I say and wait till he looks at me “Whatever you need, OK? I will send the invite, you just tell me who and when and we can set it up and I think if you can have them back in your life it will feel more like yours and it will make you happier”  
“I think you are right about that” He says and kisses me again

/

The next day ISAK POV

My phone is ringing, I don’t want to answer it but whoever it is has called three times now and Even just rolled over and said “Fucking hell!! Someone better be dead”  
“Sorry Babe” I roll over and pick it up “Hello?”  
“Isak, it is Karen” the woman on the other end says  
“Karen who?” I ask confused and still half asleep  
“Isak it is Karen your boss.” She says a little irritated  
“Oh, damn sorry Karen I didn’t recognize your voice and I was kind of asleep” I say  
“Isak it is 3pm on a Sunday afternoon I didn’t think I would wake you” She says a little tartly  
“Oh hell, sorry I didn’t know it was so late, what is up. You never call me” I say  
“Yeah well I have never had to really before. Look Isak I don’t really know the best way to say this and I am really sorry but your services are no longer needed at the airlines” She says this sounding apologetic  
“Wait what? Are you firing me?” I ask astounded  
Even looks at me with wide eyes and mouths ‘what the fuck’ and I shrug my shoulders at him.  
“Yes Isak, I am sorry but we are letting you go” she replies  
“Why, did I do something wrong? I swear I haven’t been late or anything” I defend myself  
“Look Isak I really don’t know everything but apparently there have been some complaints and someone who works well over my paygrade made the decision. I am sorry. I will be more than happy to give you a good reference” she adds  
“Ok, thanks Karen. I’m going to go, got to find a new job I guess” I say a little wounded  
“Bye” she replies  
I say good bye but it gets lost when I hang up. I turn to look at Even he is already staring at me. WE both know, we both understand without saying the words but Even says it any way “My fucking dad” He sits up and comes to me and wraps himself around me. “I am so sorry Isak” he says “This is all my fault”  
“Nei, don’t you ever apologize for him. You didn’t fire me he did. He is just trying to pull us apart. Fine he can try but it won’t work not this time, not ever. I will get another job, but I will still have you” I say and kiss his neck  
“Yes you will always have me” Even replies into my hair and kisses the top of my head.  
Well fuck me. I just got fired. At least I have the hottest boyfriend in the world. Jobs come and go and in the end you never wish you worked more but that you took time to love the people you have in your life. So that is what I am going to do; just love Even and worry about a job another day.  
“Netflix and Chill then babe?” Even says raising his eyebrow’s at me in his sexy way  
I wink at him “Yeah, Netflix and chill” and then pull him into a breathless kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> I am on twitter if you want to hit me up @kerij2121
> 
> My goals for next chapter are the Balloon Squad and Even reunion and of course the boy squad will make an appearance. And perhaps a job opportunity on the horizon, Sana will finally make an appearance?!?!? Even’s dad is still an ass but everything happens for a reason.  
> Playlist  
> Tonight – Lykke Li  
> Let’s Hurt Tonight – One Republic  
> I Will Follow You Into the Dark – Death Cab for Cutie  
> Bring me to Life – Evanescence  
> Thousand years – Christina Perri


	9. Sana & The Balloon Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums it up, there is more smut between the asterisks, also a bunch of fluff. I love Sana and Isak together and I hope I did them justice.

ISAK POV 

It feels so weird not having a job, I woke up this morning and I had nowhere to go. Even is not in my bed and I feel his absence everywhere. I selfishly wish he was here because it would make it easier, but he has his own job and I can’t fault him for that. I want to ask him to move in with me but I don’t know how. I want to live with him but I don’t know if he wants the same and if we would want to give up his beautiful apartment. All I could offer him is a shared flat with me and Eskild and that is pretty much it. There is usually no food in the house, Eskild well he is just himself which surprisingly seems to work for Even. In the winter my room tends to be the coldest and in the summer I do get a breeze but the sun is up before I want to be shinning in my window. What could I possibly offer a man who has the most beautiful apartment I have ever seen? I don’t want to ask to move in with him, if he asks me that is one thing but I don’t want to be that guy, the one who had to ask to move in. Instead I want to take it upon myself to just ask him. It has to been romantic though and I am still working on that. I think I could be romantic if I tried, but I never really have before.  
I am meeting with Sana today, she said she might have a job lead for me so I am kind of excited about it, plus I thought we could talk about her brother and his friends. The world is a small place and apparently Even’s old friends, well one of them just happens to be Sana’s brother. I want to invite them to a get together so Even can make peace but I don’t really know how or what to say but I told Even I would do it so, I am going to ask the smartest girl I know who also happens to have the inside track.  
I am drinking my cup of coffee lost in thought when my phone pings  
Even  
-Hey baby just wanted to say hi and that I miss you and love you <3  
Me  
-Love you and miss you too babe <3  
Even  
-Are you meeting Sana today?  
Me  
-Yep, she has a possible lead on a job and I am going to ask her for help with the party  
Even  
-I really hope it works out for you and good call on the party, she is a good friend  
Me  
-She really is, always has been. I can’t believe you know her  
Even  
-Yep, kinda crazy right?  
Me  
-Yep, small world.  
Even  
-I am meeting with my dad in a couple days when he gets back into town; I am going to give him hell over this job thing  
Me  
-Even honestly it is not a big deal. I don’t want to cause any more strain between you two  
Even  
-I know but still it is going to be brought up  
Me  
-Ok, love you <3  
Even  
-Love you <3  
Eskild comes in the kitchen then, “Hey baby gay, so how are you doing?”  
“I am surprisingly Ok” I say because it is true  
“My mom feels so bad about this, she just found out this morning”  
“Eskild it is not her fault please tell her how much I appreciate all that she has done for me, really it is ok. In fact I am meeting with Sana and she might have something for me”  
“That is so great!!” he says smiling at me  
“Hey Eskild, I want to ask Even to move in here with us, would that be ok with you?” I kind of look away because I am afraid he might say no  
He jumps up and down “Seriously, that would be amazing. He would be a hot addition to this place and damn can that boy cook, you will have to keep it down with all the sex noises. The way you two go at it might never get sleep.”  
I laugh smile at him fondly “Thanks Eskild, I am sure we can work out something but you know me and quiet is just not something I can seem to master.” He quirks his eyebrow at this comment but says nothing and then I add “I miss him when he is not here”  
“I know, I can tell. You go all old school crabby Isak when he is not around” he jokes  
I chuckle at this “I guess I kind of do”  
“With him around you might actually be nice to live with” he winks at me  
“Shut the fuck up, you asshole” I retort  
“Ah there he is grumpy Isak” He laughs  
I roll my eyes at him  
“Baby I could feel that eye roll from over here” he says “And no comment on my outfit today?”  
“Eskild I have seen you in the most outrageous out fits and I have seen you naked. You wearing a speedo and fairy wings with glitter just seems to make sense to me” I shrug  
He laughs at this “Love you Isak” and kisses my cheek before he leaves  
“Love you too” and now I am covered in glitter great, ugh.  
I head out to meet Sana and hope she has something that will make me some money

/

I am sitting at the coffee shop and I see Sana come walking in, she has a stone face, but it softens into a smile upon seeing me.  
“Halla” she says  
“Hei” I reply “I got you a green tea, and they used hot kettle water not from the tap” I say winking at her  
She laughs at this “Yeah, I remember when you made me tea that one time. I laughed about that with my mom for days, you look good Isak; happy”  
“In spite of just getting fired, I am happy” I say “I have the most amazing boyfriend and the best friends, you included, and I can’t really ask for more”  
“Except a job” she says  
“Yes I really could use one, please tell me you can help me out?” I beg  
“Well I am working at the university hospital and we really could use a good lab person, I know it is not really what you were hoping for but it is better than being a flight attendant” she says with kind of a sneer around the word flight attendant  
“Hey it was a job, and without it I would never have met Even so there is that” I say  
“Ah yes, Even. So that is the amazing boyfriend then? He is a good guy I am happy that he has you” she says  
“Thank you, and apparently you know him?” I reply  
“Yes” She replies “So do you want to hear about the job or not?”  
“Yes, but we are coming back to Even” I state  
She rolls her eyes “Fine, so it is Monday – Thursday 7:00 – 15:00 and you would pretty much be running all the labs the doctors need, it is not much different than the labs we ran together in college. Have you been keeping up with your readings in all the medical journals I sent you?”  
“Surprisingly yes I have.” I say feeling proud  
“Good you will need all that information, so can you come by Friday to the lab around 9am and I can show you around and you can meet the head doctor, he will want to test you out and this will be on a trial basis but if you can keep up and do a good job it could turn into a full time gig. Sound good?”  
“Sounds amazing, I can be there Friday just text me the address”  
She is looking at her phone and then looks up at me “Ok I just sent you the email with everything you need. Please don’t embarrass me Valtersen”  
“Please, you know I can do this we were lab partners for years” I remind her  
“I know but this is the real world now and you have been handing out peanuts to people for that last several months” she mocks  
“Judgmental much?” I say raising an eyebrow  
“Sorry Yousef pissed me off right before I came here, I know you can do this just be on time and be the smart Isak I know and everything will be fine”  
“Will do” I say saluting her  
She rolls her eyes “Ok and about this other matter”  
“Yes, so you know Even and kind of what happened between him, and your brother and his other friends?”  
“Yes” is all she offers  
“Ok Sana can you give me more than just a yes” I ask  
“Yes I know what happened; I also know they miss him” she supply’s a little emotion in her words  
“Ok well Even misses them too and he wants to make it right. Meet up and try to mend their friendships” I say “I want to help him, and he asked me to help so I figured you and I could plan something”  
“Ok, I will help you” she sighs  
“Because I am your best bud?” I smile at her  
“No you are not” she says stone faced  
“Yes I am” I smile at her and wink giving her my signature finger gun  
She finally cracks a smile “Fine we are buds”  
“I knew it, you can’t resist the Valtersen charm” I wink again  
“Ok, Ok enough chatting what do you want to do?” she asks with a little irritation  
“Ok so this is what I have in mind” 

/

Hours Later Still ISAK POV

I hear my bedroom door open and the shuffle of feet along my floor. Then my bed dips and I feel arms come around me.  
“You fell asleep without me?” Even asks hurt  
I turn over “Nope just waiting for you in the one place I miss you the most” I say winking and I pull his face to mine so that I can kiss him. I love his kisses, they are the best. He tastes so good and his lips know just how to move in order to claim me.  
He hums against my mouth “I missed you so much this morning” he says against my lips “I hate my bed now, I am so used to you in it or me in your bed that sleeping alone sucks”  
I bite his bottom lip and then lick my tongue along it “I know exactly what you mean”  
He kisses me “I can stay but I have to be up at the ass crack of dawn to make my flight and I have to go home to get a change of clothes”  
“I feel bad that you have to do that, you can stay but if it is easier you can go home and I will see you tomorrow night.” I say  
“I don’t want to leave you, I feel selfish. Do you want to come home with me?” he asks  
“Sure, I could spend the night, oh and can I borrow a nice shirt and tie, I kind of have a job interview Friday” I say sitting up  
“Really!! That is great babe, I am so happy for you. Sana came through for you after all” his excitement is so infectious  
“Yes she really did, on both fronts actually. She also helped me figure out dinner with your friends” I tell him  
he stills a bit and I watch as his shoulders tense “Ok, and when is that?” Even Asks  
“Friday night? Your place? I thought it would be good because you get home at a pretty decent time and well we will be at your home and you are comfortable there. I will be there and Sana said she would come too. This way if you feel good about the night me and Sana can kind of get lost and let you all catch up” I look at him waiting to see his reaction  
He smiles then and I feel the tension in my own shoulders relax “You are the best person I know, so thoughtful and so kind” he leans in and kisses me “That sounds good, and I can cook too that always relaxes me”  
“Cool text me what you want and I can pick it up from the store before I come over. I asked Sana and she said she would invite the boys. Apparently Sana and Yousef are dating now did you know that?”  
“No, really? Well it doesn’t surprise me he always told me she is his soulmate” he smiles indulgently  
I smile too and kiss him “It is going to be good and you are going to feel so much better”  
“I hope you are right” he says a little leery  
“I am always right, just ask Sana” and we both laugh at this

/

Friday Night EVEN POV

I am freaking the fuck out!!! Why did I decide this was OK? Why did I think this would make me happy? I can hardly breath, I am on the floor in the bathroom and Isak finds me.  
“Babe? Oh shit, Even.” Isak says and comes to wrap his arms around me. He looks me in my eyes and I know he can see the panic there.  
“I can’t do this” I choke out “I don’t think I can do this, I am so afraid”  
“Even” He hugs me again and places chaste little kisses on my face “I am right here, if you don’t want to I will tell Sana and she will let them know. This is up to you, you don’t have to do this”  
Right there, that is why I love this boy because he always lets me choose. I breathe in and out a few more times, I kiss him back and let him hold me. I feel myself relax under his touch.  
“Ok, no I want to do this, I am just so terrified” I say  
“Sana told me that Elias is afraid too” Isak confesses  
“Really?” I ask and he nods “Well that makes me feel better too”  
“Once all the awkward firsts get out of the way I really think it is going to be alright Even I really do, but if at any time you are done you tell me and I will end it. I will tell them to leave and it can be just us, OK?” Isak reassures me  
“Ok” I say quietly and get up to head to the living room  
The doorbell rings about an hour later and I feel my heart rate reach top speed. Isak gets the door for me and the first person through is Sana, then Yousef, Elias, Mutta and fuck even Mikael came to. Isak comes back to stand next to me, threads his fingers through mine and leans into me offering quiet support. It is so awkward; the silence seems to stretch through the room.  
Sana finally says “Well, are you all done being idiots now? Can we all just move past this?”  
I love Sana, have I ever said that? I love this woman. There is a beat of silence and then everyone is laughing. I finally step forward with Isak in tow.  
“Yousef, Elias, Mutta and Mikael” I look at each of them as I say their names “I am so sorry.” My voice burns with regret. “I don’t know what else to say but that I regret how things happened and how I just left all of you with no explanation” my shame hanging thick in the air.  
Yousef steps forward and pulls me into a bone crushing hug “It is all in the past bro, I am just so glad that we are here now. That you are ok.” I feel a tear roll down my face “We should have tried harder, let you know that we were not upset that we missed you. This is not all on you man.” I look up and the others are nodding their heads and one at a time they come up and hug me. They hug all the broken pieces of our friendship back together. More tears roll down my face.  
“I don’t know where to start or how to do this I just know I have missed the hell out of all of you and I want to repair our friendship if you all are willing.” I say, shame still thick in my voice  
Elias steps forward “There is nothing to repair, there is nothing for anyone to feel bad about anymore. We are starting from here and moving on. We are all friends and we can just be friends. We don’t need to go back and rehash the past; let’s leave it there. I don’t care what happened Even, I am just so happy you reached out, that you are ok and that you look like you are doing really well.” He touches my arm and I feel all the memories in that touch. All the late nights they were up talking and hanging out. All the times that we were there for each other. It felt like a huge hole had just been sewn up and I could finally see that I could heal from all this. That my past truly did not control me and did not predict my future. I hug him, and I cry. He cries; all the guys surround me and we all let a few tears escape.  
We hold each other like this until Sana says to Isak “finally, what a bunch of little children. Ok so now we can eat”  
We all laugh at that and I look over at her; she smiles at me and winks. Did I say that I love her?  
“So are you going to introduce us to this arm candy you have here or do we have to guess who this is?” Elias says joking  
“Oh sorry, guys this is Isak, my boyfriend. Isak these are my friends” and a few more tears escape and I choke up on the words I have not said in a very long time.  
“Isak, pleasure to meet you” Yousef says “Sana says the nicest things about you”  
Isak laughs at this “Now I know that is a lie. If you said she complains about me I would have believed you” We all laugh at this, even Sana  
“See, I told you not to say it” Sana chides Yousef, who leans in and kisses her dimpled cheek “He knows me to well”  
“Well it is nice to see that Even has found someone who makes him happy which you clearly do” Elias says  
I see Isak blush under the compliment and says “He makes me very happy to; I honestly don’t know what he sees in me”  
I smile at him fondly blowing him an air kiss  
But Sana says to Isak “Me either you are the grumpiest person I know” causing more hilarity  
Isak makes an outrageous face “Oh really, well it takes one to know one”  
The amusement is loud and contagious and lasts the whole night.

ISAK POV

I watch him, I see it as it grows there. The love and friendship that had been absent for far too long. He is beautiful and it makes my heart feel so light to watch as he laughs and jokes with his friends. The evening is going better than I could have ever hoped for.  
“You did good Sana, thank you” I say pushing against her arm  
We are out on his balcony giving the guys some space. They are reminiscing about old stories and it felt kind of private. I know if Even needed me he would ask me to stay but this kind of felt like something he should do.  
“I know, I am kind of amazing” she says but smiles and pushes back against me. “He is really different”  
“Who is? Even?” I ask  
“Yes Even, he is different but also the same. He is still the boy I remember. He has a few more scares, ones that he holds all bottled up on the inside but I see them. He still is kind, gentle and funny as hell but he has also changed and I think that has a lot to do with you” she says  
“It what way?” I ask curious  
We both turn to look at him  
“You can’t see it because you see the man he is now but those of us who knew him long before you can see the change. How different he is; light, comfortable and in love. It changes a person; love. If you find the right person they don’t just make you better; they make you want to be a better individual. They complement you, support you and love you no matter what. You gave him that and it is something no one has ever been able to give him before. So when I tell you that you changed him; it is a good thing. It is the one thing that I can say, knowing the old Even and this new one. That you made him want to live, made him want to be the best version of himself.” She looks at me now  
I feel the sting of tears in my eyes and she reaches up to brush one away that escaped down my cheek.  
“I don’t know what to say Sana, but thank you. You have no idea what those words mean to me”  
She leans into me then and says “I see it in you too, you know. I haven’t seen you in a while and when we had lunch the other day I saw it. That is why I agreed to help because I saw how much this meant to you. To help him in this way. This was not about you it was all about him; it was selfless and that is why I helped. You love him” she states it not a question. I nod and smile at her “Very much”  
“He loves you to” again not a question  
“And I am so damn lucky” I say  
The night finally comes to an end, we all say our goodbyes and when that door shuts Even just turns to me, scoops me up and kisses me I wrap my legs around him. He kisses my face all over and it makes me giggle.  
“You are the best!!! You were so right, thank you my love. Thank you” he kisses me again and again and pulls me to his chest.  
“You are welcome baby, I love you” and I run my nose along his giving little Eskimo kisses  
His smile is just so brilliant, and infectious  
“I think you have earned yourself a blowjob” Even states with a wicked smile and a raise of his eyebrows  
“I would have to agree with you there” I say all serious  
Then he starts kissing me and tickling. I jump down from his arms and he is chasing me to his room, I am giggling like a lunatic the whole way.  
He catches me and scoops me up and carries me the rest of the way.  
Then his eye brow quirks up a bit “I have a better idea” he says and then leads me up to his roof. It is a perfect night, nice breeze and a sky full of stars.  
I watch as he pulls the cushions off his outdoor sofa and puts them on the ground laying a few blankets over the top. He turns on the outdoor heaters that he has and then turns off all the outside lights so that the stars are shining brightly above us. He pulls me with him and lays me down and crawls up above me, kissing me gently. My eyes, my cheeks, my neck, my collar bone and then finally my lips. 

****************************************************************************

He is worshiping me with his mouth, kissing down my neck and licking along my collar bone. He pulls my shirt up over my head and continues to kiss down my chest, licking and sucking the whole way down. Rubbing my nipples between his fingers eliciting a deep moan. He sucks them one at a time and blows cool air over the top producing goosebumps all over my skin. He works his hand along my hips and squeezes them while kissing along the ‘V’ leading to…. “oh god Even” I moan. His finger are digging into my skin; surely leaving bruises. He sits up removing his shirt and his pants; then he removes my pants as well. Our boxers are the only thing separating us now. I look at him in awe, he is so beautiful. His pale skin glowing in the light of the stars, surly this beautiful creature is not meant for me.  
He moves back up my chest kissing me and my hands are out waiting for him so I can push them into his hair and pull him closer to kiss. He grinds against me causing delicious friction between are now hard cocks. He moans into my mouth and I swallow it; craving more.  
“You are so beautiful Isak” he whispers to me and my heart melts  
He continues to adore me and makes his way back down to remove my boxers and his. He buries his face between my legs rubbing against me and the sounds he makes send shivers down my spine and set my skin on fire. I feel as his tongue as it reaches out and starts licking my balls; slowly making his way up my now leaking cock. He tastes the salty treat that is waiting for him at the tip and when he looks at me I can see the heat there, pupils dilated and wanting. He watches my face as he takes me all the way into his mouth.  
“Fuck Even, you look so good down there” is cry out  
He draws me all the way into the back of his throat, pulling and hallowing out his cheeks. It is the most stunning thing to witness. He reaches to the side a grabs a bottle of lube that had missed my attention; I don’t even know how he grabbed it. His slick fingers are not at my hole begging to enter. He draws me into his mouth again and his first finger breaches my ass; I cry out in desire as soon as he adds a second finger.  
“Even” I sigh  
He adds a third finger and I shout out in ecstasy “Oh baby!!YES!!”  
His mouth possesses me, he is taking me apart. I can feel my orgasm build in my stomach as it tightens. My legs are starting to stiffen, and then he lets my dick go.  
“Why Even, Why please baby I need you” I whimper  
“I know baby I got you, I will make you cum but I would really like to ride you. Can we do that?” he asks  
“Fuck, YES!!” I say sitting up and making him lay down where I just was “roll on your stomach love let me prep you”. Even moves without complaint and thrusts his ass up for me.  
“Damn, you look so fucking good like this” I say and lean forward and bury my face in his ass. Tasting, licking and sucking. His sent alone is enough to push to the edge of ecstasy; I push my tongue in as far as I can.  
“Even, you taste so delectable” I push my tongue back and hum against him.  
He is pushing his ass back trying to get me in farther and making obscene noises and I love it. I love that I can wreck him this way, make him come undone and bare himself to me. This is so intimate and so fucking hot. I grab some lube and start to work him with my fingers, one at a time. His skin is soft and his tight hole is pleading for me to enter.  
When I get two 3 he is squirming below me and he gasps out “Isak I am going to cum soon if you keep going”  
I slowly pull my fingers out and he moves breathless.  
“Damn you are so good at that” he praises me and I of course blush  
“You are too” I wink at him  
He pushes me down and stokes lube over my cock, leisurely and smiles at what it does to me.  
“I can’t wait to see my cum leaking out of your ass” I say and watch how my words affect him  
Eyes fully dilated, he groans as he leans up to claim my mouth and slowly sinks down on my waiting cock. I swallow his moan as I fill him up utterly. His kisses are hard, reckless and chaotic and I roll my hips so he can feel me deep inside him.  
“Fuck Even you are so tight and warm, I might not last long” I cry out  
He moans again and says “god Isak, you feel so good buried in me”  
I roll my hips up into him again and he takes it from there. He shift back arching and starts to impale himself on my hard cock. He is using me, to reach his orgasm. He is moaning my name over and over. “God Isak, yes right there” he says as I shift my hips just right so that I can hit is prostate. He is panting and grinding on my at a punishing rate, I was not prepared for it, it came on so quick; white hot heat shot through me and I am cumming so hard. I can feel Even squeeze me and it makes me shout out “Fuck, Yes!!” and as I am coming back to earth I see him still moving and I grab his dick and stroke him just a few times as he continues to use my cock and then he cums. It is the most beautiful thing, his mouth open my name on his lips and his hot cum painting my chest. I watch as his orgasm consumes him and I can’t help but feel proud at making him look like that. He leans down with me still buried inside him and kisses me. Running his tongue along my lips, tasting some of the cum that landed there.  
He squeezes my dick again and I wince a little, still very sensitive “Fucking hell Isak, every time with you is so amazing, I wish I could keep you like this here with me forever”  
“Me too” and I shift my hips a bit so he can feel me, he hisses a little but does not lift up yet to let me out  
“Let’s get cleaned up and cuddle” he says, I smile at him and kiss him. He slowly gets up and lets me go and my dick falls against me, tired and spent.  
“Wait” I beg “please, let me taste”  
“Fucking hell Isak, what you do to me” he says and rolls so he is on his stomach ass up  
I spread his cheeks and look in amazement watching my cum leaking out of him. I don’t waste any time, licking and sucking as much cum out of him as I can. I moan in pleasure at the taste. He rolls over and sits up to kiss me, his tongue searching to taste himself as well. 

***************************************************************************

Even smiles at me as I smile at him; he touches my cheek and runs his finger along my bottom lip. It is a sweet moment, it feel like there is so much in that look and in that touch; no words are needed. I just know, I know he loves me and he knows I love him. He jumps up and grabs a towel from out of the gazebo, looks like a painting rag but it cleans us up good enough and then we snuggle down together under the stars.  
I am lying in his arms, my head on his chest and he is rubbing my back with his hand. He keeps kissing my hair and I smile in contentment.  
“I forgot to ask how the job interview went; I was so caught up in my shit today. I am so sorry Isak” he says to me  
“It’s ok you had a lot on your mind, I am not upset. It went really well, they want me on a trial basis and I start Monday so I guess I kind of have a job” I say this getting excited “I have a job in my field”  
He kisses me “My little genius, I knew it!! I am so proud of you Isak”  
I look at him “Hey do me a favor, and thank your dad for me”  
He looks confused “What for?”  
“Because if he hadn’t fired me I never would have been forced to beg Sana for a job and I would not be working in my field next week. Because while he may not like me, he inadvertently helped me. I am tired of hating Even, it spreads too quickly and I don’t want to do that anymore if I can help it. So tell him thank you because no matter what he gave me the best two things in my life”  
“Two things?” he asks me confused  
“Yes a new job and you” I say touching his nose and kissing him on the cheek  
“You are getting so adorably sappy around me” he teases  
“Shut up, and don’t tell anyone” I plead  
“They wouldn’t believe me anyway” he giggles and I giggle too.  
Even pulls me into him so I am the little spoon, he buries his face in my neck. This is how I want to spend every night. I need to come up with a plan, something good and epic so that he will want to move in with me.  
He hums in contentment into my neck “I love you Isak, mannen i mitt liv”  
“Jeg Elsker Deg, Even” I say and snuggle into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all kinds of goodness. At least that is what I am going for. Good conversations, love, and Sonja will have a small POV part, trust me it is important. Then all of the fluff of course, I could not forget that. 
> 
> Playlist  
> Heavy in Your Arms – Florence + The Machine  
> Said Nobody – Old Dominion  
> Like a Wrecking Ball – Eric Church  
> Lullaby – Dixie Chicks


	10. Love Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave Sonja one small POV it is important to the story so please bear with me. This chapter is smut free, but has the best fluff. It is also the smallest chapter so far. I will be wrapping the story up soon and I may have an epliogue. I have loved writing this and just a heads up I have been working on another fic as well. It was meant to be a one shot but I got to over 22,000 word and decided that maybe not, lol. Please enjoy this ball of fluff. First though Sonja redeems herself and Even's dad well, he kind of gets put in his place.

EVEN POV

I don’t know how he does it but he makes my blood boil just sitting in the same room as him.  
“Even, I know what you are going to say but there were actually complaints about Isak and his behavior on the airlines.” He says this with a professional coolness  
I scoff at him “Oh really”  
“Yes Even, several people including employees said he was pulling pranks, flirting with passengers and making fellow employees uncomfortable with his ‘lifestyle’” he puts air quotes around the word with his tone  
“I find that very hard to believe that people complained about him being gay, but as for the other stuff I am just as guilty and you know it” I say with steal in my voice  
“Yes well I can’t fire you can I?” he says  
“Sure you can, but what kind of father would you be if you did. The press would have a field day and it would hurt you where it matters most, your bank accounts” I sneer at him  
“Even I don’t want to fight about this, I stand by my decision and that is final!” He says in a thunderous tone, he is reaching the end of his very short rope.  
I laugh and he looks at me like I have gone mad “Actually it is fine, I am not here to argue for his job back, I actually came as a favor to Isak”  
He looks confused at this so I continue “He wanted me to thank you for firing him”  
He scoffs at this “That is preposterous Even, why in the world would he thank me. I have never been kind to the boy”  
“Oh I know that and so does he. He knows you hate him, hate that we are together but even after all that he still wants to thank you.” I take a deep breath because these words taste like acid in my mouth but this is what Isak wanted, forgiveness “He forgives you, for your behavior towards him, he thanks you because if you hadn’t fired him he never would have been forced to get a new job and now he has one and in the field we went to school for. He thanks you for pushing him and no matter how you feel about him he will never have enough room in his heart to hate the father of the man he loves”   
For a moment my father is speechless and I actually think he might not respond, he opens his mouth and shuts it a few times like he is trying to figure out what to say. For the record this never happens.  
“I don’t hate him, I just don’t understand him, you or even your relationship. I appreciate his comments it takes a big man to say those words, so in a way I respect him for it.” He still looks like he is looking for the other words “Do you hate me?” he asks this in such a way it almost sounds like it hurts him to ask  
“Dad, I don’t hate you. I just don’t understand you. We may never fully agree on things you may never like my choices or the things I do, there are many things you do or have done that I don’t like but you are still my dad and I will always love you. I just wish you could do the same” I let all the hurt I feel seep into these words so that he can feel them. I turn then and go to leave. Just before I do I look back and he is still standing there with an emotion on his face, desperation? Sadness? Loneliness?   
“One more thing that he wanted to thank you for, one more thing he said you gave him.”  
“What is that” he says, all the fight gone out of him, it is something I have never seen before  
“Me” and then I get on the elevator and leave.

Sonja POV  
I just finished getting my hair and nails done. I am admiring them and I walk down the street. I happen to look up as I am crossing and sitting outside at the coffee shop I see them. They don’t see me and I quickly duck into a shop. I peek my head back out; I don’t want to see them but I simply can’t look away. Isak and Even are sitting next to each other, or rather practically in each other’s laps but it is in a cute way not a gross one. Even has a leg over the top of Isak’s and Isak has a hand on his thigh rubbing it absentmindedly. They are staring into each other’s eyes, laughing at something. Isak leans in and kisses Even on the lips, it is gentle, loving. I feel the tears on my face before I realize that have escaped. I quickly wipe them away. Even never looked at me like that, he has never looked at anyone like that. Just looking at them I can’t deny they love each other; even if they haven’t admitted it to each other yet a blind man could see how much they love each other. What have I done? What am I doing trying to keep them apart, running to Even’s father? I lean back so I can’t see them anymore. I can’t do this anymore, I need to fix this, I need to make it right. I pull out my phone and find the person I need to speak with  
“Hello, Sonja” Even’s dad says to me  
“Hi, we need to talk” I say

/

Still Sonja POV talking to Even’s dad

I walk into his office, and he smiles at me. He was always kind to me.  
“I need to talk to you about Even” I say  
“I’m sorry Sonja; I know you must be upset. I have always liked you but I can’t make him marry you.” Even’s dad says  
“It’s ok, I don’t want you to. I saw them today Isak and Even and all I could think was Even never looked at me or anyone for that matter the way he looks at Isak. He makes him a better person sir, he makes him happy. I don’t want to be the person to come between that and really you shouldn’t either. I know how you feel about his sexuality but you can’t change it. You can accept it or not but don’t push him away; he is your only son please just love him even if you don’t accept his lifestyle. I won’t marry him, I can’t, I want to marry for love just like he does.”

“I respect you Sonja and if you don’t want to marry Even I understand, even though I don’t understand him or his choices. I don’t know how to be accepting, it is hard for me” he says honestly  
“I will just say this and you can decide because it is up to you. I remember Even’s mother, your wife, I was just a little girl but I remember her. I remember the way you would hold her, kiss her and look at her. I always imagined someday I would find a love like that. That I would be privileged enough to find someone who looks at me the way you looked at her. I have not yet found that but Even has, he looks at Isak the way you looked at your wife. There is so much love there it almost hurts to see it; like you are invading on a private moment not meant for your eyes. Just something to think about. You also might want to reconsider the airplane ban, I know you think you are making a point, that you can make him do what you want but really you are just driving them closer together. I hope you find love again and I hope you find peace, but most of all I hope you learn to love your son and accept him for who he is”  
I turn then and leave because really there is nothing else to say. He doesn’t reply and he doesn’t need to; the single silent tear that I saw before I turned said enough.

ISAK POV

I am sitting the kitchen feeling sorry for myself. I should have known my luck would eventually run out. Even’s dad made sure of that.  
“What is the matter my son?” Eskild asked  
I jumped slightly not having heard him enter the kitchen which was a feat in and of itself.   
“Even’s dad is making our lives miserable. He hates me, he hates that his son wants me and not the perfect woman he had picked out for him. He found out that we fly together every Friday and he made sure that not only did I lose my job but that I also can’t fly the airline. I was banned” I say this glumly  
“Well that simply won’t do” he grabbed my face and kissed my check “Don’t worry my sweet little boy daddy Eskild is on the case” he says this and puts a little swagger in his hips.  
I laugh at that  
“Ah there is that smile, ok what flight is it that you guys are on together” he asks  
“Its 2121 but I doesn’t matter his dad owns the airlines and everyone is terrified of the man.” I say  
“Now listen here don’t under estimate my abilities of persuasion and bullies are all the same, just scared little kids afraid someone will see their weakness, the key is to find what that is and use it to your advantage” he says this with a wink and leaves the kitchen and me smiling after him. Maybe there is hope after all.  
My phone goes off and I quickly look hoping it is Even, but it is a text from an unknown number. I open the text:  
Unknown  
-Hi Isak, this is Sonja, Even’s ex Fiancé. Look I wanted to talk to you about Even. I know how you feel about each other and I hate that his dad is trying to keep you apart. I see the way you look at him and I can’t deny the fact that Even has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you, not even me. I just wanted to say that I’m calling off this ridiculous excuse of an engagement. I told Even’s dad and said it was me, that I didn’t love Even anymore and I was moving on. I don’t want to be the person that gets in the way of true love. No matter how you feel about me, I wish you both happiness I really do.  
Wow just wow. I was at a loss for words right now. She was helping us, making it easier for us to be together. Well I guess deep down she is a decent human being. I want to reply but instead I pick up the phone and just call her.  
“Hello” Sonja answers  
“Hi Sonja it’s me Isak”  
“Oh Hi Isak, I guess you read my text” She says but knowing I must have  
“Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you, it means so much to me. You didn’t have to but you did and I will forever be grateful.” I say with real feeling  
“I didn’t want to be with someone who was in love with someone else. You guys are great together, you truly bring out the best in him like no one ever could, I meant what I said I hope you too are happy together” She replies  
“Thank you, I am sure you know that his dad banned me from the airline and I was wondering if maybe you might be willing to help me out with something?” I ask her  
“Anything” She says “What did you have in mind”  
I smile into the phone as the ideas take form in my head “It’s a surprise”

/

When I tell Eskild my plan he is jumping up and down like a crazy person and screaming.   
“Oh my God, Isak that is the best idea and it’s so romantic; I can’t believe Sonja is going to help you. That makes it even better!! I’ll talk to my mom and get everything done on that end, please, please, please let me be on there!! I won’t ask you for anything else for like a hundred years, please Isak!! I have to be there!! I have to see the look on his face!” Eskild is talking about a mile a minute because he is so excited.  
I roll my eyes and he know, he has me “fine” I say  
“Oh Isak you won’t regret this!! I promise I won’t say a word I will keep it quite I promise!!” he says  
“Oh my god I have so much to do, Oh what will I wear, should I video tape it, oh that’s a dumb question of course I should. He will want it on film, he is a director after all” Eskild is going crazy  
“Eskild” I say, he is still talking “ESKILD!!!” I shout at him. He finally stops and looks at me  
“You are at a 10 I need you at a 2, please for the love of all that is holy calm the fuck down, you are making me nervous” I say and I let my nerves bleed into my voice.  
“oh baby gay I am so sorry, OK I will tone it down, get a beer and calm down this is going to be perfect” he goes out of the room and I hear him on the phone with his mother, his voice reaching octaves only dogs can hear. I roll my eyes again, what was I thinking getting him involved. Well he would have killed me otherwise and I really do need his help. Speaking of which I need to text Jonas, I need him too and his amazing guitar skills. I am not a romantic guy really but this is my first attempt and I kind of want to impress Even. Shit, Shit, Shit….I need a drink  
Then I send at text to Sana  
Me  
-Hey best bud I really need your help with something  
Sana  
-Sounds ominous  
Me  
-Please it is for Even and I need you and all of his friends to help  
Sana  
-Call me intrigued what is this plan of yours  
Me  
-Can I come over? Have your brother and his friends be there this is something we need to work out in person, I am texting Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus to meet there too, Cool?  
Sana  
-Ok, fine. This sounds like some epic shit Valtersen. Even has made you all mushy  
Me  
-Between you and me yes he has ;-)

/

Friday Flight to Oslo  
Even POV

I miss Isak, it has only been a few weeks and I feel like I am missing a part of me. He has become such a huge part of my life and my dad is intentionally making my life miserable. He not only fired Isak but he also banned him from the airline, I thought our conversation went well. I thought maybe I got through to him. I know we get to see each other but not as often as we would like and now it is just one less day. Sonja is sitting next to me on this flight, and for the first time in a long time I am not upset with her. She actually did a really decent thing and ended our ‘engagement’ and told my dad it was her and not me. My dad was pissed but what could he do. He can’t force her if she doesn’t want too, his power doesn’t extend that far especially since he is friends with her dad. She had some business and asked if she could fly back with me and then told me what she did. I was so grateful to her I just wish should could also convince my father to be more accepting but that is a long shot. Sonja is kind of bouncing in her seat like she is nervous which is weird for her.  
“Are you Ok?” I ask looking at her  
She jumps and says “yeah just excited to get back, I uh have a date?” she says it more like a question and that makes her behavior even stranger.   
Then I hear the overhead announcement. “Attention passengers, we have a very special announcement that one of our crew would like to make to one of our first class passengers. “   
What the fuck? Since when do they allow someone to make announcements? I look over at Sonja and she is bouncing out of her seat.  
“Sonja, what is going on you are being so weird” I say  
Then I hear a guitar start to play, what the hell? I recognize the song it is Nattergal by Gabrielle Why is someone playing this song? I look at Sonja with a question on my face and she is smiling at me. Then I hear a voice, I would know even if I was dead, but how could that be he was fired and banned from this flight, I turn and there he is “Even this one is for you!” ISAK??… and Jonas is behind him playing the guitar and Isak, Isak is singing to me…

"Have great plans to write a declaration that will tell you I want to give myself to you,   
Have big plans but I'm failing and falling when all I can do is F, G, A and C,   
So, if you were a song, I would write you and sing you all night long,   
Oh, if you were a song, I would memorize you and play you like a nightingale” 

He continues to sing but now more people have joined in, I look around and I see Magnus, Mahdi, Yoseph, Elias, Mutta and Eskild; even Sonja is singing along. Tears are rolling down my face and I have the biggest stupidest grin on my face.

“Yes, if you were a song, I would write you and sing you all night long   
Yes, if you were a song, I would memorize you and play you like a nightingale” 

Isak is breathing heaving by the time the song ends and he comes to sit right on my lap and kisses me on the lips, sweetly slowly and in front of the entire first class, and all of our friends. Everyone is clapping including Sonja, who must have been in on this, her nerves make sense now. I am smiling like an idiot and clutching Isak to me, like he might disappear in a puff of smoke.  
“Even Jeg elsker deg, and I am going to love you every day till forever, in every universe, i uendelig tid, I don’t want to spend another night or day without you; will you move in with me?” he is holding up a key and smiling. I feel the tears running down my face and he is kissing them away.   
“Yes, in every universe, yes” I say it as a promise  
I am holding his face and he is holding mine. We both lean in our foreheads touch, and then our noses rub each other’s gently right before our lips meet. It is a sweet kiss, a tender loving kiss that promises more later. It is perfect, this moment this man sitting on my lap it is all perfect. I hear cheers and clapping going on all around us but our eyes are on each other this moment is just ours.  
I smile at him “So you did it, you came up with a more romantic way to serenade me, I knew you were romantic”   
He giggles in my ear “Well as you can see I got a lot of help, but yes I suppose I do have a small flair for the romantic, but I think it is just you. You bring out the best in me”

“I love you” I say  
“I love you too, mannen i mit liv” Isak says against my lips, and we kiss again to another round of cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure my translation of the Gabrielle song was not perfect but I tried using google translate and hope I didn’t lose too much in translation. It was all for the love of Evak! If anyone wants to help out with the actual translation I would love it!!  
> Playlist  
> Nattergal - Gabrielle  
> Two is Better Than One – Boys like Girls, Taylor Swift


	11. A Garden for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of the story, but I will be posting an epilogue, thank you all for reading this has been a wonderful experience, and I appreciate everyone who took the journey with me. I appreciate all the Kudos and Comments you all are the reason I keep on writing. Takk for Alt <3  
> A final shout out to Samanthaa23, without you this story never would have happened!!! Tusen Tusen Takk <3  
> There is smut between the asterisks, lots of fluff and some much needed amends. Come back for the epilogue I hope to have it up by Friday September 15th.

ISAK POV  
We are back at my apartment, well it guess it is our apartment now. Everyone came back with us to celebrate. I wanted to be alone with Even but how could I not keep the party going so everyone who helped me with today’s events could also help us celebrate. It went better than I had thought and with everyone’s help it kind of was amazing. Look at me all romantic and shit. The music is blasting, beer if flowing and conversations are loud and all over. I am on the other side of the room watching Even talk to his friends. He raises his eyebrows at me and tilts his head asking me to come over.  
“Hey baby” I say to him with a sweet kiss  
“Hi” he says back with a smile  
“See maybe Sana was right you are sweet after all” Yoseph teases me  
“Only with me” Even replies, his eyes never leaving mine and he rubs his thumb along my lip  
“You two are giving me a tooth ache” Elias teases  
“I am grabbing another beer, you guys want one?” Yoseph  
“Nei Takk” I say and Even shakes his head no  
“So Isak are you sure you want to live with him? He has some terrible habits” Elias teases  
“Really, like what?” I ask curious  
“Not one words Elias, I mean it” Even warns but it is lost in his smile  
“Well, for starters he is very loud. Wakes up early and makes a lot of noise. He sucks at doing laundry; left it in the washer for two days one time” he teases Even and I just look at Even like; seriously and he just nods his head laughing.  
“It was not two days” Even defends  
“Yes it was, and it smelled like shit” Elias laughs  
“No it didn’t you are just over sensitive about smell” Even laughs  
“Ha! Whatever man; oh he also is a neat freak so he constantly would clean up and throw things away I was still using” Elias complains  
“It was a dirty used napkin” Even defends  
“Yes with a hot girl’s name and phone number on it” Elias comes back  
“Fuck fine, I just like to have things clean is all” Even says and I lean up and kiss him  
“Well that is good because I am a mess” I say  
“Oh I know baby” Even says laughing, Elias laughs at this too.  
Eskild walks up to us then “Even, I am so happy you will be living here, I can’t be the only hot one in the apartment” he says this and winks at Even  
“Fuck, really what about me?” I ask offended  
“You are hot too, my love” Even says  
“He is like my son, so I can’t say he is hot, he is angry and adorable but that is all I can say” Eskild says shrugging his shoulders  
Elias laughs at this and pushes Eskild in the shoulder  
“And who is this tasty dish?” Eskild asks looking at Elias  
“I’m Elias, I am Sana’s brother” he holds out his hand to shake Eskild’s  
“What do you say you and I go hit up some clubs, I think you would make the perfect wing man” Eskild says  
“Ok, I am up for it. Can I bring the guys too?” Elias asks  
“The more men the better” Eskild says winking  
I look at Even as Elias walks away gathering up whoever wants to go “Does Elias know that Eskild is gay and they are most likely going to a gay club?” I ask Even  
“I don’t know but it is kind of funny and I say just let him go have fun, who knows what the night will bring” Even says looking fondly at his friends laughing.   
“Isak” Jonas walks up then “Are you both coming out with us too?”   
“I think Even and I are staying in?” I look at him and Even smiles and try’s to wink at me  
“Yes, I would like to just stay home and relax tonight with Isak” Even says to Jonas  
He laughs and says “Relax, ok. Is that what we are calling sex now?”  
We all laugh at this and eventually say our goodbyes as everyone is going with Eskild clubbing. God help them because no one else will. I laugh thinking back on when I went with him. Well it was fun just not really my thing.   
“Good night boys, get the loud sex out of the way first so I can sleep tonight” Eskild shouts at us before he closes the door leaving us in silence  
I laugh at his comment and so does Even.  
“I have something to show you” I tell Even  
He raises his eyebrow in question “Really, is it here in our apartment?”  
I smile at his choice of words “I like that you said ‘our apartment”  
“Me too” he replies kissing me softly  
I kiss him back, running my fingers through his hair. We stay like that for a few moments, kissing and just enjoying the quiet. I marvel at him, he is just so beautiful sometimes I can’t believe he is mine.   
“Follow me” I say and pull him into the front room and to the window. I open it and climb outside and I help him out onto the fire escape with me.   
“Where are we going?” he asks  
“You will see it is a surprise” I say  
I lead him to the top and he follows me to a little spot on the roof.

Even POV

I am standing there completely amazed at what I see. There are flowers everywhere, a couple of chairs and a table with an umbrella in it. It looks like a little garden on the roof.  
“What is this place?” I ask Isak in awe   
“Well I know you said you would move in with me, and my place is certainly not as nice as yours but I wanted you to feel at home, so I made a little place on the roof like what you have so you feel at home here too” Isak says in a quiet voice  
“Isak this is so incredible and so unbelievably thoughtful. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.  
I walk a little farther leaning in to smell the flowers and to really take in. It is incredibly, he even put a small easel up there so that I can draw just like I do at home. I walk up to touch it to make sure this is all real. I am so moved by his devotion and my eyes prick a little with unshed tears.   
I turn and say to him “And you say you are not romantic”  
He smiles a shy smile “Like I said, it is you. You bring out the sap in me”  
I walk up to him and kiss him gently, taking in the magnificence that is Isak. His soft features and the love I can see in his eyes. It is everything, how lucky am I   
“Thank you Isak” and I grab him and pull him to me.   
I grab his ass and pull him tighter; he gets the hint and jumps up wrapping his legs around me. I walk him back till he is pressed against the wall there and kiss him hard. I lick into his mouth and down his neck kissing and sucking. I want to mark him, show the world he is mine. I want to remember this moment; I want to savor every single thing about it. I love this boy, who took everything I ever thought I knew about love and turned it upside down. I will spend the rest of my life making sure he feels as loved as he makes me feel. I wish we had more than one lifetime, because there simply will never be enough time in this life to love him as much as I want to.  
I carry him downstairs and we both squeeze through the window; still touching; always touching. I pick him up again and carry him to his room  
*****************************************************************  
*Salvation- Gabrielle Aplin, playing in the background*  
We are standing there looking at each other, the cool night air coming in through the window dusting our skin. He is looking at me with such love and his green eyes are on fire. He slowly rubs his hands down my chest until he reaches the hem of my shirt and then lifts it up over my head. I copy his movements so that we are both standing there shirtless. He moves in closer to me just touching my skin with his fingertips, I reach out to touch him. His fingers leave a trial of heat along my body, and his nose comes to run along my neck and slowly his lips kiss along my collar bone, up my neck and then my lips. Our mouths open inviting the other in and we push our bodies together kissing, touching and moaning. My hands come up to his neck and I pull him as close as I can and he groans at the contact making my dick wake up in my pants. I grind against him and I can feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. He pulls away from my mouth and starts kissing down my neck, nipping and sucking as he goes. He lowers himself to his knees undoing my pants, pushing them down along with my boxers, leaving me bare to him. His wicked smile makes my dick harden further and he looks down and licks the beads of precum off the tip of my dick and I wimpier at the contact. Then without warning he takes me into his mouth, sucking my all the way back into his throat. He devours me like it is last meal.  
“Fuck, Isak….Yes”  
He continues to hallow out his cheeks sucking me firm and fast. My body was not ready for so much pleasure so quickly and my orgasm surprises me; I cum hard down his eager throat. He sucks me dry working me through my high before coming up to share the alluring taste on his tongue. I lick into his mouth taking all that I can, moaning at the flavor.   
“Your turn baby” I say getting down on my knees in front of him pulling off his pants and boxers, in one quick movement.  
He is looking down at me and it is the most stunning thing I have ever seen, his need for me is so strong I feel my dick start to come alive again. I start at his balls, licking, sucking and enjoying the heady scent coming off his skin. My fingers find his rim and I play with it as I lick up the shaft of his now hard cock. He makes obscene noise under my touch. I reach over and grab the lube dripping enough on my fingers; as I easily push one finger in taking his dick all the way in deep throating him.   
“Fuck” Isak whimpers “Even, oh baby. Mmmmmy god, another finger baby please” he begs me   
I happily oblige him. his mouth opens in a ‘O’ as I insert another finger and start to scissor him. “Damn, Even!! Fuck” he moans again   
Pushing his ass back to meet my fingers thrust for thrust. I pull off his dick enough so that I can lick the delicate head of his dick and the slit that is leaking more and more precum.   
I am fully hard again as I continue to suck Isak with brutal efficiency. I find that small bundle of nerves and the pads of my fingers brush it  
Isak shouts “FUCK!!! Even, I am gonna….”   
And then I feel the hot cum spilling onto my tongue. I continue to thrust my fingers into him as I milk him dry. His body trembling under me and his moans talking directly to my dick.  
He is still shaking when I lay him down on his bed, satiated and smiling up at me.  
“Baby, you are so hot when you cum, I could watch it for the rest of my life and never get my fill” I say to him and I kiss him so he can taste himself. Our bodies press together, the hard planes of his body plaint against me and I can feel his surrender.   
“Isak, can I fuck you?” I beg him; all I want is to bury myself in this beautiful boy beneath me  
“Please” he begs in return  
I groan in pleasure at his response and take his mouth again, kissing him deeply; tasting him. I will never get over the taste of Isak.   
I go to grab the lube and Isak says “Let me”   
I gladly hand it over and watch in amazement as he slowly rubs it along my length, taking his time. Making a meal of it and watching as the desire in his eyes mirrors my own. Once he seems satisfied he leans back against the pillow and pulls me to him.   
He kisses me “Fuck me Even, Fuck me hard and good”  
I whimper at his words, and if it is possible I harden even more  
“Shit Isak, you are so fucking hot”   
I feel his ass hole begging for me as the head of my cock rests there for a moment and then I push into him in one motion. He screams my name and his nails dig into my back as I fill him up completely.   
“Even, Yes!!”   
I give him a minute to adjust, slowly rocking my hips. “Isak, damn you are so tight baby. You feel so good”   
“Even please, I need more baby, please” he begs me  
“I’ve got you my love” I reply and start to move.   
I pull his legs up over my shoulders and practically fold him in half as I start to pound into him with everything I have.   
His body is shuddering in pleasure and looking at his face I say “Isak, look at me” and his eyes open.   
He is so unbelievably beautiful like this; I slow down a little bit reveling in the feel of him and the look in his eyes. I reach up with one had to push his sweaty curls out of his eyes. The green almost completely gone devoured by the black and it spurs me on.  
I know when I hit his prostate because he shouts a muddle of profanities and my name, “Even!! Fuck, Baby right there”  
I push hard and fast hitting that same spot over and over with speed, pushing us both to the precipice  
“EVEN!! GOD!!” he shouts  
I watch as he cums, streaks of him cover his stomach and it is a sight to behold. I keep pushing into him chasing my own orgasm and helping him through his. He squeezes me tightly inside him and my body can no longer hold out; my toes curl and I empty deep inside him  
“ISAK!!! ISAK!!!” I shout and collapse on top of him breathing heavy and licking some of the cum off his collar bone. My heart rate still racing and I feel the high slowly leave my body.  
********************************************************************  
ISAK POV  
Even is laying on top of me and it is my favorite thing, next to kissing him. His body is heavy but I love it, I feel safe and so loved imprisoned beneath him. No one will ever know him the way that I do and I smile at the thought.  
“I’ll get something to clean us up with” Even says  
“Okay baby, I will get us some water” I say  
“Meet you back here” he tries to wink at me  
I laugh at him and actually wink saying “Ok, roomie”   
He laughs at me, kissing me swiftly before he leaves the room and I follow. I head into the kitchen grabbing a couple glasses of water. Even comes up behind me with a warm wash cloth and wipes me off gently, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.  
“hmmmmmmm, I like that” I say  
Even continues to kiss me and wipe me up and we each drink our water just looking at the other in comfortable silence.   
“I can’t believe you said yes to live here” I say to him  
“Why?” Even asks  
“Because you have a beautiful apartment that is bigger, has newer nicer things and no Eskild” I say  
“It doesn’t have you.” He says kissing the tip of my nose “It was never really mine, it was my dad’s. My room was the only place I was allowed to make my own, well besides the rooftop. I won’t miss any of it because I have the best boyfriend who will be in my bed each night and I can wake up in his arms each morning. Plus I have a new friend and I know Eskild is over the top sometimes but that is what I love about him. He is unequivocally himself always, he is funny and kind; plus he takes care of the most important person in my life. So that is why I said yes”  
I am choked up at his words and I look down unable to meet his intense gaze and I don’t trust my voice yet so I lean against him and wrap my arms around him. I breathe in taking his scent with me, sex and sweat my favorite.   
After a few moments I simply say, “I love you Even”  
His arms pulls me tight and he kisses my forehead and then looks me in the eyes “I love you too, my love, my Isak”  
“Let’s go to bed before we see Eskild” I say  
“Well kind of too late for me, I ran into him in the bathroom” Even says laughing  
My eyes bug out of my head “Your naked?!?!” I say “Shit, that must have been awkward”  
He shakes his head smiling “Nope not at all, he just gave me a once over and said how lucky you are”  
“Oh MY GOD!! I am never going to hear the end of that” I hug him “I am so sorry”  
“Don’t be, I just felt bad for the guy he was with because he said to him, ‘I wish you were that big’ and the pulled him into his room” Even says  
“No fucking way!!! I miss all the good stuff. You are right he is just himself” I laugh and Even laughs too; he grabs my hand and pulls me to our room.   
Oh I like the sound of that, ‘our room’

\

“Good Morning boys”Eskild comes into the kitchen.  
I feel my face heat up remembering the exchange between him and Even last night. I am wondering what the chances are he will not mention it.  
“Morning” Even and I say in Chorus and look at each other smiling  
“You two are so cute. Oh and Isak it is no wonder Even makes you scream like that, damn that boy is packing” He winks and is out of the room as I choke on my coffee, so not a chance in hell of him not saying anything.  
“Fuck, really Eskild?” I shout after him  
Even is just laughing at the exchange “See what I mean, how can you not love that kind of honesty. It is kind of rare, well with the exception of Magnus”   
I snort at the comment “Yes I have two amazing friends with absolutely not filter”  
“You are lucky Isak, most people are not themselves. They hid away and never let their guard down and never show their true selves to anyone. You have two friends who trust you enough with themselves it is a rare gift” Even says  
I think about it and I know he is right “I guess I never thought of it that way, I realy am luck. Oh an di have the hottest boyfriend too” I lean forward and kiss him  
He smiles at me as I pull back “that is so ironic because I do too” and his eyebrows wiggle in that way that make my heart flutter.  
I smile at him, and think yep I a damn lucky.  
After breakfast Even talks me into riding bikes together through down town and then out to the country. I didn’t think I would want to go but it was a beautiful day. The streets were packed with people so the country was a welcome change. The breeze felt good against my skin and well the view next to me was fantastic; Even just kept laughing and smiling.  
We ended up in a wonderful park and he brought a blanket and a picnic. We sat in the grass; laughed, talked and kissed; so many wonderful kisses. He read to me from a book he brought with and it was so perfect. His fingers running through my hair and his voice lulling me to sleep. Eventually we both curled up on the blanket and took a nap. It was late afternoon when we headed back to the apartment.   
We are both tired by time we got back but it was a wonderful day, and I can feel how much sun I got as the cool air of the night hits it. We are up on the roof, in the little garden I made for Even. I am so happy that he loves it as much as I had hoped. He seems to be content being here and I am more than happy that he is.   
The stars have come out now in full force and we are sharing a beer. He doesn’t drink too much but he seems to like to share with me. I am smiling at him and he is smiling back, we haven’t said much but the quiet is peaceful between us.   
“Are you afraid?” Even asks me and kind of catches me off guard  
“Of what?” I ask  
“Of me? I have never had an episode in front of you before and I am terrified that once you see me like that you won’t want me anymore” He says this and he actually sounds afraid  
“Even” I say “look at me” and I wait till he does “I am not afraid, of you or of you having an episode. It can’t be worse than what I have gone through with my mom and I love her and once I got my shit together, and grew up a little I have never left her. I won’t ever leave you, I want you; the good and the bad. I am in no way perfect either, and I fear sometimes you will wake up and realize that and want to leave me too”  
“Never” he says it with such finality that I smile at him  
“Ok then, I cannot imagine leaving you any more than you can imagine leaving me. Will this be perfect? No. Will it be hard sometimes? Absolutely. Will it be worth all of that? Fuck yeah!” I say and watch the smile that spreads across his face.  
“Come here” he says motioning to his lap  
I walk over and straddle him in his chair; I brush his beautiful soft hair off his forehead and rub my nose against his. We look into each other’s eyes and really into the others soul. What he makes me feel goes beyond words. Then we kiss, slowly, like we have all the time in the world, and I guess we kind of do.

/

It is a lazy Sunday morning Still ISAK POV

“What time do you guys want to go to the park?” Eskild asks  
“I think we told everyone around 15:00” I say  
“Yeah that is what I told the guys” Even says  
“Ok, I am bringing a date” Eskild says  
“Is it that guy who spent the night?” I ask  
“No, he is so boring; there is no way I am bringing him. But I should not say that too loud he is still asleep in my room” Eskild replies  
Even chokes on his coffee with a laugh  
“Fuck Eskild you can at least wait till he is gone to talk about him” I chide  
“Nei. Ok so I am going to stop for beer, anything else?” Eskild asks  
“No that’s good Even made something yummy” I say smiling at him  
He smiles back at me “Yes yummy and healthy”  
“You mean boring” Eskild says  
We all laugh and Even says “It will taste good I promise, and besides if you drink enough beer everything tastes good”  
“I will drink to that” Eskild says getting up  
“Ok I am going to kick what’s his name out of bed so I can get ready, see you all later” and with that he is out the door.  
“I love him, I love him, I love him” I chant and Even smiles at me  
“Do you want to take a ride with me to pick up some more of my things? I still need to pack more but I am in need of more clothes at the very least” Even says  
“Sure babe, let’s go soon and then we can head over to the park after” I reply  
“Cool, I am looking forward to all of our friends hanging out and getting to know each other” Even says smiling  
“Me too” I say smiling at Even when the buzzer sounds.  
“Expecting someone?” he asks me   
I shake my head “No, You?”  
“No, Eskild maybe” he says  
I shrug and Eskild comes floating by and says “Don’t worry I will get it”  
A few moments pass and Eskild comes walking in “Even it’s your dad, I didn’t buzz him up I told him to wait”  
I look at Even and we both have equal looks of shock on our face  
“Ok” Even says and gets up he goes to the buzzer “Come on up” he squeaks out  
“You OK baby” I ask  
“I don’t know, I didn’t know he was coming and I don’t know why he is here. I never thought he would come here” he says  
“Well I am here for you; it can’t be all bad right? I mean if he came to be an asshole to you it is kind of a weird place to do that. He could have asked you over by his house or waited till you were alone; he must know I am here too” I say offering comfort by stroking his arm gently  
“I am sure he does, this is just so out of character for him” Even looks a little lost and then we hear a knock on the door.  
We both walk over to the door; and I am the one to pull it open.   
There is Even’s dad, he looks a bit different than the last time I saw him. A bit rundown, a bit raw and not as put together as I am used to seeing him. He is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, seeming a bit out of place and a bit lost in my hallway just standing there.  
“Hi, uh can I come in?” he asks  
“Of course please” I say and step aside so he can pass over the threshold.  
“Dad, I uh, I…..” Even looks a bit lost for words “What are you doing here?” it comes out quiet not harsh or demanding, kind of surprised.  
“Well, I need to apologize.” There is a deathly silence that follows this statement.  
Even and I both look at each other and then back at him. He still looks so uncomfortable.  
“Why don’t we go sit in the kitchen I can make some coffee or tea” I say and lead the way  
Even waits for his dad and they walk slowly and silently together into the kitchen.   
Even’s dad looks around taking in what he sees and smiles a little bit “This is a nice place, reminds me of the first apartment your mom and I had” he says a little wistful.  
Even smiles at this statement like it brings him back to a different time and place “Is that the picture you have of you and mom on your desk, sitting in the window together?”  
His dad nods at this and smiles at Even “I have been thinking about your mom a lot lately, Sonja made sure of that. After she said her piece and left all I could think about was your mom”  
“Please have a seat” I say and I pull out a chair for him. He makes himself comfortable and Even sits next to me. I take his hand in mine and lean in to him to offer a little extra support.  
His dad is watching us, and looks at the way we are sitting. He makes no comment about.  
He looks at Even, “I really did come to apologize and now I don’t know where to start” He pauses taking a deep breath; willing himself to go on “I lost sight of things, lost sight of what is really important. I forgot to be a good father, I was so focused on being a CEO that I forgot the most important thing; my son.” He pauses to take a shaky breath as the emotion in what he is saying is taking a toll “I want to be a part of your life and I will try, it will not be easy but I don’t want to lose my son” and then he looks at me “I have been told by many people that you love my son, he deserves love more than anyone I know. His mother would be ashamed of me; ashamed of the way that I have behaved. I don’t expect forgiveness or understanding I just want to try to figure out how to be in your lives” he says this with emotion “I don’t know where to start or how to do this but I promise I will try” his eyes are glassy by the time he is done speaking and there is no sound for a heartbeat.  
Then Even stands up and goes over to his dad pulling him up into a hug “Dad” Even says “Let’s just take it one day at a time”   
Even’s dad nods into the shoulder of his son and I can see the tears that escape down his cheek.   
I feel a bit out of place at first but then I walk up to them both still embracing each other and Even’s dad looks at me and nods his head inviting me to join the hug too. We stand there all together just holding each other. It is not perfect, it might not ever be but this is a good place to start.

/

Once Even’s dad leaves we both make our way up to the roof. I go to sit in a chair but Even just pulls me into his lap. He starts carding his fingers through my hair and kisses my head.  
“In all my life I never would have thought my dad capable of change” he says with wonder in his voice “I can’t believe that just happened, I didn’t think I would get to keep you and him”  
“I hate that you had to choose” I say quietly  
“He made it that way Isak not you, but now well….” He leaves the sentence hanging  
Because we really don’t know what the future will hold but for now at least there is a semblance of peace.   
“I guess that just goes to show you that love is a powerful thing” I say “it can even make the strongest of men bend. He won’t be easy but his love for you made him realize how much he would be giving up if he didn’t bow a little bit.”

“Love is a wonderful and powerful thing indeed” he agrees “Jeg elsker deg Isak”

“Jeg elsker deg Even” I reply

He pulls me to him tighter then and I lift of my chin to ask for a kiss. He pushes his lips against mine and we drift with the breeze into are perfect little piece of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!! You all are the absolute best!! I will be posting a new fic very soon, it is a bit different but still all EVAK <3  
> Epilogue still to come!!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors.
> 
> Playlist  
> Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin  
> Free Fallin' - Tom Petty  
> Anything For You - Ludo  
> You & Me - Rose Ave


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!! I am so grateful to each and every one of you who commented and left Kudos!!
> 
> Next work is titled “Fate is Just Like that”, I was going for a one shot but after I got to 23,000 words I figured it no longer really was one. I am pretty much done with it and I will be posting the first chapter no later than this Saturday. 
> 
> Alt er Love <3

8 Months later EVEN POV

I am so nervous; I can feel my anxiety creeping on me. What if he says no. I mean I don’t think he would but there is always that doubt in the back of my mind that maybe he is too good for me.  
We landed in Venice, Italy 2 days ago, we have been out sightseeing taking pictures and making love under the stars. You would think over time that my love for this boy would dull, but it just gets stronger and stronger till I almost can’t breathe. I found the perfect spot and I have timed it out so that we can get there about sunset. The ring in my pocket feels like it weighs a ton and I keep tapping it to make sure that I can still feel it. Kind of like a nervous tick.   
“It is amazing here baby” Isak says to me “We will have to thank your dad for the tickets”  
My dad gifted us the tickets when I told him what I was doing. He has come a long way in accepting me, accepting us. We have had dinners together and when I finally told my dad I was going to propose he told me anywhere I wanted to go he would make sure we got there for free. “I did thank him sweetie, but we both can when we have dinner next week”  
“Don’t forget that dinner thing we are going to for my work function” Isak reminds me  
“I know baby Yoseph, and I have been texting” I attempt to wink at him  
“Ok, we need to pick up our tuxes too” He says  
“I am all over it” I say with a smile, kissing his forehead  
Our hands are linked and we keep kissing each other as we walk, sharing conversations and food; smiling and laughing  
“Oh here baby this is the bridge I was telling you about, Ponte degli Scalzi” I tell him, I don’t know if he can hear the tremor of nerves in my voice.  
There are people walking around but I don’t care because this is it, this is the place I have dreamed of asking him.  
“Even it is just beautiful here” Isak says looking out at the setting sun. His hand is in mine and our fingers are twined together. It is one of those moments that you wish would last a life time.

ISAK POV

I look over at Even and there is a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He seems like he might be getting sick.  
“Even, love are you ok? Do you feel Ok?” I ask him  
He nods and smiles a magnificent smile at me “There are so many memories that I have had the pleasure to make with you. So many things that make me love you. You have always made me feel special, adored, and loved; given me more than I could have ever thought to ask for. You don’t just make me a better person you push me to want to be better. I love you Isak Valtersen”  
He is smiling but with tears in his eyes and I say “I love you too Even”  
I watch as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring; my heart leaps into my throat. I can see as people turn to look, but my vision quickly focuses on only him. I can feel the last little bit of the sun, as my breathing becomes unsteady. This is happening!?!? Right here?!?!? Right now?!?!? Holy Fuck!!!!!!  
“Isak, I promise I will love you in every universe in infinite time. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?” The tears thick in his voice and shimmer in his eyes  
I can feel as the hot tears I was holding back start to roll down my face and I start to nod my head before I am able to even speak “Yes!! Yes, you beautiful boy I will marry you!!!! And I pull him up slid the ring on my finger and kiss him like it is our last night on earth. I kiss him and kiss him, with tears rolling down my cheeks. I feel like I have been given this amazing gift and I have to words to express my happiness.  
He pulls his lips back just enough to look into my eyes “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Isak” our foreheads pressed together, he leans in again to kiss me tenderly  
“You are the greatest adventure of my life Even Bech Næshiem” I whisper over his lips, the lips I will kiss for the rest of my days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponte degli Scalzi is an actual bridge in Venice, Italy where many people propose! 
> 
> The last song:
> 
> Mary you - Bruno Mars

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was a bit long, but there you have it let me know what you think.
> 
> Songs I was listening to for this first chapter.  
> The world is Yours - Nas  
> 5 Fine Frøkner - Gabrielle  
> Fuck the Police - N.W.A  
> 2am Matoma Remix - Astrid S  
> Sexy Boy - Air


End file.
